Casualidad
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te enamorases?, sobre todo si estás comprometido de alguien al que ni siquiera conoces, ¿familia o amor? Es un summary horrible, pero bueno, no doy para más...
1. Chapter 1

**Shaman King no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, pero la historia SI, es mía.**

 **No estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo que pueda leer todo el** **mundo, este es mi primer fin, por favor sean buenos, pero sobre todo sinceros, me ayudaría bastante ^^**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Novedades**

Sonó el despertador en el cuarto del mayor de los Asakura, por un acuerdo mutuo habían decidido que cada semana uno de ellos prepararía el desayuno, permitiendo al otro disfrutar de media hora más de sueño y quitándole un peso de encima a su madre.

Hao se despertó sin dificultad, puso todo en orden y se vistió, bajo aún con cara de sueño y se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar un desayuno para el y para su hermanito.

En el cuarto del menor de los gemelos todo era paz y silencio, Yoh dormía con suma tranquilidad sin enterarse del posible desastre que podría montar en la cocina el pirómano de la familia.

-¡Cenicienta, haz el favor de despertar!,_gritó Hao desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy Hao!_le contestó rápidamente el menor.

Yoh conocía y quería a su hermano y sabía que si él no se dignaba a contestar lo arrastraría escaleras abajo sin darle tiempo a vestirse, así que ordenó sus cosas rápidamente, se vistió y bajo las escaleras, donde llegaba un olor que conocía muy bien y que a la vez le asustaba.

-¿A qué viene esa cara?,_preguntó Hao que ya había comenzado a comer.

-Dime Haito, ¿no has quemado nada por casualidad?

Al castaño de cabello largo se le hincho una vena en la frente y su semblante por supuesto era de pocos amigos, tenía un examen importante, no había dormido demasiado, ¿acaso era tan malo quemar una o dos sartenes de vez en cuando?

-Yoh, siéntate y come, tan solo queme un poco una sartén,_masculló el mayor.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ?!

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó e hizo que una mujer de cabello negro y largo se asomase a la fuerza por la puerta de la cocina, valoraba mucho que sus hijos hubieran decidido depender menos de ella, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera preocupada.

-Hao Asakura, ¿no podrías ser menos brusco con tu hermano pequeño?,_le reclamó al mayor de sus hijos_,¿estás bien, hijo?,_preguntó una amorosa Keiko.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, no me dio demasiado fuerte,_contestó Yoh despreocupado y con su típica sonrisa sentado en la mesa.

-Hao, ¿no tienes nada que decir?_,preguntó desafiante Keiko al más rebelde de sus hijos.

-Lo siento Yoh,_dijo teatralmente con un tono cínico que usaba de cuando en cuando haciendo que su madre rodara los ojos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Keiko echó a sus hijos de la cocina sin dejarles siquiera recoger el desastre que habían armado (sobre todo Hao), cogieron sus respectivas mochilas y se dirigieron andando con tranquilidad hacia la esquina, un punto en el que cierto chico de pelo azul acompañado de su energética hermanita los recogía cada mañana, para después recoger a cierto heredero de extravagante peinado en punta. Caminaban en silencio, pues por primera vez salían con tiempo sobrante de su casa, uno al lado del otro, serían completamente iguales si Yoh no portase sus característicos auriculares naranjas y Hao no tuviera el pelo largo hasta la cintura, pero su carácter no se parecía en nada, salvo algunas excepciones.

-Ya hemos llegado,_dijo Yoh a la vez que paraba a su hermano que hubiera cruzado la calle sin darse cuenta_, ¿estás bien Nii-chan?

-Estaba pensando.

-¿Tú piensas?,_le picó el menor.

-Si,_contestó levemente Hao.

-Hao hazme caso,_dijo Yoh dandole un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Qué te pica hermanito?, ¿no me vas a dejar pensar?,_le reprochó Hao, además le quitó sus auriculares y le alboroto el cabello.

-¡Devuélvemelos!,_exigió Yoh.

-¿Y qué harás si me niego?,_preguntó Hao con una sonrisa torcida, le encantaban esas peleas tontas con su hermano pero nunca, jamás, lo admitiría.

-Empezáis muy pronto hoy, ¿no?,_esos fueron los buenos días de Horo-Horo.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar,_sonaron a coro los Asakura y Pilika.

-Buenos días enana,_ese no fue otro que Hao.

-Buenos días,_contestó Pilika.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirle enana a mi hermana?,_preguntó un molesto Horo-Horo, mientras Yoh y la otra Ainu hablaban.

-Venga, Hoto-Hoto, ¿estás celoso?, no me lo puedo creer, ¿quieres que te dé a ti también los buenos días "enano",_dijo un seductor Hao, para terminar riendo acompañado de Ren el cual se incorporó al grupo y el resto que los seguían por detrás.

-Hao ten cuidado a quien seduces, ¿y si me cambio de acera?,_contraatacó un seductor Horo-Horo.

-¿Te aprovecharías de la inocencia de un amigo?,_preguntó un ahora dulce e inocente Hao.

-A saber qué te haría éste depravado,_saltó Ren, consiguiendo un codazo de parte de Pilika.

El camino continuó con pequeñas peleas y bromas de parte de los chicos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la escuela, donde se encontraron a un chico, que parecía una chica, con su pelo y ojos verdes comprobando algo en las listas y acompañado de un diccionario inglés japonés.

-Creo que ese es el alumno de intercambio del que habló el profesor el otro día, Len, ¿por qué no hablas con él?,_sugirió Horo-Horo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?,_preguntó exaltado el chino.

-Porque tú eres el heredero de la dinastía Tao, sabes idiomas,_contestó Yoh con simpleza.

-Hao también sabe,_se quejó Len y todos los ojos recayeron en el mayor de los gemelos, el cual había vuelto a perderse en las nubes.

-¿Qué rayos estáis haciendo?,_preguntó un desorientado y malhumorado Hao mientras el resto de sus amigos lo arrastraban hacia un sorprendido peliverde.

-Hao háblale,_le ordeno su hermano.

-¿Y no le podeis hablar vosotros?

Todos menos Len que seguía expectante negaron con la cabeza.

-Venga Hao, tú sabes inglés,_le insistió Pilika.

-Hao se le ve muy perdido al pobre, deberías hacer o decirle algo, que el pobre está muy lejos de su casa,_un intento de dar pena de Horo-Horo.

(Las partes en las que debería de hablarse en ingles no las voy a poner en ingles, porque tendría que traducirlas, bla, bla, bla y se haría más pesado de leer ^^)

-Perdonad, pero, ¿pasa algo?,_preguntó el chico peliverde en un perfecto ingles.

-No, nada, no te preocupes, solo son especiales, ¿tú eres?,_preguntó Hao en un ingles envidiable, del cual se avergonzaba.

-Lo siento, debí de presentarme, soy Lyserg, vine como estudiante de intercambio para poder aprender su idioma, pero la verdad es más difícil de lo que parece y estoy un poco perdido,_dijo un sonrojado Lyserg.

-¿Hao que le has dicho?, ¿por qué se sonroja?,_preguntó Horo-Horo.

-Le he dicho que nos hemos acercado porque te has enamorado de él,_bromeo Hao frente a un Lyserg con cara de interrogación.

-¿Sucede algo?,_preguntó Lyserg al ver como Hao reía mientras Len se metía con el por creerse la broma de Hao hasta el punto se sonrojarse un poco.

-No, nada, seguro que eres el estudiante de intercambio del que nos habló el profesor hace unas semanas, así que estarás en clase con nosotros, si quieres te podemos hacer de guías, yo soy Hao Asakura, el que se parece algo a mi es mi hermano pequeño Yoh, el del pelo azul es Horo-Horo, la que se esconde tras él es su hermana pequeña Pilika y el que está atrás del todo es Len,_terminó Hao con las presentaciones.

A Lyserg entre todos, pero principalmente Hao y Len, le fueron enseñando las diversas zonas que tenía su instituto y después se dirigieron a una zona en la que se encontraba su profesor, el cual esperaba a Lyserg, para poder presentarlo al inicio de la clase.

-Muchas gracias por enseñarme la escuela, esto es muy diferente a mi país, además es enorme.

-No te preocupes no fue nada,_contesto Len.

Los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron al salón, en cuanto entraron todas las chicas, TODAS, giraron y se pusieron a cuchichear, el motivo, ni más ni menos que Hao, el mayor de los Asakura no se llegaba a acostumbrar a tanta atención del grupo femenino, la cual sólo le traía problemas, algunos de los chicos lo odiaban y algunas de las chicas tenían una obsesión no muy sana por él.

-Hao, ¿estás bien?,_le preguntó Yoh una vez se sentaron en su asiento, al lado de su hermano, Hao lo mata si lo deja solo con todas esas locas peleándose por su sitio, cuando Yoh enfermaba era el Ainu el que ocupaba su lugar.

-Deja de preocuparte Yoh, estoy bien,_respondió en un leve susurro Hao.

-Estas demasiado distraído, eso es típico de Yoh, no de ti, ¿es que ha pasado algo?,_preguntó esta vez preocupado Horo-Horo.

-Escúpelo de una vez,_insistió un impaciente Len.

-No es nada, simplemente la tarada de mi abuela, me ha dado una de sus charlas y ya esta,_contestó de mala gana Hao.

-¿Te va a obligar a "eso"?,_preguntó Yoh con los ojos en blanco.

-Si y como no tengo nada de "eso" ahora y no he tenido nunca por lo mal que están de la cabeza, pues no le puedo meter una excusa,_Hao suspiró, ya estaba algo cansado de lo controladora que llegaba a ser su familia.

Len miraba a Hao con compasión porque al ser él también un gran heredero sabía que a él le iba a pasar antes o después, Horo-Horo había entendido la situación a la primera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Oye Hao, lo siento mucho, pero, ¿sabes quién es?, lo mismo es guapa o simpática, a lo mejor te gusta,_dijo por lo bajo Horo-Horo.

-No tengo ni idea, me ha dicho que ella tampoco sabe quien soy yo, porque el amor es ciego e imprevisible, desde luego tenemos que decirle a mamá que le cambien la medicación.

-No te preocupes Hao, todo saldrá bien_,contestó el menor de los gemelos.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dando paso al profesor que les ordenó a todos tomar asiento.

-Muy bien chicos, voy a presentaros a dos alumnos que se incorporan hoy, primero comenzaremos por la señorita, pasa, por favor,_ordenó el profesor.

La puerta se abrió y una chica rubia de ojos oscuros y cara seria entró en el aula, si bien su cara era seria la chica era muy, muy guapa.

El profesor le indicó que hablara para presentarse y ella obedeció.

-Me llamo Anna Kyoyama y seré vuestra nueva compañera, por favor sed amables conmigo.

-Muy bien, ahora pase usted, por favor,_dijo el profesor en un inglés medio aceptable.

Tras la presentación de Lyserg, ambos tomaron asientos juntos, detrás de los gemelos, debido a que Len y Hao los más aventajados en inglés se encontraban en esa zona.

Las clases pasaron más lento de lo normal, siempre les pasaba en los viernes, las chicas miraban con ojos asesinos a la chica nueva que se había sentado justo detrás de su "Hao" y miraban con ojos amigables al simpático peliverde que poco a poco iba dominando su idioma.

Por fin se terminó ese sufrimiento se despidieron de Horo y Pilika en la esquina y se despidieron hasta la tarde.

-Hao, ¿qué te parece esa nueva chica Ana?_preguntó Yoh.

-Parece muy solitaria, me ha costado hasta cruzar dos palabras con ella,_suspiró Hao.

-Quizás sea por culpa de las otras, me incomodan hasta a mi,_dijo Yoh soltando su típica risita.

-No lo entiendo, somos prácticamente iguales, ¿por qué no se obsesionan contigo?

-Porque aquí somos muy diferentes,_dijo Yoh señalando su cabeza y su corazón.

-En ese caso deberían de fijarse sólo en ti,_dijo Hao dándole un codazo a Yoh.

-No seas tan malo contigo, eres muy bueno Nii-chan.

Continuaron en silencio, entraron a casa y se descalzaron, Hao fue a cambiarse, para él no había nada más incómodo que un uniforme, una vez listo bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, donde como de costumbre su madre ya les había servido el almuerzo.

-¿Qué tal el día?,_preguntó su madre como de costumbre.

-Agotador, han venido dos compañeros nuevos,_respondió Yoh.

-¿Y bien?,_insistió Keiko con el mayor de sus hijos.

-Bien hay dos novatos un chico y una chica, al parecer la trasladaron.

Su madre y su hermano se quedaron observándolo, Hao levantó la vista y los miro molesto.

-¿Pasa algo?, he contestado a la pregunta.

-Hao, cariño, ¿cómo es tu nueva compañera?,_preguntó su madre.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?,_pregunto molesto.

-Tú solo dímelo, soy tu madre, es una orden.

-Es rubia, tiene la piel clara, los ojos oscuros, es tan seria como Yoh alegre, es bastante mona, mide un palmo menos que yo, o quizás uno y medio, se sienta detrás de mi, tiene una letra bonita y es inteligente, ha contestado a las preguntas más difíciles que han puesto hoy y es su primer día,_termino de citar Hao mientras jugaba con la cuchara de su sopa.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ana, Ana Kyoyama

Su madre suspiró mientras Yoh tenía cara de no entender nada, Hao apenas si se fijaba en las chicas de su clase que lo acosaban, sin embargo podía saber cosas de Ana que para él habían pasado de largo, pero si SE SABÍA SU NOMBRE, eso hizo que sus alarmas saltarán, no sólo la descripción que su hermano dio en un principio.

-A ti te gusta esa chica, ¿no?,_preguntó su madre.

Hao escupió la sopa que tenía en la boca y casi se atraganta mientras Yoh y su madre se centraban en disimular la risa que apenas sí podían contener.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, comenten sin miedo :)**


	2. Chapter 2 No estoy enamorado

**Shaman King no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, pero la historia SI, es mía.**

 **No estoy muy contenta con el título del cap porque siento que no encaja mucho** **, por favor sean buenos, pero sobre todo sinceros, me ayudaría bastante ^^**

 **CAPITULO 2: "No estoy enamorado** "

-¡NO ME GUSTA!,_estalló el mayor de los Asakura.

-Venga Hao, nunca has dado la descripción de una chica, además te has fijado mucho en ella Nii-chan,_dijo Yoh con precaución pero muy divertido.

-Hijo, no tiene nada de malo, incluso te sabes su nombre, normalmente no llegas ni a eso,_dijo su madre mientras calmaba su risa.

-Ya os he dicho que ¡NO!

No se lo pensó dos veces, terminó su sopa de un trago subió como un loco las escaleras y finalmente dio un portazo, encerrándose en su cuarto, en el idioma de Hao era un dejarme en paz si queréis seguir con vida.

-Menudo genio tiene a veces, soy su madre, ¿no debería de contármelo todo?,_dijo Keiko de una forma algo teatral.

-Ahora sé porque Nii-chan es tan teatrero,_dijo Yoh divertido.

-¿Cómo le ha salido el examen?, en realidad esperaba que me dijera eso,_dijo Keiko cambiando de tema.

-Le salió bien, por suerte el profesor es bueno y le dejo hacerlo a pesar de no llevar parte médico, se lo dejó en casa.

-¿Y ya os han dado alguna nota?

-No, no nos querían arruinar el fin de semana libre que tenemos.

-¿Harán algo?

-Hemos quedado con los chicos, vamos a ir al parque de atracciones.

-¿Por qué no invitan a sus nuevos compañeros?

-No tenemos contacto con ellos, quizás Hao si sepa algo de Ana, pero dudo mucho que quiera hacerlo después de como se ha puesto,_rió Yoh nerviosamente.

-Yoh, hijo, hazme un favor, habla con tu hermano, quizás a te diga si le gusta o no, ademas eres su hermanito pequeño, seguro que te lo cuenta todo,_dijo una alegre Keiko.

-Mamá, si le pregunto Nii-chan me golpeará.

-Yoh, cielo, no te hará nada, si te hace algo grita y yo iré y lo pondré en su sitio, a Keiko Asakura no la doblega ni el más cabeza hueca de sus hijos, sabes que os quiero, ¿verdad?

Después de que su madre lo empujara hasta las escaleras a Yoh no le quedó otra. Realmente estaba muy interesado en saber si a su hermano le gustaba o no, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era un SI, pero hacer confesar a su Hao, era otra cosa.

-Hao, soy Yoh, ¿puedo pasar?

-¡NO!

-Entonces, ¿hablamos así?

-Yoh, no quiero hablar, ¿lo entiendes?

Si por las buenas no se podía hacer nada, entonces probaría con su plan B, no le gustaba jugar con su hermano, no porque no fuera divertido, más bien por las consecuencias.

-De acuerdo, como quieras, hablaré con la puerta.

-¡Lárgate Yoh!,_se escuchó a un enfurecido Hao.

-Oye puerta de Nii-chan, ¿sabes que tengo el número de Anna?, como el tonto de Nii-chan se puso enfermo y tuvo que repetir el examen, Anna me lo dio para que le pasase los apuntes de clase, pero he decidido invitarla para que Nii-chan pueda hablar con ella, ¿qué te parece?

De repente la puerta del cuarto de Hao se abrió y Yoh fue metido a la fuerza. Hao levanto el puño para atestarle un buen golpe, bajo el brazo y Yoh cerro los ojos pero el golpe no llegó.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Yoh?, la abuela está arreglando un matrimonio para mi, quieren que nuestra familia se una a sepa Dios que otra, además, mamá no sabe nada.

-Díselo a mamá, la abuela lleva sin mantenernos muchos años, de hecho mamá siempre le ha negado que nos maneje, ¿por qué fuiste a hablar con ella?

-Siguen queriendo un heredero Yoh, sabes perfectamente que son capaces de hacernos la vida imposible.

-Entonces, yo ocupare tu lugar Nii-chan.

-No te voy a dejar hacer eso, Yoh, prométeme una cosa, si la chica no me gusta, la espantamos entre los dos, ¿si?.

-Pues claro, pero Hao, dime la verdad de gemelo a gemelo, ¿te gusta Anna?.

-Yoh, si lo que te digo sale de aquí estás más que muerto,_la cara de Hao se puso completamente seria y miro fijamente a su hermano Yoh asintió con algo de temor y asintió, después de eso Hao continuo hablando,_Anna, ella es diferente, no se me ha tirado al cuello, me habla como si fuera normal, sin darle importancia, no como esas chaladas, siempre pensé que una chica que me viera más allá de la apariencia merecería la pena, por eso me llama la atención, no me gusta, ¿vale?.

-Está bien Nii-chan, digamos que… te llama la atención, ¿si?

-Algo así, pero dime, ¿de verdad tienes su teléfono?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-¡ERES UN BAKA FUERA DE MI CUARTO!

Después del grito, se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un portazo, Keiko asomó la cabeza y se encontró al menor de sus hijos tirado en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza, inmediatamente se arrodilló y le acarició el cabello mientras golpeaba la puerta del cuarto del mayor de sus hijos con la otra mano. Sí, esa era Keiko Asakura, una mujer dulce, paciente y amable que podía llegar a tener mucho más peligro que el mayor de sus hijos cabreado.

-¡HAO ASAKURA, ABRE LA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE!,_gritó Keiko desde fuera.

-¡¿Y SI ME NIEGO?!,_Hao Asakura contraataca.

-¡NO VAS A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL EN LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA!

-¡Arg!

Segundos después la puerta estaba abierta y un Hao con una cara de pocos amigos estaba posado en el umbral de la misma, así era Hao el rebelde de la familia.

-¿Para qué requería mi presencia, madre?,_ese no era otro que un muy teatral Hao.

-¿Por qué has golpeado a tu hermano pequeño?, pobrecito, me lo he encontrado en el suelo,_dijo Keiko mientras abrazaba al menor de sus hijos de manera protectora, como en una telenovela.

-¿Quieres que te haga una lista?,_contestó con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Mamá, Nii-chan es malo,_dijo un adolorido y mareado Yoh, mientras sus ojos dibujaban espirales.

-¡AHORA SI QUE TE VOY A DAR!,_estalló Hao.

Keiko, como buena madre que era protegió al menor de sus hijos, apartándolo de la furia momentánea del mayor de los gemelos, Yoh simplemente se dejaba llevar por su madre que le protegía contra los desmedidos golpes de su querido hermano.

-Tranquilo, Hao, ¿no tienes nada que decirle a Yoh?

-Si, por supuesto, Yoh, siento mucho, mucho, mucho que seas un mentiroso y tonto que habla con puertas ajenas.

-¿Por qué le dices eso a tu hermano?,_paciencia Keiko, paciencia, algún día vendrá corriendo llorando a ti como cuando tenía dos años y será más dulce y tratable que ahora.

-Porque el muy baka me dijo que tenía…, no importa mamá,_dijo sacando su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Qué tenía…?

-Una cosa que quería,_improviso Hao, aunque realmente le interesaría tener el teléfono de Anna,_lo siento mucho hermanito, pero recuerda que si te he dejado más tonto al final sufriré las consecuencias cuando tenga que explicarte cosas para la "cárcel".

-Te perdono, pero esta noche en tu cuarto,_dijo un recuperado y sonriente Yoh.

-Como quieras, pero trae tu colchón, mi cama es mía,_dijo Hao.

-Pero Nii-chan, ¿qué más da?, me da pereza tener que mover todo, ademas vamos a utilizar mi ordenador.

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de que el mío se esté reparando?,_vuelta al ataque de un sarcástico Hao.

-Lo siento,_dijo un cabizbajo Yoh, realmente lo sentía, fue por su culpa, sin embargo, Hao no lo golpeo, ni lo regaño, no le dio una gran importancia, pero recordárselo era otra cosa.

-Sabes que no importa baka,_dijo revolviendo los cortos cabellos de su hermano pequeño.

Keiko miraba atónita a sus dos hijos, no estaba muy segura de qué había pasado, pero siempre sucedía lo mismo. Aunque ella tenía que admitir que un lo siento de su querido primogénito era algo insólito, uno sincero, uno sarcástico era lo más escuchado en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando empezaban a chincharse el uno al otro. Keiko bajo a revisar la despensa para ver que haría esa noche de cenar mientras sus adorados hijos encendían la tele en el salón, para hacerle poco caso.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono, haciendo que los habitantes de la casa dieran un respingo.

-¡Voy yo!,_anunció Hao.

Corrió hacia el dichoso aparato lo descolgó y le dieron una mala o buena noticia, mala porque odiaba que eso pasase y buena porque, en el fondo, ella necesitaba que pasara de cuando en cuando.

-¿Quién era Haito?,_preguntó Yoh curioso.

-Era para mamá, ya sabes lo que es, ¿no?,_dijo Hao frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién era?,_dijo Keiko entrando al salón.

-Del hospital, llamaron para ofrecerte el turno de noche, una de las enfermeras se está enferma, les dije que irías, como siempre,_dijo Hao con algo de rabia, esa vez les había prometido que cenarían juntos.

-Vaya, niños, yo, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que ir, el dinero nos vendrá bien, ya sé os prometo que el sábado cenaremos juntos, cocinaré yo y os haré lo que queráis,_dijo Keiko mirando suplicante a sus dos hijos, sobre todo en el caso del mayor.

-No te preocupes mamá, ve a darte un baño, Hao y yo nos encargamos de la cena, tú ve a relajarte y descansar,_dijo un comprensivo y amable Yoh.

-Haz lo que dice el tonto de mi hermano, no importa si el sábado nos haces una buena cena,_dijo Hao, de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

Keiko los abrazó y estrujó a ambos con fuerza, Yoh se dejó llevar mientras que Hao se quejó un poco, sobre todo cuando su madre le pellizcó la mejilla, después de eso fue a hacer lo que sus hijos le recomendaron, relajarse y darse un buen baño.

-Pobre, se siente muy culpable,_comentó Yoh cuando su madre se perdió en dirección al baño.

-Si, lo sé, espero que no se le pasen las horas lentas como hoy a nosotros,_dijo Hao más animado.

-Hao, ven conmigo, le dije a mamá que nos encargaríamos de la cena.

-De eso te encargas tú, hoy hice un examen difícil, tu Nii-chan está cansado.

-Si, además, serías un estorbo, seguro que quemarías toda la cocina.

-¡¿Estás insinuando algo?!

Hay estaba, ya había picado lo suficiente a tu hermano como para que se picara, si seguía un poco más le ayudaría a cenar o quizás le daría un golpe, pero el pensamiento de Yoh era simple, "todo saldrá bien".

-No, nada, nada, solo que Nii-chan es un poco pirómano,_dijo Yoh usando el mismo tono cansino que utilizó su hermano.

-¿Pirómano?,_siseó Hao,_¡cocino mejor que tú!

-¿Entonces me ayudaras, Nii-chan?,_dijo Yoh con cara de cachorro.

-Por supuesto, te voy a enseñar a cocinar,_dijo un muy seguro Hao. Pero Hao sabía muy en el fondo que el nada inocente de su hermanito lo había enredado, aunque en el fondo no le importaba, se dejaba enredar solo cuando quería, ese mocoso no lo manejaba.

Yoh saltaba por dentro de la alegría, en ocasiones ese truco no funcionaba y recibía un buen golpe, pero sabía que en ese caso su hermano iba a colaborar.

-Bueno la cena ya está lista,_dijo un alegre Hao mientras se estiraba en el suelo de la sala.

-Hao pareces un gato,_lo regañó Keiko que entraba por la puerta,_Yoh, ¿te has asegurado de que tu hermano no queme nada?,_lo dijo más por picar al mayor de sus retoños que por curiosidad.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!,_grito Hao desde el suelo en el que aún se encontraba estirado, pero se paralizó en cuanto su madre le lanzo la pregunta a su hermanito.

-No quemo nada, lo tuve cortando cosas,_respondió de lo más tranquilo el menor de la familia.

-¡Oye, no paséis de mi!,_Hao se levanto molesto de su sitio.

Antes de que saliera disparado Keiko lo abrazó por detrás con fuerza, sobre todo porque si no era así Hao la arrastraría escaleras arriba con ella, le reclamaba que si era tan celoso de su hermano ¿qué pasaría cuando saliera con esa chica que le gustaba? Eso sólo conseguía enfadar a Hao aún más.

-Venga, venid aquí los dos, os voy a extrañar un montón cuando esté en el hospital.

Entre resoplidos y quejas sobre todo de parte de Hao, el cual la acusaba de que solo lo hacía enfadar a él, mientras Yoh reía. Después de disfrutar de la agradable cena en familia en la cual se gastaron bromas y estuvieron haciendo el tonto un rato, para terminar por entonar canciones de amor tontas para hacer enfadar a Hao, que al final contagiado por la risa y el ambiente se unió a los coros mientras recogían la mesa.

-Muy bien, chicos tengo que irme, no podéis salir de casa, portaros bien, volveré tarde, pero no antes de que se vayan al parque de atracciones, portaros bien, no quiero peleas, ni cosas rotas, he dejado helado de nueces, de chocolate y de avellana en la nevera por si queréis y hay palomitas si queréis hacer,_después de la larga lista de advertencias que Hao y Yoh repasaban mentalmente pues siempre era la misma, abrazo hasta casi aplastar a sus dos hijos y cerró la puerta desde fuera con doble seguro.

-Yoh, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos que haríamos si esto pasaba?

-¿Te refieres a la venganza?,_preguntó Yoh a lo que Hao asintió.

-Esta noche va a ser interesante, ¿tienes la copia de las llaves?

-Si capitán,_respondió Yoh divertido, ese vecino se había metido con Hao Asakura y ahora que no estaba Keiko para detenerlos, se iba a enterar.

 **Y bien, ¿qué os pareció?, ¿review? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3:Travesuras

**Shaman King no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, pero la historia SI, es mía.**

En este cap he reflejado lo bien que se llevan mis hermanitos favoritos y no hay nada de Hao-Anna, pero en el siguiente cap estos dos tortolitos se verán y quizás surge la chispa. Espero que les guste que os entretenga y os haga reír, por favor sed buenos, sinceros y honestos, decidme si hay algún fallo o error, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ^^

CAPITULO 3: TRAVESURAS

Lo tenían todo listo para fastidiar a su querido vecino Mino, o como lo llamaba Hao, "el histérico", siempre estaba gritando, mandado y comentando y se había metido con nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Asakura.

Flash back

-¡SE LO PUEDE CREER!, ¡SON UNOS SINVERGÜENZAS!

-Tranquilo señor Mino, esos chicos no son malos, son los hijos de Keiko y ella es una santa.

-¿Qué tendrá que ver?, ¿Has visto las pintas que llevan?, el mayor lleva el pelo largo como si fuera una mujer y encima lleva pendientes, seguro que es un degenerado y el pequeño es odioso, siempre sonriendo, seguro que su hermano mayor lo tiene sometido,_terminó de relatar el "adorable" señor Mino, mientras un muy enfadado Hao y un temeroso

Yoh escuchaban la conversación.

-Puede que tenga razón, pero al menos tengo la decencia de decir las cosas a la cara,_dijo Hao con educación sin voz teatral, muy neutro, Yoh se asusto, eso definitivamente no era bueno.

-Serás descarado, ¿quieres acaso que te lo repita?,_le contestó irritado.

-Señor Mino, será mejor que se calme y les pida disculpas a los chicos, como ya le he dicho son buenos, los chicos de hoy en día habrían perdido las formas por menos de lo que ha dicho,_intento tranquilizar la situación si éxito la vecina.

-¡¿PEDIRLES PERDÓN?!,_estallo el anciano.

-No se preocupe señorita Clara, no podemos hablar de educación y respeto con alguien que no sabe lo que es, buenas tardes,_después de una gran sonrisa y ese comentario los gemelos se alejaron escuchando los gritos y alborotos de ese viejo loco.

Fin Flash Back

-Bueno, tengo las llaves, los guantes, el pasamontañas y una mochila llena de papel transparente de cocina, el histérico llega mañana temprano, así que hay tiempo, ¿están los chicos ya?

-Si, están dentro, Horo-Horo ha traído la pistola de calmante de su padre, ya han dormido al perro y Ren tiene los sprays,_dijo Yoh,_Hao, no crees que es… ¿demasiado?

-No, en realidad me parece poco, somos la reencarnación del Karma esta noche y le vamos a preparar una buena sorpresa,_Hao sonrío a su hermano y le indico que saliera por la ventana, las llaves eran por si acaso.

Salieron por la ventana de Hao que daba a un pequeño trozo de tejado, por el cual habían aprendido a escaparse de casa, Keiko había castigado a Hao miles de veces por sentarse en el tejado a altas horas de la noche, por eso muchas veces mientras le regañaba le decía que era un gato arisco.

Una vez fuera con el pasamontañas negro y totalmente vestidos de negro de pies a cabezas se dirigieron a la casa de su "querido" vecino, cruzaron la vaya para descubrir a un Horo-Horo vigilando el sueño del perro del vecino, a Len esbozando en la pared blanca un dibujo de un dragón y otra sombra esbelta, alta y con curvas, sin duda una mujer.

-Habíamos quedado hace cinco minutos par de dos,_los acuso Len de inmediato.

-Perdona,_se disculpo Yoh de inmediato.

-Lo siento Len, pero ya sabes, el tonto de mi hermano tiene miedo a las alturas,_Hao miro un poco mal a su hermano, solo un poco.

-Buenas noches, ¿cómo están?,_dijo una correcta Jun con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bien,_dijo Hao,_pero ¿qué se supone que haces aquí?, no es que me moleste, pero no sería bueno para tu imagen si te pillan, ahora eres diseñadora de moda.

-Tranquilo, no os van a pillar, simplemente estoy aquí para ayudar, hacía años que no hacía estas cosas,_dijo Jun,_pero no os volveré a cubrir, lo que estamos haciendo no está bien.

Len se sonrojó su hermana lo había pillado desprevenido y no sólo quiso participar, sino que además se ofreció a llevar y recoger a su hermano y a Horo-Horo en coche, ese hombre había hablado mal de uno de sus diseños en un reportaje que hicieron en Tokio y por muy correcta que fuese no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-No se despertará hasta dentro de un rato, Hao tú y yo a por el coche, dejemos a los artistas dibujar solos,_dijo Horo en cuanto se acercó al grupo.

En la oscuridad de la noche Hao y Horo-Horo envolvían en plástico el preciado Turker Torpedo rojo de Mino, un trabajo agotador, mientras tanto Jun dirigía y ayudaba a Yoh y Len a realizar un enorme dragón en una hora Horo y Hao habían terminado de envolver el coche y se unieron al otro grupo.

-¿Listo para seguir la diversión?,_susurró Hao, Yoh sonrío con confianza.

-Es más cansado de lo que creía,_se quejaba Yoh.

-Lo se, pero estamos haciendo un increíble trabajo, le encantará en cuanto lo vea,_susurro un sarcástico y divertido Hao.

Continuaron durante una hora más dándose prisa y sin miedo a que los cogieran, ya que nadie podría delatarlos, pero aún así se dieron prisa y terminaron el trabajo.

-Bueno, ha quedado bastante bonito, teniendo en cuenta que lo hemos hecho en dos horas,_dijo una alegre Jun.

-Si, desde luego le va a encantar,_dijo riendo Hao.

-Ahora daros prisa, el perro se despertará dentro de un poco,_dijo un nervioso Horo-Horo.

Los chicos obedecieron y salieron del patio de esa casa, Len se quedo con los guantes y pasamontañas para quemarlos en la chimenea de su casa, una forma de deshacerse de las pruebas, Jun se encargo de llevar a su hermano y a Horo a la casa mientras los gemelos se

dirigieron rápidamente entre las sombras a su casa y accedieron a ella por el tejado, dirección al cuarto de Hao.

-Yoh, ve a por tu colchón, yo voy a ir a preparar el baño, trae tu pijama cuando bajes,_dijo Hao una vez que su hermano piso el suelo de su habitación.

Yoh obedeció a su hermano y se reunió con el en el baño donde Hao lo esperaba para meterse en el agua, le lanzo una de sus miradas de date prisa y Yoh sonrío a la vez que se desnudaba y se cubría con una toalla.

Sus músculos se relajaron de la tensión que habían sufrido hacía apenas unos minutos, ambos suspiraron y se rieron deshaciéndose así de la cantidad de adrenalina que les quedaba.

-Cuando me compre una casa tiene que tener uno de estos,_decía un alegre Hao, apoyado en unas rocas y sentado al lado izquierdo de su hermano, llevaba el cabello recogido de manera que no tocase el agua.

-Si tu casa tienen uno de estos no saldré de ella,_bromeo Yoh.

Ambos rieron y se perdieron un rato en sus propios pensamientos, Yoh fue el primero en salir de su mente, cosa que rara vez pasaba, pues normalmente era Hao el que primero regresaba al mundo real, para ahogar a su querido hermanito, porque no le hacía caso, todo con mucho cariño, por supuesto.

Yoh, por supuesto que quería una venganza diga y hacer un par de travesuras más no dañaría su karma, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que lo cobraría por pintarr de una forma original la fachada de su muy amado vecino. Por ello si pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor, sumergiendo en el agua a un despistado Hao, que por supuesto quería recordarle a su hermano quien era el mayor o mejor, quien mandaba.

-¡Yoh, te mato!,_grito Hao nada más salir a la superficie.

-Nii-chan, paz, tu karma no va a soportar una trastada más, ayer me lo hiciste a mi dos veces.

-Mi karma aguanta lo que sea,_dijo algo irritado pero divertido al ver la expresión de terror en su gemelo.

-Venga, Haito, no seas malo conmigo, soy tu hermano pequeño, se supone que tendrías que cuidarme, ¿no?

-Y educarte también y yo soy de mano dura,_dijo con diversión antes de abalanzarse sobre Yoh y hundirlo en el agua.

Estuvieron así un rato lanzándose agua e intentando ahogarse el uno al otro, por supuesto Hao hacia que su querido hermano tragara más agua.

Después de eso salieron y terminaron de asearse, se enjuagaron y finalmente salieron hacia la otra parte del baño para secarse y ponerse sus respectivos pijamas.

-Mira la que me has liado Yoh, esto no se seca hasta mañana,_dijo un no muy contento Hao mientras se desenredaba el pelo.

-Venga ya, eres un quejica, te lo puedes secar con el secador como una persona normal.

-No me gusta el secador, es agobiante, esta en mi lista de cosas que odio, detrás de "el baka de Yoh",_dijo con intención de hacer enfadar a su hermanito.

-Pues en mi lista de cosas que me encantan están obligar a Hao a secarse el pelo con el secador,_dijo Yoh con una mirada demasiado desafiante para el gusto de su hermano mayor.

-Pues dime, ¿cómo vas a conseguirlo?,_pregunto a la vez que terminaba su tarea de desenredar.

-O te lo secas bien o se lo digo a mamá, los dos sabemos que si no lo haces por la mañana estará húmedo y te enfermaste por eso hace una semana, te caerá una buena,_dijo un radiante y perverso Yoh.

-Ahora si que me dan ganas de matarte,_susurro Hao, con una mirada maléfica.

-Hao, Hao, Hao, si te enfermas no podremos ir mañana a ningún sitio, además, tienes que darme ejemplo,_dijo Yoh con un tono de regañona que estaba tratando de perfeccionar.

-Te acabo de enseñar esta noche algo valioso, "como vengarte con estilo", ¿no te parece suficiente?,_dramatizo el mayor de los Asakura.

-Hao, no empieces, sabes que llevo razón, deberías secártelo, ya es muy tarde son las once y media.

Hao chasqueó la lengua, odiaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo prefería morirse quince minutos de calor y medio secarse el pelo a pasar otra vez tres días de fiebre y de "pobre Nii-chan" por parte de su hermano y los odiosos "te lo dije" de su querida madre.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, pero si me desmayo por el calor será tú culpa,_dijo un teatral Hao,_y las once y media de un viernes es pronto, muy pronto,_termino haciendo los gestos y la entonación desaprobadora de Keiko.

Yoh no pudo evitar reír con la gran imitación de su adorado hermano.

-Vale, vale, es pronto, pero igual tienes que hacerlo, si quieres te ayudo,_dijo Yoh mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Hay sacó del armario el dichoso aparato y lo conectó, lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos desde que lo sacó del lugar que le había sido asignado provocando risas por lo bajo a su hermano pequeño.

-Yoh, ven aquí,_dijo un autoritario Hao.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?, ¿no recuerdas como utilizarlo?

-Claro que no, sé como se usa, me has pedido ejemplo y si yo caigo, tú conmigo,_dijo un divertido Hao.

Yoh no pudo evitar reír cuando su hermano lo hizo sentarse en una silla y acto seguido le empezó a secar el pelo, sobre todo por la cara de diversión de su gemelo que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Cuando dio por finalizado su trabajo, Yoh le ordenó hacer un cambio de lugar, por supuesto Hao no cedió a la primera, pero Yoh llegaba a ser muy convincente.

-Yoh, ¿cuánto más piensas tardar?

-Apenas llevas cinco minutos, te prometo que tardaré unos diez minutos más, ¿vale?

-No sé para que me dejó llevar, ni para qué me lo desenredo,_empezó con las quejas Hao.

-Ahora te lo vuelvo a desenredar Nii-chan, no te preocupes.

Hao suspiró, podía ser peor, podía ser Keiko la que estuviera en el lugar de su hermano, al menos Yoh no le decía, "si te lo cortaras más corto no tendría que insistir", jamás se cortaría el pelo, aunque tuviera que pasar por la odisea del secador media hora todos los días.

-Listo,_dijo Yoh satisfecho a la vez que dejaba el peine.

-Yoh, no se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie, me daría un ataque de la vergüenza y mi venganza sería terrible,_dijo Hao medio en serio medio en broma.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo,_ dijo un sonriente Yoh.

Después de recoger el baño y llevar la ropa sucia al cuarto de la colada, se dirigieron a la cocina, Yoh se encargaba de preparar batidos con el helado que había en la nevera y Hao se encargaba de hacer las palomitas.

Una vez que reunieron una jarra llena de batido de chocolate y avellana además de un buen cuenco de palomitas subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Hao.

-Yoh, ve a por tu ordenador, mientras voy a organizar las cosas.

-Voy, voy,_dijo mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta.

Hao había decidido utilizar una pequeña mesa roja para dejar la jarra y un par de vasos y el cuenco repleto de palomitas sobre la mesa, además de poner sobre la casa de Yoh unos cuantos cocines y un par de mantas.

-Se te ve cansado Nii-chan,_dijo Yoh cuando volvió a entrar con su portátil ya conectado, rápidamente lo conecto a la luz para que no se les apagara como ya les había pasado un par de veces.

-No estoy cansado, solo he cerrado los ojos un momento,_dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te apetece ver?,_pregunto Yoh para cambiar de tema.

-Una de miedo, no lo digo por mi, lo digo por ti, aprovecha que esta noche estoy a un paso y no tienes que gritar como un loco,_dijo Hao riendo, recibió una mirada nada amigable de su hermano.

Una vez que se decidieron por una Yoh se sentó al lado de Hao se tapo con la manta y tomo su vaso, Hao puso el cuenco en el centro, Yoh no era muy miedoso que digamos pero a Hao le encantaba gastarla alguna que otra broma que siempre terminaba en peleas y castigos.

-¿Cómo te puedes quedar dormido ahora?,_le regaño Yoh.

-No estoy dormido, solo estoy descansando un rato el cuello,_dijo Hao cuyos párpados pesaban cada vez más y más.

Yoo no pudo evitar reírse de su hermano y dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla de su portátil, no sabía porque pero tenía una especie de buen presentimiento y por alguna razón tenía que ver con su hermano mayor.

-Hao, mejor acuéstate en tu cama, te vas a quedar dormido y te dolerá el cuello.

-Vale, pero no me voy a dormir, solo me voy a tumbar para que te calles.

Yoh sonrío y se dedico a esperar algunos minutos a que su hermano se durmiese, no se había enterado muy bien del final de la película, pero por el final seguramente todo estaba bien, cuando Hao finalmente se durmió desconecto y apago el ordenador y se quedo dormido mientras escuchaba la respiración lenta y pausada de su hermano.

-Hao, ¿estás dormido?,_pregunto al cabo de unos minutos.

-A medias,_admitió el mayor desde su posición más elevada,_me acabas de despertar, ¿qué paso al final?

-Todo salió bien,_dijo Yoh riendo.

-Y vivieron felices para siempre,_canturreo Hao contagiándose de la risa de su hermano.

-Hao, lista de cinco cosas que nunca me harías,_saltó Yoh, era un antiguo juego al que jugaban antes de dormir, siempre que dormían juntos.

-Vale, nunca te romperé un disco de tu querido Bob, nunca te esconderé tus auriculares, quitártelos para pincharte es otra cosa,_señaló rápidamente antes de que Yoh lo acusara de algo,_nunca te dejaría sin comer, por mucho que me pese debo de admitirlo, nunca te dejaré solo cuando tengas miedo y sobre todo nunca te mataré, por muchas ganas que me den cuando me enfadas_dijo un sonriente Hao mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-Ahora me toca a mi, nunca me chivare de tus locuras a mamá, nunca te escondería tus pendientes de la suerte, nunca te dejare solo, aunque amenaces con matarme, nunca le diré a nadie que te encantan los gatos y casi te ahogas por salvar a uno en esa excursión familiar,_Yoh recordó a su hermano tratando de no tragar agua mientras evadía como podía los ataques del minino al que le estaba salvando la vida,_y sobre todo nunca te cortaría el pelo por la noche por muy tentador que sea cuando nos enfadamos en serio,_dijo Yoh acurrucándose para dormir.

-Buenas noches Yoh,_dijo Hao en un susurro.

-Buenas noches Hao.

Ambos se durmieron y por la mañana sobre las diez y media su madre les toco la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban, al principio eran unos pequeños golpes pero se volvieron insistentes.

-Pasa,_dijo la agotada voz de Hao desde el interior.

Keiko parecía acelerada, cosa que era una mala señal, algo le había pasado y o era muy malo o era muy bueno.

-¿Mamá estas bien?,_Hao se despertó del todo al ver a su madre así.

-Hao, dime por favor, que no es cosa vuestra lo que le ha pasado a ese viejo pirado de la calle de abajo.

-Vale, no es cosa nuestra, pero ¿le ha pasado algo?

-Si al parecer le han envuelto su preciado coche con papel transparente de cocina, además le han dibujado un dragón enorme en la fachada, está gritando como un loco y acusando a todo el mundo y a vosotros, pero no habéis sido, ¿verdad?

-Mamá creo que te esta afectando la jornada intensiva, mejor vete a dormir, además normalmente llegas a casa a las siete y media, ¿por qué no te acostaste a dormir o has ido a algún lado?,_interrogo Hao, mientras intentaba despertar a su hermano con suaves movimientos, aunque solo por el momento sería delicado, en caso de emergencia se tiraría sobre él.

-Bueno, es que me han invitado a desayunar y la cosa se alargó un poco,_dijo Keiko jugando con una pulsera que tenía en su mano izquierda, regalo de sus dos hijos.

-¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?!,_grito un furibundo Hao, despertando a su hermano y posiblemente a medio vecindario.

-Hao, tranquilo,_dijo Keiko, nunca había visto a su hijo alterarse tanto y tan pronto en un sábado.

-¡RESPONDE!,_insistió Hao en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué pasa Haito?,_pregunto un inocente Yoh, que acababa de abandonar a Morfeo.

-¡Mamá ha salido a desayunar con algún tío!

-Hao, es un amigo, no le des más vueltas,_insistió Keiko.

-Entonces dame su dirección, si quiere tener su casa caliente no va a ser contigo.

-¡Hao Asakura, no insinúes cosas que no son!,_lo regaño Keiko, pero no pudo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, desde que su marido los abandono a los tres, Hao se convirtió en el hombre de la casa apoyando a una decaída Keiko y a un inocente Yoh que se medio enteraba de lo que sucedía.

-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño y menos un don nadie,_dijo Hao más tranquilo y con una seriedad nada propia de su carácter mucho más alegre.

-Mamá, ¿te gusta?,_preguntó Yoh, sorprendiendo a su madre y a su hermano.

-Bueno, es complicado Yoh, los dos tenemos niños a cargo y ya sabes, cosas de adultos, su mujer se divorció de él por su trabajo, yo os tengo a vosotros, es complicado…

-¿TE gusta o NO?,_insistió Hao.

-Si, me gusta un poco, me invito a cenar esta noche, pero esta noche tengo que estar con mis chicos, por eso he llegado tarde porque insistió en que desayunase al menos con él.

-¡Mamá tenias que quedar para cenar con él!,_con esa afirmación Hao recibió miradas de serias dudas de su madre y hermano, es cierto que era algo bipolar, pero no sabían que llegase hasta ese punto.

-Ya hemos desayunado juntos, voy a parecer una desesperada, además vosotros sois más importantes que él.

-No importa mamá, solo quiero verle la cara, una vez sepa quien es si te hace daño no tendrá escapatoria,_canturreó Hao, por eso había insistido pensaron automáticamente su madre y hermano.

-Entonces tendrás que invitar a Anna a casa, por si te hace daño saber quien es,_decir que a Keiko le encantaba ver a Hao rojo a más no poder es quedarse corto.

Después de unos déjame en paz y duerme Keiko dejó en la habitación a sus dos hijos que no tardaron mucho en dormirse al igual que su madre y los tres se despertaron a las tres de la tarde, hora idónea para comer.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a Clau Asakura K por su comentario y espero que te siga enganchando, la verdad iba a ser un Yoh-Anna, pero perdí una apuesta…

¿Y bien qué os pareció?, espero que os haya entretenido y nos vemos en el próximo cap, gracias de nuevo por dedicar vuestro tiempo en leer algo que yo he escrito, muchas gracias de verdad, ¿review? :))


	4. Chapter 4: No puedo enamorarme

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero esta historia es toda mía.**

 **Por fin hemos llegado al capitulo 4, en este si hay Hao-Anna, aunque claro, Anna no puede enamorarse, ¿por qué será?, lo descubriremos mucho más adelante, espero que os guste.**

 **Capitulo 4 No puedo enamorarme.**

-Buenos días mis dos pequeños,_dijo Keiko para darles luego un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus hijos.

-Buenos días,_contestaron los gemelos al unísono aún medio dormidos.

-Es muy tarde, así que no desayunaremos, voy a preparar el almuerzo, os prometí que cocinaría lo que quisierais, ¿lo habéis pensado?,_pregunto Keiko antes de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no pedimos algo?, llevas una semana de trabajo muy dura como para ponerte a cocinar ahora,_dijo un ya despierto y animado Hao.

-Yo apoyo a Hao,_dijo Yoh aún en fase de semisueño.

-Está bien, ¿qué pedimos?,_dijo Keiko mientras cambiaba su destino de bajar las escaleras por ir a su cuarto a vestirse, para así recibir en condiciones al que les llevase la comida.

-¿Lo de siempre?,_preguntó Hao mirando a su aún medio dormido hermano pequeño, a lo que éste asintió,_lo de siempre mamá, dos pizzas familiares, una de cuatro quesos y la otra carbonara para hacerle el gusto a Yoh.

-De acuerdo, voy a llamar, tardarán un rato, Hao bajad abajo y por favor intenta despertar a tu hermano, me tentéis que contar todo lo que vais a hacer hoy y yo os tengo que pedir algo,_dijo Keiko antes de meterse en su habitación.

Hao miro a su hermano pequeño con diversión, aún seguían los dos en pijama, Yoh se apoyaba en él ligeramente y parecía resistirse en abandonar a Morfeo. Lo arrastró con cuidado al baño, para después tirarle agua fría en la cara, no pudo aguantar la risa al ver a Yoh abrir los ojos entre el miedo y la rabia, odiaba que su querido hermano lo tratase con esa "delicadeza".

-Eres malo Nii-chan,_se quejó Yoh mientras buscaba una toalla.

-No me digas esas cosas, ¿tienes idea de cuánto duele?, me desvivo por ti, sé lo que necesitas en cada momento,_dijo a la vez que le lanzaba una toalla a la cabeza, tan teatral como siempre,_no me negarás que no cumplo como hermano mayor,_dijo Hao con cara de cachorrito.

-El día que tengas resaca Hao me voy a acordar de esto, o mejor se lo cuento a Anna, para que vea lo que te desvives por mi,_dijo Yoh imitando con éxito el tono burlón de su hermano.

-No eres capaz, mi venganza es peor que la tuya.

-Dijo el pirómano,_Yoh rodó los ojos y miró con diversión a su hermano.

-Arg, ¡solo he quemado un par de sartenes!,_dijo Hao ya enfadado.

-Venga, Nii-chan, reconoce que te has pasado, mamá siempre te dice que tienes que ser menos brusco conmigo.

-Vale, vale, pero tú no te quedas atrás, lo mejor será que bajemos, fue mamá la que me dijo que te despertase.

-Pero seguro que no te dijo el cómo,_susurro Yoh.

-¿Has dicho algo?,_pregunto Hao con cierto recelo.

-NO, nada, nada, venga Nii-chan, vamos abajo, mamá nos tiene que estar esperando,_Yoh tomo de la mano a su hermano y lo arrastró mientras el ser reía de la expresión nerviosa que había puesto Yoh.

Keiko estaba sentada buscando algo interesante en la tele mientras esperaba a sus adorados hijos, que estaban tardando más que el pizzero, iba a darles un "cariñoso" aviso cuando irrumpieron la calma del comedor.

-Mamá, ¿qué querías?,_preguntó Yoh sentándose frente a su madre.

-Quiero que me cuenten lo que van a hacer hoy y pediros algo, ¿no te lo dijo Hao?,_Yoh asintió.

-Te lo dijimos ayer, vamos a ir al parque de atracciones, vamos con Len y Horo, quizás venga Pilika su hermana pequeña.

-Ya lo sé, pero qué haréis en el parque de atracciones?,_pregunto una curiosa Keiko.

-Han puesto puestos de tiro y solo por este fin de semana te dan 5 fichas azules te las puedes quedar para así tener una ficha roja que es una entrada gratis o las puedes apostar y ganar más_dijo Hao entusiasmado.

-¿Las vais a apostar?

Los dos asintieron, mientras que Keiko suspiro, pobres feriantes a pesar de la tranquilidad de Yoh su puntería daba miedo, por no hablar de Hao que fue el que arrastró a su hermano a esas clases de tiro con arco en Izumo.

-Hacedlo con cabeza, la entrada vale 10 recordarlo, sois dos así que son 20 sed buenos y ganad al menos cuatro, ¿vale?,_dijo una jovial Keiko adoraba ver así de alegres a los que siempre serían sus pequeños.

-Mamá, no dijiste que nos tenías que contar una propuesta o algo así,_pregunto el mayor de los gemelos.

-Si, pero no quiero que se pongan histéricos,_tanto Keiko como Yoh miraron a Hao al cual le salió una vena en la frente,_veréis esta mañana fui a desayunar con un compañero que me gusta ya os lo conté, pues resulta que en su edificio van a realizar una desinfección y el y la persona que tiene a cargo no tienen donde irse, por eso le dije que se podían venir aquí y pues ¿qué os parece?,_pregunto Keiko muy, muy nerviosa.

Yoh y Hao se miraron por medio minuto, su madre estaba atacada de nervios, vale que no fuera divertido que se metieran dos desconocidos en casa, pero a su madre le gustaba ese hombre tenían que ficharlo por si le llegaba a hacer algo, lo malo era esa "persona a cargo" lo mismo era una vieja o un viejo gruñón, pero su madre se merecía ser feliz y empezar a vivir con alguien, ¿no?

-Nos parece bien,_dijo el mayor haciendo que su madre se destensara y lo mirase con asombro,_pero la única condición es que si se necesitan dos habitaciones la mía no se la das.

-¿Y yo qué?,_pregunto Yoh, sabiendo que se iba a quedar sin habitación, pues a pesar de que la casa era grande, solo tenían un colchón de invitados y muchos futones y su madre iba a negarse en rotundo a que durmieran en uno.

-Duermes en el cuarto de tu hermano, Hao pondremos en tu cuarto mi colchón y yo me quedo con el tuyo o sino podemos comprar de una vez el colchón para la cama nido que tienes, ¿qué te parece mejor?

-Que Yoh duerma en las escaleras,_dijo con una sonrisa burlona,_haz lo que quieras mamá, pero es mejor que no compres nada, creo que en mi colchón cabemos los dos, no es necesario que gastes dinero, será por unos días, ¿no?

-Puede que sean unas semanas,_dijo Keiko con un hilito de voz.

-No te preocupes mami nos las arreglaremos como siempre, puedo dormir en un futón,_dijo Yoh para calmar a su hermano y relajar a su madre.

-No pasa nada, mamá, deja de ponerte tan nerviosa, ya te hemos dicho que todo está bien,_dijo Hao más calmado con una sonrisa mientras no invadiera nadie más su espacio le parecía bien.

Keiko se abalanzó sobre sus dos hijos que fueron salvados por él repartidor que les trajo la comida, después de comer, Keiko le dio a sus hijos 60€, 20 para la entrada y 10 para que comieran luego lo que quisieran.

-Portaros bien, tened cuidado, llevaros solo un móvil, cuidaros en uno al otro y Hao eres responsable de tu hermano, Yoh procura que tu hermano no se meta en ningún lío y recordad que si pasa algo grave me tenéis que llamar de inmediato no me enfadaré,_Keiko estrujo y beso a sus hijos y finalmente los despidió en la entrada con la mano.

Los gemelos iban enfrascados en sus pensamientos y muy atentos a que sonase en móvil de Hao para ver si sus amigos habían llegado o no al destino, Horo y Pilika irían andando con ellos mientras que a Len lo llevaba su hermana, pues había tenido que asistir a un almuerzo familiar.

Yoh vestía una camiseta de manga corta de un tono anaranjado casi beige, unos pantalones de un tono militar que eran de su hermano, unos tenis negros que compartía a medias con Hao (ventajas de tener hermanos y poder comprarlo casi todo a medias) y su pelo recogido en un moño, a su lado se encontraba Hao que vestía una camisa negra de manga corta con algunos botones sin abrochar, unos pantalones vaqueros que le había dejado Yoh y unos tenis blancos, su cabello iba suelto, pero en su muñeca tenía un par de ligas para amarrarlo si era necesario.

-Hao, hemos llegado,_dijo Yoh deteniendo a su hermano con cierta diversión, últimamente andaba algo despistado.

-Ya me acabo de dar cuenta,_dijo algo avergonzado bajo la mirada burlona de su hermano menor,_voy a llamar a Horo a ver qué rayos hace.

-Pon el altavoz Nii-chan, yo también le quiero regañar por llegar tarde.

Iba a marcar cuando el teléfono sonó, era Len, decía que los estaba esperando mientras Hao le explica a junto a Yoh que Horo no aparecía, este llegó junto a Pilika corriendo.

-Bueno ahora nos vemos tardones,_les dijo Len antes de cortar

-No nos ha dejado ni mandarle recuerdos,_dijo Hao fingiendo molestia.

-A mí nadie me dice que tardo en arreglarme,_dijo Pilika mientras sus ojos echaban fuego.

-Tranquila solo lo ha dicho por fastidiar,_dijo Yoh en un intento de calmar a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo Horo.

-Lo sé Pili, seguro que fue culpa de tu hermano,_dijo Hao echándole un brazo por encima, en cierto modo el primer amigo que Hao tuvo fue Horo-Horo y veía a Pilika como una hermana pequeña al igual que Yoh.

-Oye eso no es cierto, además suelta a mi hermana.

-Venga Horo, no te pongas celoso, te dejo a mi hermano, pero trátalo bien si le haces algo no me dejaras otra alternativa que darte una buena.

Pilika rió al ver cómo su hermano se ponía rojo de la ira, se pego más a Hao y le saco la lengua, en ese momento miles de chicas la envidiarían, pues a pesar de ser así de abierto con sus amigos Hao no era igual con el resto.

Al fin llegaron a la parada de autobús, Hao y Pilika habían decidido dejar de fastidiar a su hermano y se habían puesto a hablar entre los cuatro animadamente y en unos quince minutos llegaron al fin al parque de atracciones donde Len los esperaba haciendo cola.

-Por fin llegáis,_dijo el chino a modo de saludo.

-La culpa es de Horo,_saltaron los gemelos y Pilika.

-¿Enserio? No me lo creo,_dijo Len divertido.

-Cállate, los demás no tenemos coche, ni criados,_dijo Horo.

-¡A mí no me mandes callar!

-¡A mí no me grites!

-Dejad de pelearos venga, si sois muy buenos amigos,_dijo el menor de los Asakura.

-Venga Yoh, ahora que se ponía interesante,_le regañó un entretenido Hao.

-Hermano compórtate, os va a mirar todo el mundo y tú no los animes,_dijo eso ultimo mirando muy mal a Hao, el cual solamente rodó los ojos.

Tras algo menos de diez minutos de cola pagaron, consiguieron sus cinco fichas y entraron al recinto de las apuestas había puestos de tiro, dianas, tiro con arco, etc. Finalmente se decidieron por competir en uno el primero fue Hao, que apostó dos fichas y ganó seis cuatro más las dos que apostó, le siguió su hermano pequeño que obtuvo iguales resultados de su hermano mayor al igual que Len, mientras Horo ganó dos fichas más que el resto.

-Propongo un reto,_dijo una animada Pilika que apostaba por su hermano y también ganaba alguna que otra ficha,_el que más fichas gane podrá decirle que hacer durante tres horas al que menos fichas consiga, puede pedirle cualquier cosa.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí con el fuego reflejado en su mirada, todos asintieron, aunque Yoh no tan convencido, más bien contagiado de la emoción de su hermano mayor y del resto, rápidamente se separaron y fueron a distintos puestos a probar suerte, pues había muchos talentos escondidos.

Hao ya había conseguido la asombrosa cifra de 46 fichas, no estaba nada mal, pero quería ganar, fuera como fuera, por eso se dirigió a su puesto favorito, conocía al dueño porque su madre atendió a su hija pequeña cuando la ingresaron y el junto con su hermano iban a ver a la pequeña todos los días.

Iba a acercarse a saludar, entonces vio que todos se estaban riendo de algo, no, no era de algo, era de alguien, entonces lo vio, su enemigo, el hombre con mejor puntería que había conocido y al cual ganaba en todos y cada uno de sus encuentros, solo tenía que cabrearlo y apostar, sería pan comido, pero alguien se le adelantó, entonces la vio ahí estaba ella, Anna, la que querría que fuera su Anna.

-¿Me cuentas el chiste para poder reírme también?,_dijo ella en un tono seco.

-Veras preciosa, una cría como tú no puede ganarme, dudo mucho que sepas coger un arco,_dijo haciendo que su grupo de amigos o "idiotas" como decidió apodarlos Hao, se rieran atrayendo miradas.

-¿Crees que alguien como tú puede ganarme?, ahora entiendo el chiste y es muy, pero que muy bueno,_dijo una sarcástica Anna.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, dios definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa chica que miraba con frialdad y desafío al posiblemente hombre más idiota que jamás había pisado la tierra.

-Esta bien querida, veremos quién se ríe ahora, apuesto 20 a que te gano yo.

-No tengo tantas monedas,_dijo Anna.

Hao se acercó al puesto y apostó 30 monedas por Anna, por su mirada de confianza sería dinero fácil.

-Pues lo siento mucho...

-Han apostado 30 por la rubia, ¿igualas o prefieres rajarte?,_pregunto el dueño con cierta sorna, le recordaba a la primera vez que se había metido con el mayor de los Asakura.

Anna se quedo perpleja, ¿quién había sido?, ahora no podía pensar en eso, lo primero sería ganar a ese idiota y desquitarse, luego ya encontraría al que había apostado por ella y le haría darle una parte aunque fuera.

-Por supuesto que lo igualo, no sé quién tendrá ganas de perder tanto dinero,_dijo cabreado.

El silencio se hizo más tenso primer tiro, era el turno de Jack o el "rey de los idiotas", no le dio al blanco, pero saco 80 puntos, ahí estaba Anna en su primer tiro, tenso la cuerda y dio justo en el centro del blanco 100 puntos, la gente empezó a aplaudir, pero aún no había ganado. Continuaron por un par de rondas más siendo Anna la ganadora igualando a Hao en su récord de 15 dianas seguidas.

-Vamonos de aquí,_dijo Jack.

-Siempre te gusta verlo sufrir, ¿lo has hecho por eso o por la chica?,_le preguntó el dueño del puesto a Hao en confianza.

-Digamos que un poco de ambas,_dijo algo avergonzado, pero que más daba ahora tenía 76 fichas.

Anna se acercó al puesto en busca de quien fuera que apostó por ella y ahí estaba él, Hao Asakura, el chico que se sentaba delante de ella y que había sido muy amable con ella, de los pocos que habían conseguido hacer que se sintiera bien en su corta vida.

-¿Has sido tú?,_le preguntó a lo que Hao asintió,_Pues deberías darme algo, ¿no crees?, has ganado mucho gracias a mi.

-¿Qué prefieres 15 fichas o que te enseñe a ganar más?,_pregunto Hao divertido, aunque por dentro se estaba derritiendo, esa chica era preciosa, agradecía a los dioses el al menos no haberse quedado mirándola como un tonto.

Anna no era tonta, claro que sabía cómo ganar más, entonces ¿porque le había sonreído?, ¿porque se había decidido por la segunda opción?, tras dar al menos un par de vueltas por todos los puestos Hao la invitó a quedarse con el, su hermano y unos amigos a los cuales le presentó, Pilika era la que más emocionada se veía, por fin otra chica en el grupo.

-¿Cuánto has ganado?,_pregunto Hao a su hermano.

-125, contestó orgulloso el menor.

-Yo gane 120 y Horo 115, ¿tú cuantas Hao?,_pregunto Len, ya tenía ganas de colaborar en hacer sufrir a Hao o a Horo.

-Yo unas pocas más que vosotros 230,_dijo Hao entre risas,_hasta Anna que ha jugado en menos tiempo os gana, ha conseguido 150.

Todos miraron con asombro y admiración a Anna haciendo que se sintiera incomoda, pero solo duró un poco, Pilika se acercó a ella y casi le suplico que la enseñara porque su hermano no tenía paciencia, ante esos ojos cálidos, azules y curiosos Anna no se pudo negar y prometió hacerlo a lo que la Ainu menor sonrío.

-Muy bien Horo ahora eres mi criado, voy a ser un amo bondadoso, en lugar de tres horas bajo mi mandato, te voy a proponer otra cosa, bueno en realidad te lo voy a ordenar,_miro a su hermano con cara de diversión y luego a Len y a Pilika que asintieron con cierta burla y maldad,_vamos a ir a la casa del terror y luego a la de las torturas.

Horo se puso blanco, Anna lo miraba con cierta pena, a pesar de ser nueva pudo entender que a Horo no le hacían mucha gracia las casas de terror y por lo que le dijo Hao esas dos eran las que más miedo daban de todo Japón.

-Pobrecito, ¿no te habrás pasado?,_le dijo Anna a su nuevo mejor amigo, aunque eso es lo que ella quería pensar, no podía, no, ella no podía enamorarse, debería salir corriendo y no mirarlo más, pero simplemente no podía.

-No, la verdad es que podía haber sido peor, ¿a ti no te dan miedo o si?,_Anna negó con la cabeza, aún llevaba esa expresión seria que la caracterizaba.

Pero a vista de Hao era hermosa y poco a poco la iba conociendo, más y más le gustaba, aunque aún no sabía gran cosa de ella, estaba tan perdido pensando en pedirle su número de teléfono para quedar con ella y a donde podría llevarla, el enseñarle la ciudad parecía una buena excusa, que no se dio cuenta de que Anna lo estaba llamando.

-Hao, ¿me estabas escuchando?,_preguntó Anna, aunque la respuesta era obvia, era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos castaños y divertidos que escondían un mundo que le encantaría conocer, pero no podía tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, perdona, estaba despistado,_pero despistado por tu culpa, pensó.

-No pasa nada, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que te perdone,_dijo divertida.

-¿Me vas a hacer chantaje?, no me esperaba eso de ti,_dijo fingiendo desilusión.

-¿Qué te esperabas de mi?, qué babeara a tus pies como esas locas de la clase, qué te adorara,_dijo Anna divertida, pero sin cambiar del todo su expresión seria, al ver como Hao se ponía blanco al recordar las escenas que esas locas le hacían a veces.

-No, tú eres diferente Anna,_y por eso me gustas, pensó.

-Diferente, es una forma original y bonita de llamarme rara, ¿no crees?,_dijo ella visiblemente desanimada, aunque tratase de ocultarlo.

Hao la observo por un largo rato, los ojos de esa chica reflejaban dolor, tristeza y miedo, el no quería eso, así se paro frente de ella cortándole el paso y la cogió de los hombros haciendo que Anna se parase y lo mirase a los ojos.

-Anna, tú no eres rara, las raras y locas son ellas, eres la primera chica que intenta ver que hay más allá de una cara bonita, tienes carácter y eso es lo que te hace diferente, especial, pero no rara, ¿vale?

Anna asintió y se perdió en los ojos del chico que tenía parado enfrente, ¿cómo no ver esa cara bonita?, pensó, Hao era el primer chico que le había dicho eso y sus palabras rebotaban en su cabeza, junto con su sonrisa, tan cálida, tan dulce, tan sincera, lo besaría ahí mismo, pero ella…, no podía enamorarse, o ¿si?

-¡Hao, Anna, daros prisa, quieren un grupo de seis!,_gritaba Pilika a unos metros de distancia, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de su cercanía y se alejaran sonrojados de un salto, Pilika se maldijo por no mirar bien antes de gritar, pero eso era bueno, porque los dos se gustaban.

-Vamos,_dijo Hao ofreciéndole la mano sin mirarla, lo último que necesitaba es que lo viera sonrojado.

-Si, vamos,_dijo Anna en un tono seco y frío, lo tomo de la mano y tiro de él, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que su sangre bajara de sus mejillas, pero, ¿qué tenía ese chico?

Entraron a la casa encantada los seis, daba algo de miedo, pero nada comparado con su madre enfadada o su abuela, Anna tampoco parecía inmutarse, aunque permanecía cerca de él, lo cual hacía que al pensarlo Hao se sonrojara, entonces un trueno hizo retumbar la sala, haciendo que Horo diera un grito y que el resto menos Pilika que iba enganchada de Len y de Yoh, rieran un poco, por lo bajo.

-¿Te ha gustado siervo?,_dijo un irónico Hao.

-No me obligues a ir a la otra,_suplico Horo con cascadas en los ojos.

-Pobre de mi hermano,_dijo Pilika,_Hao, déjalo libre,_suplico con sus ojos azules mientras aguantaba unas lágrimas.

-Te salvas por tu hermana, no soporto ver llorar a una mujer, aunque aún sea una cría.

Pilika asfixio a Hao con un fuerte abrazo, Anna sintió algo de celos, ¿celos?, no, imposible, a ella no le gustaba Hao, debía de ser más dura con él, ella no se podía enamorar.

Después de meterse un rato con Horo comieron y se recorrieron el parque de arriba a abajo, dejando para el final las atracciones acuáticas, a Keiko le iba a dar un ataque, pero después del gran favor de soportar a un inquilino que le iban a hacer, no sería para tanto la regañina.

-Mamá nos va a matar,_dijo un alegre Hao, mientras le pasaba el brazo por detrás del cuello a su hermano pequeño.

-No digas eso, hay que ser positivos,_dijo Yoh mientras en el fondo se temía lo peor.

-Si, siempre nos podemos colar por la ventana,_los gemelos se rieron con ganas mientras los demás los veían con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿alguien sabe donde queda esta dirección?,_pregunto Anna mientras mostraba un papel blanco con una excelente caligrafía.

Todos los presentes miraron con sorpresa la nota, luego a Anna y de nuevo a la nota, después a los gemelos que se miraban entre ellos, preguntándose quién contestaría.

-Anna, dime, ¿de dónde has sacado esa dirección?,_pregunto Hao.

-¿Pasa algo malo con ella?,_pregunto con cierta frialdad, conforme avanzaba la tarde la rubia iba en un sube y baja con el mayor de los Asakura se mostraba dulce, luego arisca, después se iba con Pilika a ver esto y aquello, así todo el rato.

-He preguntado primero,_dijo Hao, aunque su tono se noto algo más rígido si quería jugar con el las llevaba claras, ya había visto como utilizaban a su madre y no iba a dejar que una mujer le hiciera eso.

-Es al sitio al que debo ir,_dijo la rubia con cierto fastidio,_al parecer hay una plaga de termitas donde vivo.

Hao y Yoh se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer, la situación se estaba volviendo tensa, sobre todo con el mayor.

-Pues resulta que es nuestra casa,_dijo Yoh riendo con nerviosismo.

Un momento, un momento, él no le había dicho que esa mujer tenía hijos y mucho menos que eran de su edad y se saltó la importante parte de que los dos estaban en su clase y de que se estaba empezando a enamorar de uno de ellos.

 **¿Qué os pareció?, creo que me quedo algo raro, pero ahora veremos si llevan mejor o peor la convivencia, ¿le abrirá Anna su corazón?, ¿podrá Hao vencer sus miedos y ver más allá de ellos?, todo eso se resolverá conforme la historia avance, nos vemos.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	5. Chapter 5: No es justo

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, totalmente mía.**

 **Hooola de nuevo, esta vez vamos a ver algo más de la relación entre Hao y Anna y lo "bien" que empiezan a llevarse, este es sólo el principio del fin. Espero que os guste, dejadmelo en los review, no os incordio más y os dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 5: No es justo.**

No podía pasarle eso, no, no, no, a él no, Anna que al principio le había parecido diferente y agradable era una bomba ácida, de esas que de repente saben algo dulce, pero ella tenía un pequeño defecto, se había convertido en ácido puro con ciertos matices de dulzor que sólo conseguían confundirlo.

-Menuda semana os espera,_susurro Horo-Horo a Hao que iba junto a él alejado del grupo.

Yoh iba más adelante junto con Anna y Pilika con la que la rubia hablaba mirando de reojo con cautela a cierto chico moreno cuyo ánimo había decaído desde que Len había abandonado el grupo y ya no tenía con quién burlarse del Ainu mayor, pues su hermana estaba en las "bandas enemigas".

-Mejor no me lo digas, esto es lo peor y lo mejor que me ha pasado,_susurro Hao, casi más para el que para Horo.

-¿Te sigue gustando?, no te ofendas, pero es un poco, amargada, aunque con Pilika parece llevarse bien, pero es un poco rara, al principio nos pareció que os llevabais mejor,_siguió Horo con los susurros.

-No lo sé, es complicada, es como si de repente, se hubiera puesto un caparazón, quizás la he asustado y se ha puesto a la defensiva.

-Hao, yo creía que sabías ligar,_dijo Horo entre risas atrayendo la atención de ciertas chicas que caminaban delante y del hermano pequeño de cierto castaño que se había puesto rojo.

-Horo, te vas a acordar de esta,_susurro en un tono burlón y amenazador el mayor de los Asakura.

-Siempre están igual, pero no te lo tomes en serio, siempre se amenazan, pero nada más,_dijo Pilika mientras miraba el espectáculo que estaban armando.

Las palabras de Pilika hicieron apenas un suave eco en la mente de Anna cuyos ojos negros y penetrantes se fijaban en cierto castaño sonrojado y según ella era muy, muy mono en esos matices.

-Anna, ¿me estás escuchando?,_preguntó Pilika mientras dirigía su mirada a aquello que momentáneamente distraía a su compañera,_así que es eso,_dijo Pilika mientras miraba a una Anna que ocultaba sin éxito un pequeño sonrojo.

-No es nada, parecen dos payasos, ¿no te dan vergüenza?,_preguntó fríamente.

-No, ahora no hay nadie en la calle, además estamos empapados, bastante espectáculo es el que estamos dando solo por eso, tenemos que ir andando porque no nos dejan subir al bus, ¿recuerdas?,_dijo Pilika entre risas.

-En cierto modo tienes razón,_dijo la rubia ya más calmada, contagiada por la alegría de la Ainu menor.

Siguieron caminando por quince minutos más Yoh y Hao iban delante del grupo hablando de cualquier cosa con Horo, mientras Anna y Pilika iban más atrás envueltas en las alocadas ideas que a la última se le ocurrían.

-Pilika, nos desviamos aquí, date prisa, como se haga más tarde papá me va a colgar y a ti también,_le dijo Horo mientras agitaba la mano para que se diera prisa.

Pilika y Anna aumentaron el paso y el el cruce se despidieron todos, y se quedaron Yoh y Hao a solas con Anna, el que más incomodo estaba con la situación era Yoh, que podía palpar la tensión que se había generado entre su hermano y la chica que tanto le gustaba.

-Anna, ¿tienes que recoger algo o pasarte por algún sitio?,_preguntó Yoh en un intento de romper el silencio.

-No,_respondió ella secamente.

-Anna, no seas tan borde, ¿te pasa algo?,_pregunto Hao algo preocupado, no la había visto tan fría y seca con otro que no fuera él en toda la tarde.

Anna se debatía internamente entre decirle la verdad a los ojos extrañados y suplicantes de Hao, pero no podía ceder tan fácil, estaba nerviosa, aterrada, cómo iba a vivir con él y olvidarlo al mismo tiempo, tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, estaba enamorada de ese chico odioso.

-Simplemente no me agrada la idea de que alguien maneje mi vida a su antojo,_le respondió la rubia creando un nuevo silencio hasta que llegaron a la pensión.

-¿Esta es vuestra casa?,_dijo Anna con su cara seria, pero con cierto asombro.

-Si, es una herencia familiar,_respondió Yoh alegremente, pero quitándole importancia.

-Anna,_dijo Hao mientras se acercaban a la puerta,_por favor, no te asustes ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?,_preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

-A que nuestra madre va a liar un pequeño espectáculo, no te preocupes,_dijo Hao mientras veía a su hermano adelantarse,_será divertido, es como ir al cine o al teatro, ahora verás de donde sacó mi lado teatral y cinismo,_dijo entre risas mientras Anna lo miraba extrañada a veces tenía ciertos toques de sinceridad que la asustaban.

-¡Mami ya hemos llegado!,_gritó Yoh.

-¡¿Puedes traernos tres toallas!?,_gritó Hao.

-Hijos míos, dejad las bromas, ¿para qué queréis tres toallas?,_dijo Keiko iba a seguir pero se quedo perpleja al ver el panorama de la entrada, su acompañante, también mostró sorpresa en su rostro.

-Anna, al final te las has apañado para venir, ¿los conocías?,_preguntó el doctor animado.

Anna alzó una ceja observándolo con cara de reproche, él fue el que le pidió que se las apañase para ir a esa dirección porque quería preparar una tarde romántica con la excusa de que desgraciadamente la desinfección comenzó antes de lo previsto.

-Tengo mis recursos,_respondió con simpleza la chica,_usted debe ser la señora Asakura, encantada de conocerla, soy Anna Kyoyama, muchas gracias por acogernos en su casa.

Anna Kyoyama, esa era la chica que le gustaba al mayor de sus hijos, era muy guapa, educada y amable, de modales finos por como se inclino con respeto hacia ella, Keiko la observo y se fijo en que Hao la miraba de reojo, luego de responder a Anna cortésmente miro con cara de reproche a sus hijos.

-Vosotros dos, mejor dicho tú, ¿cómo se te ocurre la gran idea de montaros en las atracciones de agua para terminar?,_dijo Keiko mientras miraba con reproche al mayor de sus hijos,_¿y si os ponéis malos?, además la has arrastrado a ella y seguro que a Horo y a Pilika también.

-Todo lo que dices es cierto, pero madre, estás siendo descortés, ¿quien es ese y que hace en casa?;dijo Hao señalando a cierto doctor con un ademán.

-Voy a por unas toallas y a preparar el baño para vosotros, ya sabéis las damas primero, ¿por qué no te presentas mientras tanto?,_dijo mientras se alejaba.

Todos los presentes, menos Hao miraron a Keiko con una gota en la cabeza, Anna recordaba lo que Hao le había contado en la entrada y era totalmente cierto, no se podía negar que eran madre e hijo.

-Hola chicos, soy el doctor Mike un amigo de vuestra madre, encantado de conoceros.

-Hola, yo soy Yoh, encantado,_dijo Yoh, Hao simplemente saludo con la cabeza.

-Y tú , debes de ser Hao, ¿no?,_preguntó Mike en un intento de entablar la amistad con el mayor de los Asakura.

-¿Además de médico eres adivino?,_dijo con sarcasmo mientras Anna lo miraba atentamente y Yoh le mandaba una mirada de reproche.

Hao no era solamente protector con su hermano pequeño, también lo era con su madre, por algún motivo llevaba puestos los pantalones de esa casa en cierto modo, quizás su padre murió cuando él era muy pequeño, estaba ensimismada en su mente cuando vio a una sonriente Keiko que le ofrecía una toalla y una mano, con la que la arrastró hasta el baño.

-Así que tu eres la chica que cuida Mike, no me dijo que eras tan joven, mis hijos me hablaron de ti,_dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mike tampoco me dijo que usted tenía hijos y mucho menos que eran de mi edad o iban a mi mismo instituto, si le sirve de consuelo,_dijo Anna.

-Los médicos tienen demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, bueno Anna, este es el baño ahí esta la ducha y ahí las aguas termales, puedes demorarte lo que quieras, te he dejado una bata para que subas arriba a cambiarte con libertad y Anna, no me trates de usted, llámame Keiko, ¿vale?

-Cómo quieras Keiko-san, muchas gracias por su amabilidad y perdone las molestias que le pueda ocasionar.

-Anna, no es ninguna molestia, es como tener una hija por unas semanas, los chicos son adorables, pero no puedes hablar de ciertas cosas con ellos, puedes contarme lo que quieras, supongo que vivir con un hombre tiene sus complicaciones,_dijo Keiko sonriente.

Anna acepto su oferta de charlas sin pensarlo, quizás contagiada con la energía positiva o con el entusiasmo de la madre del chico que le gustaba, después Keiko abandono la estancia y ella se introdujo en el mejor baño del mundo bajo su punto de vista, el único problema es que no debía tardar demasiado.

-Chicos, sé que esto es repentino y algo fuerte para vosotros, pero me gustaría que nos llevemos bien,_dijo Mike con mucho nerviosismo y bajo la atenta mirada de un nada contento Hao Asakura.

-No te preocupes, seguro que podremos sobrellevar la situación,_dijo Yoh para calmar la tensión que su hermano estaba creando.

-Es una pena que no tengamos los mismos gustos,_dijo Hao con aburrimiento dejando helado a su hermano y a cierto doctor cuyo nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos.

-Hao, sé que es difícil, mis padres también se divorciaron y a mi tampoco me gustaba que mi madre saliera con otros hombres,_dijo Mike en un intento de mejorar el ambiente.

-No te he preguntado por tu vida que yo recuerde, si te soporto es por mi madre, pero sólo delante de ella, no es necesario que medies palabras conmigo cuando ella no esté,_dijo Hao con una cínica sonrisa.

Un incómodo silencio se formo en el ambiente hasta que finalmente Keiko apareció, para poner paz.

-Chicos, subid mejor a vuestra habitación, Yoh he dejado tu ropa sobre la cama de Hao, ordenarlo como podáis, ya sabéis ha sido repentino, lo siento,_dijo Keiko.

-No te preocupes mamá,_dijo Hao divertido y arrastró a su hermano que aún estaba procesando lo que había pasado.

-¿Se han portado bien contigo?,_preguntó Keiko con algo de miedo.

-Algo así, me dijiste que Hao era complicado, pero no me imaginaba que lo fuese tanto,_dijo Mike con algo de temor.

-No te preocupes hablaré con él, ya sabes, está en esa etapa, ¿con Yoh todo bien?

-Si, realmente es cierto que los gemelos son muy diferentes, pero no hables con él, quiero ganarme su confianza por mí mismo, no creo que sea tan difícil,_dijo más animado Mike, pero no se imaginaba lo difícil que era ganarse la confianza de alguien como Hao Asakura.

-Hao, ¿qué has hecho?, le prometiste a mamá que te ibas a ser bueno, se lo prometimos los dos,_dijo Yoh recargándose en la puerta de su hermano mayor.

-¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto?, no seas tan duro conmigo, me ha pillado por sorpresa, ¿vale?, me comportaré mejor la próxima vez, siento no ser siempre el mejor ejemplo Yoh,_dijo esto último con sinceridad mirando a Yoh a la cara.

-No te preocupes, a mi también me ha pillado desprevenido y no eres un mal ejemplo Hao, aunque no haya sido lo correcto ha sido divertido,_dijo Yoh entre risas deshaciendo la pequeña tensión que quedaba.

-Yoh, creía que había perdido esta camiseta y estos pantalones,_dijo Hao reclamando respuestas.

-No me preguntaste por ellos,_dijo Yoh encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye, Yoh, tenemos un problema, todo esto no cabe en mi armario,_dijo Hao mientras hacía sitio como medianamente podía en los cajones de la cómoda y el armario.

-¿Seguro?, entonces, ¿dónde la pongo?

-Espera, podemos ponerla en el cajón de la cama nido, no hay colchón aún,_dijo Hao con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a su hermano a seguir ordenando la ropa.

Anna había salido de la ducha y se había puesto la bata, también había echado la ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia como le había pedido Keiko-san, pero aún no le había quedado muy claro dónde estaba el cuarto que le había sido asignado.

Subió a la planta de arriba donde se encontraban los gemelos, se podía escuchar el jaleo que tenían armado casi desde abajo, gritos, risas y reproches, se debatió entre tocar la puerta del que parecía ser el epicentro de todo el ruido que había en esa casa o bien bajar abajo y pedirle a Keiko-san que le volviera indicar la dirección.

Estaba dentro de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y Hao salió sin mirar bien lo que había delante haciendo que él y Anna cayeran al suelo, acabando ella sobre él.

-¿Estabas espiando o te has perdido rubia?,_preguntó Hao con cierta diversión desde el suelo.

Anna lo miro desde su posición encima de él, se había puesto toda roja y se sentía profundamente humillada, estaba desnuda prácticamente sólo poseía esa bata, lo único que se le ocurrió fue intentar cruzarle la cara.

-Oye tranquila, Anna, era un broma,_dijo Hao mientras le sujetaba el brazo derecho con fuerza y le ayudaba a reincorporarse con cuidado, para que no se le viera nada.

Anna estaba demasiado nerviosa, enojada y encima desorientada y lo peor de todo es que el muy maldito había parado el golpe, todas esas sensaciones terminaron en un rápido impulso que Hao no se esperó, si, la famosa izquierda.

-No me toques,_dijo muy irritada, dejando a Hao a cuadros y con un enfado que iba creciendo al mismo tiempo que su mejilla se tornaba de rojo.

-¿Estás loca o qué?, ¿por quién me tomas?,_pregunto en un amenazante tono de voz mientras Yoh observaba la escena sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Loca yo?, el loco aquí eres tú, ni te espío, ni estoy perdida y por encima de todo eso no necesito tu ayuda,_dijo Anna elevando su tono de voz alertando a los adultos que se encontraban en el salón,_iba a deciros que el baño está listo,_dijo finalmente.

-Vale, vale, tranquila, ya me ha quedado claro que eres una insoportable, no necesito que me dirijas ni la palabra,_esta vez era Hao el que elevaba su tono de voz cuyo tono de enfado iba en aumento nadie le levantaba la mano y menos ella, por mucho que le gustase eso no lo iba a tolerar bajo ningún concepto.

-No te la dirijo por elección mía, me ha pedido el favor tu madre y el único insoportable eres tú,_dijo Anna con la respiración alterada y mirando con rabia al mayor de los gemelos.

Keiko y Mike habían escuchado y visto la última escena, Anna fue dirigida a su habitación por Mike, mientras Keiko arrastró a Hao a su habitación junto con su hermano, la situación se les había descontrolado.

-Hao, por el amor de dios, tesoro, ¿qué ha pasado?,_pregunto Keiko en un intento de calmar a su hijo.

-Pasa que es una insoportable, encima que la agarro para que no se haga daño al caer y le ayudo a levantarse no tiene suficiente con intentar levantarme la mano sino que encima espera a que me despiste para darme el golpe,_estalló Hao con rabia.

-Hao, Hao, cálmate, a ver déjame ver esa mejilla,_dijo Keiko mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-Creo que se os a ido de las manos a los dos,_dijo Yoh sinceramente,_creo que simplemente se ha sentido acorralada y a reaccionado así, además yo creo que os gustáis entre los dos, ¿no?

-No lo sé,_dijo Hao.

-Lo que yo si sé es que tenéis que disculparos los dos y olvidaros del asunto, antes de que esto se agrave, ¿de acuerdo?,_se impuso Keiko,_y no quiero peros,_saltó antes de que su hijo se quejase.

-Esta bien le pediré disculpas a es rubia insoportable,_gruño por lo bajo, aunque realmente no me agrade la idea, pensó.

Por otro lado en el cuarto del menor de los gemelos Mike intentaba mediar palabras con Anna, si que hablara de cómo se sentía era difícil que le pidiera disculpas a ese chico parecía un imposible.

-Anna, le has doblado la cara, la tenía roja, tienes que disculparte con él, por favor,_suplico Mike por enésima vez.

-No pienso disculparme por algo que hice justamente, se propasó.

-Me has dicho que ibas a tocar y él salió de golpe, pero tú caíste sobre él, ¿no crees que cambio vuestra posición para que no te hicieras demasiado daño?,_insistió Mike tratando de convencerla,_además te ayudo a levantarte con cuidado para que no se te viese nada, ¿no?

-Me disculparé con él,_cedió finalmente la rubia para que Mike se dejase en paz.

Aunque, Anna, realmente se había perdido en su mente con una frase que dijo Mike, "para que no te hicieras demasiado daño", ¿sería cierto?, si, tenía que serlo, sino no lo entendía.

Se dedicó a ponerse ropa cómoda y a preparar el pijama antes de bajar al salón cuando llegó se metió en la cocina a ayudar a Keiko a pesar de que ella había insistido en que no era necesario, mientras tanto Yoh y Hao se encontraban en el baño.

-Oye, Nii-chan, te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?,_Hao asintió ante las palabras de su hermano mientras se vestía.

-Yoh, no se te ocurra enamorarte, te puede tocar una loca como a mi,_dijo Hao para después reírse de si mismo, se iba a tragar parte de su orgullo por ella.

-No te preocupes Nii-chan, todo saldrá bien,_respondió Yoh con una sonrisa.

Salieron del baño directos hacia el salón, Hao rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina, si tenía que pedir perdón, cuanto menos público mejor y con que su madre lo viera arrastrase tenía suficiente.

-Oye, Anna, siento lo de antes,_dijo Hao con un hilo de voz, Anna estaba tan nerviosa por la sinceridad de sus palabras y por tener que tragarse su propio orgullo que no lo escuchó.

-¿Decías?,_preguntó algo desorientada pero con cara seria y mirada indescifrable.

-Que siento lo de antes,_repitió Hao igual de sincero pero algo molesto.

-No te preocupes, pasado, pisado, siento haberte pegado,_dijo ella con la misma sinceridad.

-No te preocupes, aunque he de reconocer que eres una bruta, he visto a chicos que pegan menos fuerte que tú,_dijo Hao algo más animado que ella también pidiera perdón era algo bueno no.

-¿Una bruta?,_preguntó con la ceja alzada,_yo sin embargo no he visto a nadie más torpe que tú,_dijo algo molesta, ella era una dama, que se creía ahora.

-Vaya siento mucho no ser tan perfecto como tú,_dijo un ya sarcástico y visiblemente enfadado Hao.

-Si, yo también lo siento,_contestó Anna en el mismo tono mientras se repetía no le mires a los ojos o te perderás en ellos.

Hao salió de la cocina más molesto de lo que entró, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica?, ¿tanto lo odiaba? y lo peor de todo, ¿tanto la quería él que no era capaz de olvidar las fugaces sonrisas que le había visto?

-Esto no es bueno,_murmuró Mike.

-No te preocupes,_le dijo Yoh calmado,_los dos tienen demasiado orgullo por lo poco que he visto de Anna sé que lo tiene, por eso es normal que choquen a la hora de disculparse, supongo que hasta que no pasen más tiempo juntos no se arreglaran las cosas, pero no te preocupes Mike, todo saldrá bien,_dijo mientras se disculpaba para ir a buscar a su hermano.

"Hasta que no pasen más tiempo juntos", esa frase de Yoh iba a traer muchos problemas, sobre todo porque Mike empezó a darle vueltas a una idea para que su acogida y el hijo mayor de la mujer que tanto le gustaba se empezasen a llevar mejor o incluso a soportarse.

-Keiko, ¿podemos hablar un momento?, a solas,_Anna capto la indirecta y salió al jardín, necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

-No te preocupes, están en esa edad en la que el orgullo es algo muy importante, estoy segura de que se resolverá,_dijo Keiko rápidamente temiendo lo peor, que Mike decidiera irse a otro lugar.

-Tengo una idea para que eso pase, ¿qué te parece si les mandamos hacer cosas o pasar tiempo juntos a los dos?

-No te parece que eso es algo así como obligarlos a soportarse, es mejor darles tiempo,_dijo Keiko, contenta de que no se fuera.

-Hasta que no pase tiempo no vamos a poder quitarles los ojos de encima o se los sacaran conozco a esa chica, confía en mi Keiko, ya verás como mejorarán si tienen que apoyarse para realizar tareas juntos.

-Solo si tú te encargas de los posibles destrozos o problemas que puedan ocasionar en mi casa,_dijo Keiko divertida, pensándolo bien era como si les diesen un empujón.

-De acuerdo, pues se lo tenemos que decir esta noche durante la cena, preferiblemente al terminar, podrían empezar por fregar los platos juntos,_propuso Mike.

-Buena idea, esta semana le toca a Yoh preparar el desayuno suyo y de su hermano les haré a los tres hablar para ponerse de acuerdo y preparárselo juntos,_dijo Keiko con una sonrisa.

Keiko continuó haciendo la cena junto con Mike, una vez que terminaron él aviso a Anna para que entrase dentro a cenar y Keiko les ordeno a sus adorados hijos que bajasen.

La tensión durante toda la cena entre dos personas era palpable y cortante, el orgullo, la rabia y la frustración que sentían era casi tan insoportable como los intentos por parte del resto por eliminar dicha tensión.

-Chicos, Mike y yo hemos hablado, no podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo con discusiones constantes, así que hemos decidido que harán tareas en conjunto, tendrán que trabajar en equipo para lograrlo, empezaréis esta noche, los tres recogeréis la mesa y mientras Yoh barre el comedor y recoge el mantel vosotros dos fregaréis los platos,_dijo Keiko antes de que a Hao o a Anna se les ocurriera salir corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-El objetivo es que os llevéis mejor y la casa no se convierta en un campo de batalla,_puntuó Mike.

-Eso, ¡NO ES JUSTO!,_saltaron Hao y Anna con un enfado que haría temblar hasta al demonio.

-Mamá y ¿no sería mejor que yo y Hao nos encarguemos de fregar?,_propuso Yoh.

-¡SI!,_saltaron Hao y Anna con una sincronización que empezaba a dar miedo.

-Sé que no os gustará al principio pero ya lo hemos decidido, es por vuestro bien y espero que os comportéis,_terminó la conversación Keiko mirando a sus hijos con seriedad y a Anna con dulzura.

-Por favor, intentad llevaros bien,_les pidió Mike mirando sobre todo a Anna.

Los adultos fueron a la sala contigua, si escuchaban un ruido por encima de otro irían rápidamente, pero confiaban en que no pasase nada y rápidamente entablaron una conversación olvidándose por completo de los problemas que en esa casa ocurrían.

-Hagamos esto por las buenas,_dijo Hao dirigiéndose a Anna con cierta rudeza, rudeza con la que ella misma lo trataba a él.

-Si, supongo que serás capaz de fregar cinco platos,_dijo ella irónica.

Yoh no sabía si reír o llorar ante esa situación, terminaron de llevar los platos al fregadero y dejo a la pareja de la noche a solas en la cocina, por lo menos no tienen que tocar los fogones y nadie saldrá ardiendo pensó alegremente.

-Yo friego y tu secas, ¿te parece bien?,_pregunto Hao esta vez en un tono neutro.

-Como prefieras, si quieres, puedo fregar yo y tu secar,_se ofreció Anna también en tono neutro.

-Tranquila, no soy torpe fregando, sólo quemo sartenes,_resaltó él irónico en un intento de calmar la tensión que empezaba a molestarlo, ¿por qué era tan fría?

-¿Eres un pirómano?,_pregunto divertida mientras secaba los platos que Hao le empezaba a pasar.

-¡No soy un pirómano!,_dijo Hao exaltado,_no he quemado ni la cocina, ni la casa,_se defendió.

-Todavía,_dijo Anna divertida dejando escapar una fina sonrisa al ver la cara de fastidio de Hao, era demasiado fácil y divertido picarlo.

Hao se dedicó a observar esa hermosa sonrisa y no respondió, siguió fregando, hasta que esa sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Anna que volvía a ser tan frío y serio como al parecer era costumbre, Anna sabía que la miraba de reojo, pero decidió no darle importancia, lo último que necesitaba era otra pelea.

Cuando algo de paz reina y todo parece estar bien, algo suele torcerse y así fue como se torcieron las cosas, Yoh entro para ver cuanto les quedaba, Hao respondió que poco y tan solo cinco minutos después Hao y Anna estaban peleando a voces sobre quién había roto un plato mientras se lanzaban agua, espuma y estropajos.

Keiko, el menor de su hijo y su invitado observaron la escena no sin cierta diversión, después de unas disculpas obligatorias y limpiar el desastre que habían armado, porque Mike lo ordeno a modo de librarse, comenzó algo que alteraría la paz de la pensión por un tiempo indefinido.

-Rubia, esto es la guerra,_le susurro Hao mientras subían las escaleras,_prepárate porque no pienso tener piedad,_dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora.

-Si yo fuera tú Hao Asakura, dormiría con un ojo abierto a partir de esta noche, porque si me atacas una sola vez, te la devolveré más fuerte,_lo amenazó en susurros Anna antes de meterse en la que actualmente era su habitación.

Esa noche cada uno pensaba en un plan para destruir al otro, era irónico, ya que realmente lo que más querían era estar juntos, Yoh había decidido preparar el desayuno para los tres durante cinco días a partir del lunes, prefería hacerlo solo, era mejor que acompañado por el torbellino que Hao y Anna representaban.

-Hao, ¿qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado?,_preguntó Yoh preocupado.

-Pasa que me gusta, que me cabrea, que me vuelve loco y no hay quien la entienda, ahora mismo le he declarado abiertamente la guerra,_dijo con una sonrisa que aseguraba mucho dolor.

-Pero Nii-chan, ¿no dices que te gusta?,_le preguntó confundido.

-Si, me gusta, pero si ella quiere jugar, voy a jugar y bien, ya verás al final dejará de odiarme, sé que la Anna de esta tarde está debajo de ese caparazón y si tengo que amargarle la existencia para que salga, lo haré, aunque me duela,_dijo Hao con fuego en los ojos.

-Hao mejor vamos a dormir, porque se te está empezando a ir la olla, estás delirando,_dijo Yoh con una gota en la cabeza.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero cuando te enamores tú ya verás lo complicado que es,_dijo recostándose al lado de su hermano, tenía que estar listo para lo que se avecinaba.

 **Mis agradecimientos a mi querida Clau Asakura K, espero que te guste y te aseguro que en el próximo cap habrá mucho más salseo xDD**

 **También quiero agradecerle a Natalie y espero que te guste la convivencia ^^**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, espero que os haya gustado, no tardaré mucho con la próxima actualización porque** **tengo muchas ideas y espero que me ayude en algo, muchas gracias por los** **reviews que tanta ilusión me hacen, espero de verdad no defraudarlos y por favor si algo no os gusta me lo podéis decir.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y AGUANTARME**


	6. Chapter 6: No te soporto

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, totalmente mía.**

 **Hooola de nuevo, esta vez vamos a ver algo más de la relación entre Hao y Anna y lo "bien" que empiezan a llevarse, este es sólo el principio del fin. Espero que os guste, dejadmelo en los review, no os incordio más y os dejo leer.**

 **Capítulo 6: No te soporto.**

El lunes la alarma de Yoh despertó también a Hao pero se hizo el dormido, una vez que su hermano bajó aprovechando que tardaba algo en despertarse tomó algo de aceite de la despensa, ya tenía pensado su primer movimiento.

Subió despacio las escaleras y extendió con sumo cuidado una fina capa de aceite cuyo objetivo era hacer resbalar a cierta rubia, una trampa sencilla, rápida y eficaz.

Decidió vestirse y alejarse antes de que ella se despertase, efectivamente, Anna no se lo esperaba, no se llegó a hacer daño pero se resbaló cayo y se manchó la ropa.

-Hao Asakura, vas a conocer el infierno y lo vas a conocer en carne propia,_susurró a la nada con un tono que no prometía nada bueno.

-Anna, ¿estás bien?,_dijo saliendo de su habitación Hao con cara de diversión.

-Sí no te preocupes,_dijo desde el suelo,_preocúpate más por ti,_lo amenazó fríamente.

-Lo que tú digas,_rió divertido mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Se había pasado y bastante y Anna no iba a consentir eso, se iba a enterar, tenía que vengarse, pero al mismo tiempo sin que se notase demasiado, esa guerra tenía que ser sutil y tan silenciosa como mortal, de esa forma ni Mike ni Keiko-san interferirían.

-Buenos días hermanito.

-¿Qué has hecho?, estás demasiado alegre,_dijo Yoh conocía muy bien a su otra mitad.

-Nada malo, te lo aseguro, solo le he dado un pequeño escarmiento,_le respondió con una sonrisa.

Anna no tardo en bajar, se había cambiado de uniforme y su mirada fría y penetrante se clavaba en Hao y prometían un sufrimiento lento y doloroso, los dos entablaron un duelo de miradas que Anna perdió porque ya no pudo soportar el escozor de sus ojos.

-Buenos días niños, ¿qué tal se han despertado?,_pregunto Keiko mientras los echaba del salón y la cocina y los dirigía a la puerta para que no llegasen tarde.

-Bien,_respondieron los tres al unísono como si hubieran estado ensayando.

-Me alegro, tengan cuidado con los coches, miren antes de cruzar, hoy tenéis que prepararos el almuerzo vosotros mismos, comed lo que queráis hay de todo en la nevera y en la despensa, pasároslo bien.

-Esta mañana esta muy animada,_susurró Yoh para si mismo.

-Si, me alegra eso,_susurró Hao.

Anna los miró a ambos, se habían perdido en un punto lejano de sus mentes que por algún motivo se habían conectado para volverse a desconectar, continuaron en silencio, Anna empezó a pensar en planes para amargarle la existencia a Hao y ya tenía uno claro, iba a terminar implorando misericordia.

Se reunieron en la esquina con los demás y el viaje al instituto se volvió más animado los chicos iban delante haciendo bromas mientras Anna y Pilika tenían charlas sobre cualquier tema más atrás.

-¿Y qué tal es la convivencia?,_preguntó Pilika con la mejor de las intenciones.

-Con Yoh es buena y con su madre igual, pero Hao es un insoportable,_confesó Anna, que por algún motivo confiaba en los azules y sinceros ojos de la alegre Pilika.

-¿En serio?, yo creía que Hao y tú os gustabais,_dijo Pilika desanimada.

-Y yo también,_susurró Anna,_pero eso no puede ser,_dijo con ánimo decaído.

-¿Por qué no?, conozco a Hao desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca lo había visto interesado en alguien, ni tampoco tan abierto con alguien al que apenas conoce, creía que quizás…, ya sabes, pero, Anna, ¿por qué no puede ser?,_insistió Pilika con ojos suplicantes.

-Porque es un insoportable, ya te lo he dicho.

Al notar que Anna se había tensado, decidió dejar el tema, ella tendría sus motivos, pero Hao no la iba a dejar ir sin más, ¿o si?, los dos eran igual de complicados, con lo sencillo que sería decirse que se quieren el uno al otro, Pilika seria menor que ellos, pero no era tonta, sabia que los dos se gustaban mucho, decidió que seria el tiempo el que hablase por los dos y cambio radicalmente el tema de conversación.

-Eres un idiota Hao, ¿tanto te cuesta pedirle disculpas y terminar esa guerra que has empezado?,_insistio Len.

-Ella es la que quiere jugar, no soy tan culpable, se ha vuelto una insoportable,_se defendió el mayor de los Asakura.

-Nii-chan, en realidad sería buena idea que le hicieras caso a Len, ella no para de mirarte de reojo y tu a ella igual, se nota que os gustáis, ¿tanto os cuesta tragaros un poco de orgullo?

-Es ella la que me confunde, es frustrante como se abre y de golpe se cierra y no quiere ni mirarme.

-¿Y tu brillante solución es declararle la guerra?,_pregunto Horo.

-Dejádme en paz los tres, puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy libre.

-Pero Nii-chan, solo te aconsejamos, que nos hagas caso o no depende de ti, yo te apoyare pase lo que pase, al final vais a terminar uno u otro en el hospital.

Hao los miró con reproche sobre todo a su hermano y decidieron cambiar de tema, las clases pasaron más rápido de lo previsto y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a casa.

-¿Qué os apetece comer?,_pregunto Hao.

-Prefiero cocinar yo a que tú quemes la cocina,_le saltó Anna.

-¿Por qué no cocináis los dos?, yo hice el desayuno, pero aún así os ayudare,_dijo Yoh, no los dejaría solo ni 5 minutos.

-Querrás decir que nos vigilaras, podemos convivir con total tranquilidad los dos,_dijo Hao, a lo que Anna asintió.

Milagrosamente entre los dos hicieron el almuerzo sin gritos, ni voces ni nada, Yoh se quedó fregando los platos y Anna se excuso un momento y subió a la planta de arriba para cambiarse de ropa, Hao ayudo a su hermano a recoger los platos, para después subir a cambiarse.

-Tienes suerte de gustarme,_susurro Hao con cierta rabia.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación le cayó encima una mezcla de harina y sal, picaba y manchaba, lo justo para que lo manchase a él y no tanto la habitación, Anna salió de su cuarto y lo miró divertida.

-Hao, ¿te encuentras bien?, yo diría que estás algo pálido,_dijo ella apoyada en el pasillo y mirándolo con una sonrisa que aunque malvada tenía matices dulces.

-Mejor que tú cuando se me ocurra algo,_dijo él con cierta diversión.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?,_preguntó ella, sabia que lo que más odiaba era sentirse débil.

-No, me las sé arreglar solo,_dijo mientras tomaba dirección al baño.

Anna se aguanto la risa y se metió en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama una vez allí rió por lo bajo contra la almohada para que no se escuchase, Hao por su parte se encontró con su hermano en los pasillos que lo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Nii-chan?,_le preguntó alzando una ceja y jugándose en pellejo un poco.

-Esto es la guerra,_dijo con furia pero una sonrisa divertida,_hazme un favor, se me ha olvidado la ropa arriba tráeme cualquier cosa, y limpia un poco el cuarto.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerlo?, no soy tu criado,_le saltó Yoh, le divertía enfadar a su hermano a pesar de las consecuencias.

-Porque duermes conmigo, imagínate todo lo que te puedo hacer mientras duermes.

-Eres malo, Nii-chan,_le saltó Yoh hinchando los mofletes como un niño pequeño.

-Anda, por favor, Yoh, venga, y te explico eso que no entiendes de mates.

-Eres un chantajista,_dijo rendido subiendo las escaleras, aunque por otro lado había conseguido un por favor, nunca lo había visto tan cabreado y a la vez de buen humor, era una mezcla demasiado rara.

Cuando subió las escaleras se encontró con Anna, la saludo e intento entablar una conversación con ella, obteniendo un buen resultado, mejor de lo esperado, aunque si lo pensaba Anna nunca fue borde con él.

-Oye, Anna, ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar esta guerra?,_preguntó Yoh mientras terminaba de barrer la habitación de su hermano y que ahora ambos compartían.

-Dependerá de él, fue el que empezó y yo no, pero pienso ganarla, así que, que se vaya preparando,_dijo Anna con cierta maldad.

-Yo creo que tú y Nii-chan hacen buena pareja,_susurro Yoh más para él que para Anna.

-¿Decías algo, Yoh?,_preguntó Anna que lo seguía detrás de las escaleras.

-No, no, nada importante, solo que me preguntaba cuando van a llegar mamá y Mike, bueno Anna voy a llevarle esto a Hao, ahora nos vemos, ponte cómoda como si fuera tu casa,_dijo Yoh como despedida.

Anna se despidió de él con la mano, se acomodó en el salón y tomo los apuntes de su querido Hao, apuntes que a pesar de la guerra le había dejado, tenía que pasarlos a limpio cuanto antes y no le hacia gracia estar encerrada en una habitación todo el día sola, prefería estar abajo hablando tranquilamente con Yoh o peleando con Hao.

-¿Vas arriba o voy yo?,_preguntó Hao a su hermano, Yoh le indicó por señas que él subía quizás, si pasaban unos minutos a solas no pasaría nada.

-Hola, Annita,_saludo Hao sacando a flote todo el cinismo que tenía en su ser.

-Hola,_le respondió ella secamente.

Hao se sentó frente a Anna y Yoh no tardó mucho en llegar con su mochila y la de su hermano, rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra, Hao le explicaba cosas de ciencias a Yoh, mientras Anna los observaba con atención.

-Entonces el resultado seria 47,63, ¿no?,_pregunto Yoh algo dubitativo.

-Eso es, muy bien, ves como sabes hacerlo, no es tan difícil, venga ahora termina los dos que te quedan y te los corrijo, ¿vale?,_Yoh asintió satisfecho ante las palabras de su hermano.

-No es tan fácil,_dijo Anna molesta, por culpa del traslado perdió el ritmo y aún le costaban algunas cosas de matemáticas la asignatura que más le gustaba, pero más le costaba a veces.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?,_se ofreció Hao con una sonrisa, pero esta vez no era cínica, era más sincera, esas que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Quién me asegura que no me lo vas a explicar mal a adrede como parte de tu venganza?,_dijo Anna desconfiada.

-Anna, la guerra sigue en pie, pero no te preocupes, en esto tenemos tregua, ¿vale?,_dijo Hao ofreciendo su mano, que Anna estrechó.

Yoh observó las reacciones de Anna y su hermano, nadie pensaría que estaban en tregua, pero si les decían que eran novios todo el mundo lo creería, hacían muy buena pareja y cuando querían en la casa se respiraba paz.

-Ya está, es así, ¿verdad?

-Si, así es,_dijo Hao observando la rapidez con la que Anna aprendía,_tú no eres mala en mates, el profesor te felicitó por tus notas en las primeras pruebas que te obligaron a hacer.

-Pero esta parte no me la habían explicado, cuando te explican bien las cosas es más sencillo,_respondió ella con simpleza.

Hao subió a dejar las cosas en su habitación las suyas y las de su hermano, ya se le había ocurrido como vengarse de la rubia, la tregua era solo para temas del instituto, pero nada más, es cierto que hablar con Anna cuando estaban en tregua era lo mejor del mundo para él, pues ella se mostraba menos arisca y más dulce, pero aún así la guerra seguía en pie.

Anna subió arriba cuando Hao bajo, dejo sus cosas y sonrío algo emocionada ahora que nadie la veía, Hao era tan dulce, atento y original a la hora de explicar algo, hablar con él mientras le explicaba era agradable, Hao era agradable, no había nada mejor que esa tregua que habían pactado, porque cuando estaban en tregua dejaban de ser los dos tan cabezotas y se comportaban.

-Ojalá pudiera ser así todos los días,_susurro para sí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensando en él.

Keiko llegó con Mike ambos saludaron a los chicos y se introdujeron en la cocina para preparar la cena.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?,_le preguntó Hao a su madre.

-No, pero quiero que esta vez recojáis y freguéis los platos sin jaleos, ni peleas, ¿vale?,_suplico Keiko al mayor de sus hijos que asintió.

En el salón las noticias en la tele eran ignoradas por los tres chicos que se encontraban en él, Hao hablaba con Yoh animadamente sobre lo que podían hacer el próximo fin de semana y se debatían entre unas y otras cosas para proponer las mejores en el grupo, mientras Anna se mantenía ajena a la conversación, hablando por mensajes con Pilika que insistía en que se metiera en el grupo que tenían montado su hermano, Len, los gemelos y ella.

-Oye Anna, ¿tú que propones?,_le preguntó Hao con curiosidad, a fin de cuentas ya habían salido antes y si iba Pilika no se sentiría tan intimidad y era una buena forma de sacarle información a la rubia acerca de que le gustaba.

-No se, no me conozco la zona, pero donde antes vivía jugábamos al paintball, es como la guerra, pero con una serie de normas,_dijo Anna mirando a Hao con cierta diversión.

-Es una buena idea, si es como la guerra, entonces será fácil ganarte, anda, te voy a meter en el grupo, la idea es tuya, dila tú, Yoh y yo te apoyaremos, ¿verdad?,_dijo esto último mirando a su hermano pequeño.

Yoh miro a su hermano con una gotita en la cabeza y asintió aunque no muy convencido, Hao era muy competitivo, Anna no se quedaba atrás y luego estaban Len y Horo-Horo, desde luego las peleas y las risas iban a estar aseguradas.

Después de meter a Anna en el grupo y proponer el reto que fue aceptado por todos, Pilika propuso hacer los equipos a suertes antes de jugar para evitar posibles peleas, cosa que todos aceptaron la ingeniosa idea de la Ainu menor que junto con Yoh intentaba que el grupo reinase la paz y el equilibrio.

Cenaron en armonia hablando de lo que habían hecho durante el día, después recogieron la mesa y fregaron los platos en paz y sin ningún alboroto.

-Creo que ya se llevan mejor,_dijo Keiko feliz,_al final ha sido buena idea dejar que hagan cosas juntos y en equipo.

-Si, hasta a mi me sorprende la rapidez con la que ha mejorado su relación, pero me alegro mucho por ellos dos, ahora podemos estar más tranquilos,_dijo Mike relajándose en el salón junto con Keiko.

Los chicos se despidieron y subieron arriba a dormir, Hao miró a Anna con cierta diversión antes de que se encerrase en su habitación, Yoh lo miraba acusatoriamente, algo le había hecho.

-Hao, ¿qué has hecho?,_preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-Devolversela hermanito, va a pasar una noche muy animada,_dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

-Eres malo Nii-chan, ¿por qué no haces una tregua para siempre?

-Es complicado Yoh, me gustan las mujeres con carácter, quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar, además, nunca le haría daño, me gusta mucho aunque no se me note,_dijo riendo.

-Eres un desastre Nii-chan,_dijo Yoh riendo junto a su hermano.

Se entretuvieron en prepararse en uniforme, Hao empezó ha imitar a algunos profesores y Yoh a otro, reían a carcajada limpia.

-Yoh, para, para espera, espera, adivina quién soy ahora,_dijo Hao se puso la corbata de su uniforme en en cuello, se recogió el cabello en una cola baja y ando cojeando exageradamente,_niños, niños, cálmense, nunca he visto a nadie pronunciar tan horriblemente mal un idioma, tienen que estar nerviosos ante mi presencia o sino no tienen remedio en absoluto, son horribles,_dijo Hao mientras movía los brazos exageradamente y ponía una voz muy aguda y un impecable acento francés.

Después de la imitación los dos estaban en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, no podían ponerse ni siquiera de pie porque les temblaban las piernas y las lágrimas se les habían saltado.

-Hao deberías meterte en teatro,_dijo Yoh mientras trataba de clamar su respiración.

-No soy el único, no he visto a nadie imitar tan bien a nuestra estirada profesora de lengua,_dijo Hao provocando nuevas risas entre ambos al recordar la escena.

-Calla, calla, mejor vamos a dormir, hablando de lengua mañana nos toca a primera hora y yo me tengo que despertar para hacer el desayuno,_dijo Yoh mientras se tumbaba en el lado que le correspondía y se estiraba.

-Luego mamá me dice a mi que soy un gato,_Hao apagó la luz y se tumbó en su hueco junto a su hermano,_tenía que verte a ti ahora, buenas noches, baka,_dijo Hao con cierta burla.

-Buenas noches, Nii-chan,_contestó Yoh.

Las respiraciones de ambos tardaron poco en tomar un tranquilo compás indicando que estaban dormidos.

Anna en su habitación, daba vueltas y vueltas le picaba todo el cuerpo, iba a matarlo, esta vez si que se había pasado, su venganza iba a ser peor que terrible, se iba a enterar, lo único bueno es que le había dejado unas sábanas limpias, había tenido al menos esa poca consideración.

-Maldito Hao Asakura, vas a morir, o al menos a sufrir,_susurro con rabia.

Si, por si no os lo imagináis Hao había se había entretenido en rociar sus sabanas con sal, se cambio de pijama, cambio las sábanas y tardó en volver a quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente casi se despierta tarde, pero consiguió llegar abajo antes que Hao y ayudo a Yoh a poner la mesa, al poco rato bajo Hao, el cual casi se ahoga con su desayuno.

-¿Le has puesto algo más a parte de la sal?,_pregunto después de terminar de toser y escupir.

-No,_negó ella con la cabeza,_¿por qué?,_pregunto Anna mientras que Hao volvía a toser.

-Curiosidad,_dijo con simpleza y disimulando su enfado,_¿algo más que me hayas envenenado?,_preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No, sólo la leche,_respondió ella con una cínica sonrisa.

El desayuno continuo en silencio, como era costumbre Keiko los echó de la casa deseándoles suerte y que el día les fuera bien, los tres caminaron enfrascados en si mismo y se unieron al resto en la esquina, empezando a hablar unos con otros sobre el nuevo sitio que Len había descubierto para jugar al paintball y como su familia era más que rica y poderosa prácticamente los habían invitado a modo de publicidad.

-Entonces, ¿nos regalan tres partidas si jugamos una?,_preguntó un alegre y sorprendido Horo.

-Eso es, tan solo nos costarán unos cinco euros por cabeza, no es demasiado caro,_dijo Len, animando al resto.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido, Len?,_pregunto esta vez un curioso Hao.

-El dueño es el hijo mayor de un socio de mi padre, su hermano pequeño lleva un par de años saliendo con mi hermana,_dijo con simpleza par que no se le diera más importancia.

Continuaron su camino hacia el instituto, durante los descansos y sobre todo en el recreo estuvieron hablando un largo rato sobre los planes para el fin de semana y tan sólo era martes.

El resto del día paso volando, Yoh estaba más decaído de lo costumbre, Anna lo había empezado a notar, pero Hao era el que más pendiente estaba, olvidándose más o menos de la represalia que le tenía que poner a Anna, mientras ella ya había preparado su próxima broma.

-Bueno, ya he terminado y Anna también, Yoh, ¿hay algo que no entiendas de los ejercicios?, puedes preguntar,_dijo Hao en un intento de hacerlo hablar, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Yoh, ¿te pasa algo?,_pregunto Anna que también estaba ya bastante preocupada, sobre todo al ver que el nerviosismo de Hao iba en aumento.

-Anna, Nii-chan, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado, creo que voy a subir las cosas y a dormir un rato,_respondió Yoh mientras metía las cosas en su mochila y cogía las de su hermano dirección a las escaleras.

-No soy idiota,_dijo Hao enfadado,_ven aquí,_apoyó su frente con la de su hermano y suspiro,_estás ardiendo, baka, voy a avisar a mamá, necesitas ir al médico y medicinas ya,_le dijo con severidad mientras cogía sus cosas y lo guiaba suavemente hacia su habitación.

-No hace falta, Nii-chan, estoy bien de verdad.

-Hao, voy a intentar localizar a Mike, ¿quieres que llame a Keiko-san?,_pregunto Anna que los había seguido escaleras arriba.

-Si toma mi móvil, la contraseña en 2198, en contactos busca mamá emergencia, llama y dile que Yoh está ardiendo de fiebre que nos diga que hacer y Anna, gracias,_dijo finalmente con sinceridad.

Anna asintió, Hao se dedico a tumbar a su hermano, volver a chocar su frente con la propia, buscar un cuenco echarle agua fría, coger un pañuelo mojarlo y dedicarse a volver a realizar la misma función cada vez que se volvía caliente.

-Estoy aquí, te vas a poner bien, baka, no me des estos sustos,_le regañaba Hao con dulzura volviendo a mojar, escurrir y colocar el pañuelo sobre ella frente de su hermano pequeño.

-Hao, Keiko dice que viene aquí,_dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Hao,_tranquilo Yoh, respira poco a poco, no se te va a terminar el aire,_le dijo con tranquilidad a Yoh para que se calmase.

En apenas diez minutos Keiko llego entro y subió desesperada las escaleras, tomo a Yoh con cuidado lo abrigó un poco y se lo llevo a urgencias, Hao insistió en ir con ella, pero Keiko le pidió tanto a él como a Anna que fueran a comprar un par de cosas para la cena y unas medicinas para Yoh, ya se las apañaría ella para que la receta llegase a la farmacia y se las pudieran dar.

-Es injusto, yo quiero estar con mi hermano,_dijo Hao mientras que su cabreo iba en aumento.

-Yoh está bien, sé que estás preocupado, pero esta con Keiko-san, además le he pedido a Mike que le atienda el mejor que haya y Keiko nos llamará en cuanto lo atiendan, tranquilo,_dijo Anna en un intento de calmarlo.

-Es que, es mi hermano pequeño, si le pasa algo, se me iría la cabeza, pero de verdad,_dijo ya más calmado,_bueno Anna, ¿has estado antes en el supermercado de las afueras?

-No, pero Pilika me dijo que es muy grande y hay casi de todo,_contesto ella siguiendo el cambio de tema que Hao había propuesto.

-Si, la verdad es que es enorme, al principio no conseguíamos encontrar todas las cosas que mamá nos pedía comprar,_recordó divertido.

Cogieron un bus, llegaron al centro comercial y compraron todo lo que Keiko tenía en la lista y las metieron en una bolsa de tel que Keiko les había dado, por supuesto Hao se encargaba de llevarla, por mucho que Anna había insistido en coger cada uno de un asa.

Estaban andando envueltos en una conversación a cerca de un empleado que Hao había conseguido timar y de otro en un pequeño puesto de baratijas que Anna había timado, consiguiendo dos pulseras por el precio de una, cuando el móvil le sonó a Hao, éste se alejo un poco para hablar, mientras unos tipos se acercaron a Anna.

-Entonces sólo tenemos que ir a la farmacia, Yoh está bien, ¿verdad?,_pregunto Hao a su madre.

-Si, está bien, no te preocupes, intenta que no se os haga tarde para volver a casa, te quiero, cuídate y cuídala.

-Si no te preocupes, yo también mamá, adiós.

Dirigió su mirada y vio que la rubia estaba acorralada, conocía a esos tres, eran de una pandilla, él conocía a su líder, hacía un par de meses le había ayudado cuando lo hirieron en una pelea callejera, su madre le cosió, curo y vigiló la herida hasta que sano y desde entonces los gemelos y sus amigos estaban bajo su protección.

-¡No me toques!,_le grito Anna a uno de ellos mientras se echaba hacia atrás y chocaba contra la pared, ¿dónde estaba Hao?, lo necesitaba.

-Si yo fuera tú, le haría caso a la chica,_dijo en un duro tono Hao.

-¿Y yo voy a obedecerte?,_dijo divertido.

-Si quieres salir vivo de esta lo harás, tócala y te enseñaré cómo es el infierno,_dijo en un tono muy amenazante.

-Oye, oye, tíos, dejadlo,_dijo uno de ellos,_ese de ahí es Hao Asakura, es el protegido de nuestro jefe, nuestro jefe le tiene respeto porque le salvo la vida, el venció al oponente que iba a matarlo.

Los dos tipos que le daban la espalda se dieron la vuelta mientras palidecían en el acto, los tres imploraron perdón tanto a Anna como a Hao de rodillas, éste les sonrió y les dijo que pobre del que le pusiera a Anna una mano encima, convirtiéndola automáticamente en una nueva protegida y por supuesto les perdonó.

-Tranquila, su jefe no es mal tipo, pero están ahora mismo con las hormonas demasiado revolucionadas, no creo que vuelvan a hacerle a nadie nada parecido mientras se acuerden,_Anna se acercó a Hao y lo abrazó con fuerza realmente se había asustado.

-Gracias,_le susurró al oído, mientras él correspondía al abrazo.

-Eres insoportable,_le dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo para calmarla.

-Tú también,_le respondió ella en le mismo tono y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que al fin llegaron a la farmacia, recogieron y pagaron las medicinas, se les había hecho más tarde de lo previsto y cuando llegaron a la parada el autobús había pasado de largo.

-Maldita sea, mamá me va a matar.

-¿No te conoces ningún atajo?,_pregunto Anna y si llega a saber las consecuencias no habría abierto la boca.

-No, pero me conozco otra vía de transporte,_dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa,_cerca de aquí hay un parque que abandonaron hace poco, tiene tirolinas y la de mayor longitud llega hasta una zona de la colina que está cerca de mi casa.

-Claro, nada como abrirse la cabeza para terminar la tarde,_saltó una sarcástica Anna.

-Que pasa, ¿te da miedo Annita?,_saltó un ya irritado Hao en un tono burlón.

-No me da miedo, pero las cosas si las abandonas se suelen romper y no me llames Annita.

Venga, Anna si llegamos tarde nos van a colgar a los dos, además quiero ver ya mi hermano, por favor confía en mi,_le suplicó con cara de cachorrito.

Anna se le quedo mirando, ¿por qué era tan jodidamente adorable?, no sabía que hacer, si matarlo, voltearle la cara o aceptar, finalmente se decantó por la última opción, porque también estaba preocupada por Yoh, no por la adorable sonrisa que se le formó en la cara a Hao cuando aceptó.

Continuaron andando él delante guiando y ella detrás, Hao miraba de reojo atrás, era muy distinta al resto, se había cerrado en banda y ahora se había abierto algo, tenía que tener cuidado, porque algo le decía que hiciera lo que hiciera iba a estar mal, porque en el fondo sabia que estaba traicionando a alguien a la que no conocía.

Lo veía girarse disimuladamente de cuando en cuando, maldito Hao, todo él era insoportable, absolutamente todo, sus ojos castaños, grandes y expresivos, su sonrisa dulce y burlona, su tez morena, sus fuertes brazos, su cabello largo y liso, era insoportable, ¿por qué tenia que ser tan…?, no sabía definirlo, pero ella no podía enamorarse, no debía, porque se lo prometió.

-Muy bien, ¿has hecho esto alguna vez?,_Anna negó con la cabeza,_pues no te preocupes, tengo buenas noticias,_dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en una caja cuya pintura aún no se había oxidado,_solo hay un gancho, así que nos tenemos que tirar juntos.

-Esta bien, ¿pero podrás conmigo y con las compras?,_preguntó algo insegura.

-Claro, he hecho esto con Yoh cientos de veces y él pesa más que tú, no tienes que preocuparte, tranquilo.

Hao empezó a preparar un par de cuerdas para asegurar a Anna aún mejor y a las compras, por si algo se caía, observo a Anna, se estaba abrazando a sí misma mientras se frotaba los brazos, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su chaqueta, poniéndosela sobre los hombros, ella se le quedó mirando.

-Venga, Anna tengo que asegurarte, sube.

Anna observo la espalda de Hao, le sonrió y le obligo a sentarse, él obedeció sin saber muy bien lo que la rubia pretendía, de repente notó como los finos y delicados dedos de Anna se pasaban por sus cabellos, se tensó automáticamente haciendo que Anna soltase una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, no te lo voy a cortar, te lo voy a recoger, para que no te moleste mientras hacemos el loco por los aires, así no se te enredará,_dijo mientras comenzaba a trenzarlo, ya que el saber que Yoh estaba bien los había tranquilizado a los dos de una forma increíble.

Anna termino, se subió a la espalda de Hao, que ya no estaba para nada tenso y se pasó la cuerda por dondeél le iba diciendo, maldita sea, ya empezaba a hacer algo de frío, ¿por qué él estaba tan caliente?, ¿por qué su espalda era tan cómoda?, ¿por qué olía tan bien?, dios, como lo detestaba.

-¿Lista?, agárrate fuerte, ahora dependes de ti,_dijo Hao mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás para coger carrerilla.

-Espera, ¿y si por algún casual me fallasen las fuerzas?,_preguntó Anna con duda.

-Te dejaría caer porque eres insoportable,_dijo Hao burlonamente mientras Anna le clavaba las uñas en señal de disgusto,_oye, oye, para, estaba bromeando para eso está la cuerda, te sostendría yo, tranquila,_dijo con una sonrisa burlona,_¡bicho malo nunca muere!,_gritó antes de abalanzarse al vacío.

Noto como Anna se pegaba más a su cuerpo por la impresión, y giro el cuello para observarla, la vio con los ojos cerrados y no pudo resistirse y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No es para tanto, abre los ojos!,_le gritó para que lo escuchara.

-¡Lo último que quiero es verte la cara!, ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE, HAO ASAKURA!,_dijo Anna entre risas mientras hundía su cara en la espalda de Hao.

-¡ERES INSOPORTABLE ANNITA!

-¡Cuando esto termine me pienso vengar por llamarme así otra vez!

-¡Cuando esto acabe ya no te lo podré decir!,_le recordó Hao con una sonrisa, Anna abrió los ojos, definitivamente era insoportable.

-¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo para perdonarte por esto también!,_dijo una divertida Anna.

-¡Anna, yo bajo saltando, antes de llegar al puesto, si fuera tu me agarraría especialmente ahora!

Iba a gritarle que ni se le ocurriera, pero ya era tarde, ahogo un grito mientras notó los musculosos brazos de Hao sosteniéndola con fuerza y después el aterrizaje en el suelo, el cuerpo de Hao era especialmente resistente, seguramente hacía algún tipo de deporte o era masoca y se dedicaba a tirarse desde tejados.

-No ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad?,_dijo divertido mientras miraba a Anna.

-Hao Asakura,_susurro una peligrosamente la voz de Anna desde su espalda,_¡VOY A MATARTE!, ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ!?, ¡CASI NOS MATAS!,_gritó Anna aún desde la espalda de Hao mientras le daba pequeños golpes y él se reía.

-Oye, oye, ¿vas a decirme que no ha sido divertido?,_pregunto Hao con una de sus sinceras sonrisas

-Bueno en realidad no ha estado mal,_admitió la rubia,_ahora, ¿me puedes soltar?

-No,_respondió divertido,_Anna, lo he estado pensando, sé que no me soportas, pero, creo que tenemos que terminar con esta guerra.

-Si, yo también lo he estado pensando,_dijo ella mientras apoyaba su frente en la espalda de Hao.

-Eres insoportable,_dijo divertido mientras la bajaba on cuidado de su espalda una vez que le quito los seguros.

-No tanto como tú_respondió ella pero en un tono más dulce y tierno, un tono que ni ella misma se creía capaz de usar.

Hao se acerco poco a poco a ella, Anna no se alejo, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hao que la tomo por la cintura y termino con la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios, en ese momento a ninguno de los dos les importo nadie más, el beso fue suave, dulce, tierno, un beso que decía cosas que las palabras no podían expresar.

-Anna, creo que me he enamorado de ti,_dijo Hao una vez que sus labios se dejaron de tocar y eran sus frentes las que estaban unidas.

-Creo que yo me he enamorado de ti,_le dio un corto beso en los labios y se separo despacio de él,_date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

-Anna, ¿sabes una cosa?,_preguntó mientras apresuraba el paso y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?,_dijo ella acomodándose un poco y agarrándolo por la cintura.

-No es nada nuevo, sigues siendo insoportable,_dijo divertido para darle un beso en la frente.

-Y tú sigues siendo más insoportable que yo.

En apenas unos minutos llegaron a la pensión, dejaron las cosas en la cocina donde Keiko empezó a preparar la cena y los dos subieron a ver como se encontraba Yoh, la fiebre le había bajado pero los medicamentos, estuvieron hablando un rato y Anna se excuso para ir a ayudar a Keiko a preparar la cena, ya que Mike aún no había llegado, dejando a los gemelos hablar a solas.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el cap, perdonarme los errores pero como he** **actualizado muy, muy rápido, esta vez si tardaré un poco más en actualizar porque tengo otro fic en marcha y no lo puedo abandonar ;))**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, espero no defraudaros y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER DE VERDAD ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Lo correcto

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, totalmente mía.**

 **HOOLAA buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si leéis a mis horas xD, en este cap vamos a ver algo más de relación de mis hermanos preferido y si no preocuparse HAO-ANNA también hay aunque no sé si hay un equilibrio entre ambos o no, más sales para el próximo cap. Espero que os guste, os entretenga y paséis un buen rato, dejadmelo en los review, no os incordio más y os dejo leer.**

 **CAPITULO 7: LO CORRECTO**

Esperó hasta que Anna bajo las escaleras, para así poder hacerle con más libertad una revisión a su hermano pequeño, junto las frentes de ambos para verificar que no tuviera fiebre, luego lo observó de arriba a abajo, se había puesto un pijama suyo, para no variar, pero lo más importante es que tenía mejor aspecto.

-Nii-chan, estoy mejor, relájate,_dijo Yoh con una gotita en la cabeza mientras veía a la mejor versión de su hermano en cuanto a sobreprotección se refería.

-Bueno, sólo me estoy asegurando,_dijo revolviendo el pelo de su gemelo.

-Oye, Nii-chan, ¿es qué estáis de tregua?,_preguntó Yoh por esa guerra que su hermano y la rubia tenían armada.

-No, la verdad es que ya no estamos en guerra,_dijo Hao mientras apartaba la vista de su hermano y se sonrojaba.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?,_pregunto un curioso y pícaro Yoh alzando una ceja desde la cama.

-Bueno, te lo cuento, pero no quiero que salga de aquí, ¿vale?

-Vale, no te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mi Nii-chan.

Hao le contó a su hermano la escena que hacía minutos atrás había vivido con la que era la chica de sus sueños, a la que por fin podía decir que era SU Annita.

-¿Os habéis besado?,_dijo un muy contento Yoh, casi saltando sobre la cama de su hermano.

-Ya te he dicho que si, pero, no sé si debería de sentirme culpable o no,_dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-No sé que decirte, pero, si lo has hecho de corazón no tienes culpa, no eliges de quien te enamoras y los dos hacéis muy buena pareja,_le consoló Yoh.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero, algo me dice que antes de seguir con esto se lo tengo que contar a ella y me aterra cómo pueda reaccionar.

-No te preocupes Nii-chan, ella te quiere,_dijo Yoh al borde del grito mientras se reía de las caras que ponía su hermano.

-Baja la voz, baka, ¿quieres que te escuche todo el mundo?,_lo fulminó Hao.

-Perdona, perdona, es que…, me alegro mucho por ti, Nii-chan,_dijo finalmente sonriendo.

-Calla ya, voy a ir abajo a ayudar a Anna y a mamá, tú quédate aquí descansando, ¿vale?

Yoh asintió y Hao salió cerrando la puerta al salir, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Anna terminaba la cena y Keiko preparaba un par de fiambreras para llevar.

-¿Pasa algo?,_pregunto a su madre.

-Una urgencia en el hospital, necesitan personal, un accidente múltiple, Mike y otros doctores necesitan más apoyos y me han llamado, tengo que ir, por eso me llevo mi cena y la de Mike, os quiero, ya le he explicado a Anna las pastillas que se tiene que tomar tu hermano, lo siento mucho, Hao, me gustaría quedarme, pero…

Keiko había agachado la cabeza, no paraba de fallarles, de dejarlos solos, sobre todo ahora que Yoh estaba enfermo, adoraba su trabajo y a sus hijos, pero tenía que ir porque el dinero extra a final de mes era indispensable muchas veces, esperó una tormenta, una mala mirada o contestación por parte de Hao.

-No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo, ¿vale?,_dijo Hao mientras abrazaba a su madre con fuerza, después de todo, a ella le dolía más que nada en el mundo tener que irse.

-¿Qué hice yo para tener hijos como vosotros?,_se preguntó Keiko en voz alta mientras estrujaba aún más fuerte a Hao y unas tímidas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

Después de eso, subió a despedirse de Yoh y se fue finalmente, antes de irse tuvo que jurar a Hao que lo llamaría en cuanto llegase al hospital y que le avisaría cuando llegase a casa, además de que le firmaría un permiso para quedarse a cuidar de su hermano si la noche se le alargase demasiado y si a Yoh le volvía a dar fiebre durante la noche.

-Te envidio, ojalá mis padres fueran así,_dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Mamá es siempre muy buena con nosotros, pero se sacrifica demasiado, a veces debería decir que no y descansar, pero mantener esto cuesta lo suyo,_dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Hao, ¿estás bien?,_preguntó, nunca había visto esa cara del mayor de los Asakura.

-Si, si, no te preocupes, sólo prométeme no contarle nada a mi madre si escuchas gritos.

Anna puso cara de interrogación mientras observaba la de determinación que había puesto el mayor de los gemelos.

-Tengo que forzarlo un poco, cuando enferma no hay forma de hacerlo comer,_dijo Hao con una sonrisa perversa.

-No seas malo con tu hermano,_lo regañó ella.

-Lo hago por su bien, voy a hacerlo bajar, así comemos todos juntos, ¿te importa poner la mesa?

Anna negó con la cabeza, Hao le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que la hacían temblar, después subió escaleras arriba medio corriendo, después entró en su habitación para arrastrar a su hermano escaleras abajo.

-Nii-chan, no tengo tanta hambre,_se quejó Yoh al ver su plato lleno como de costumbre.

-No te he preguntado si tenías hambre, te he dicho que comas, tienes que tener energía para curarte pronto y además tienes que comer para poder tomarte las medicinas, ¿verdad, Anna?,_Anna asintió apoyando a Hao pero sintiendo algo de pena de Yoh que comía sin ganas.

-No es justo, sois dos contra uno,_replicó Yoh con cascadas en los ojos.

Hao se rió un poco de su hermano, pero finalmente le permitió dejar algo de comida en el plato, por supuesto, gracias a la colaboración de Anna que le insistió en que no era bueno obligarlo a comer si no quería.

-Anna, ¿qué es lo que se tiene que tomar ahora?,_preguntó Hao que ahora se entretenía en quitar la mesa.

-Ya se lo doy yo, visto lo visto tú eres demasiado bruto con él,_lo regaño Anna.

-No lo mimes tanto,_se quejó Hao.

-¿Celoso?,_preguntó Anna divertida con la ceja alzada.

-Claro que no,_respondió Hao mientras inchaba los mofletes.

Anna y Yoh se rieron ante el comportamiento infantil del mayor de los Asakura, normalmente era más tímido en compañía de Anna, pero desde esa tarde se mostraba más como era, haciendo que Anna se enamorase más, por mucho que ella hubiera intentado no hacerlo.

-Muy bien, ahora será mejor que te vayas a la cama, tu hermano se encargará de fregar y del resto,_dijo Anna con una dulce sonrisa haciendo caso omiso a las quejas que Hao hacía desde la cocina.

Yoh obedeció a Anna y le dio las buenas noches tanto a ella como a su hermano, dejándolos a solas, Hao fregando mientras se quejaba de lo poco colaboradora que era la rubia, la cual le recordaba que ella había puesto la mesa sola.

-Bueno, ya está todo, voy a ducharme y a vigilar a mi hermano, puede que le vuelva a dar fiebre,_le dijo Hao a la rubia,_tu puedes ponerte cómoda, ve la tele un rato o lo que te apetezca.

-Vale, pero avísame cuando termines, yo también me quiero duchar.

-¿Quieres ducharte tú primero?

-No, ¿vas a tardar mucho?,_le preguntó ella con duda.

-No, cinco minutos, ya estoy acostumbrado al contrarreloj,_dijo con otra de esas sonrisas que la volvían loca.

-Vale, pues date prisa,_le contestó ella con una sonrisa muy dulce que hizo que Hao se desorientase un poco.

Finalmente, Hao asintió, fue arriba a por ropa y un par de toallas y bajo hacia el baño, mientras tanto Anna se acomodaba en el sofá y buscaba algo interesante en la tele para ver mientras Hao terminaba en el baño.

Llevaba un rato buscando algo interesante en la tele hasta que por fin encontró una película que parecía ser interesante, cuando de repente escucho gritos y maldiciones que se escuchaban desde el baño de la boca de Hao Asakura.

Anna salió disparada, había olvidado deshacerse de la última trampa que le había preparado a Hao, toco a la puerta del baño desesperada para verificar que se encontraba bien y pedir que se tapara para poder entrar.

-Ya estoy visible, puedes pasar y explicarme cómo me quito esto,_dijo Hao algo molesto.

Y era normal que se enfadase, Anna había traspasado las fronteras de las bromas con esa, a Anna se le daba muy bien la química al igual que cierto moreno de cabello castaño largo y se había dedicado en poner una tinta especial de color azul intenso en la alcachofa de la ducha que utilizaba Hao, para que cuando se duchase acabase tanto su piel como pelo tintados de ese color.

(Alcachofa, teléfono, se le llama de muchos nombres, pero en base es el grifo especial por el que sale el agua de la ducha, no se si me explico bien, pero espero que lo entendáis xD)

-Te queda muy bien el azul, hace que resalten más tus ojos,_dijo Anna divertida.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa, esto se quitará, ¿no?,_preguntó algo preocupado.

-¿Te has echado gel o champú?,_preguntó la rubia algo más seria a lo cual Hao negó con la cabeza,_menos mal, les había puesto a los dos una sustancia que hacía que el tinte se fijase aún más, estáte tranquilo, por suerte casi todo te ha caído en el pelo y es más fácil de quitar que de la piel y a unas malas te lo puedes tintar de tu color, ¿no?, o cortártelo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!, estas de broma, ¿verdad?,_pregunto Hao con miedo y algo pálido a lo que Anna asintió divertida y le dejo su gel y su champú.

Tras quince minutos Hao llego al salón con parte de la cara azul, Anna lo miró con cierta diversión y le indicó que se sentará en el sofá y la esperase.

-No te enfades, te lo voy a quitar todo, te lo prometo,_le dijo Anna para que se relajase un poco.

-No me enfado, pero el azul no es mi color, no me favorece,_Anna se rió ante el comentario,_me queda mejor el rojo.

-Muy bien, la próxima vez lo haré de rojo,_dijo para después reírse de la expresión de Hao.

-Eres perversa, además por tu culpa ahora huelo a mujer.

-Hueles bien, no te quejes, anda, tumbare y apoya la cabeza en mis piernas, tengo que quitarte eso de la cara, el azul no es tu color, ¿no?

Hao asintió y con mucha vergüenza se colocó en la posición que Anna le había indicado, mientras la rubia con un algodón y una mezcla de jabón, agua y algo de alcohol le quitaba con delicadeza los restos que le quedaban de tinta azul.

-Muy bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos,_dijo divertida, Hao hacía muchos más gestos cuando había confianza que cuando no y ver las caras que ponía mientras le retiraba el tinte había sido divertido.

-¿Estoy menos azul?,_preguntó con algo de inseguridad pero divertido.

-Si, ahora estás más rojo,_le contestó al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la cercanía de la rubia y la posición en la que se encontraban.

-No soy el único,_contestó mientras se incorporaba para robarle un beso a la rubia.

-Anna, no utilices tu secador, utiliza el mío,_dijo sin mirarla, porque sabia que su sangre se encontraba en sus mejillas.

-¿Y eso?,_pregunto la rubia evitado también enfrentar al mayor de los Asakura.

-Mejor no quieras saberlo,_contestó divertido, le había puesto harina por dentro para que al encenderlo no sólo manchase a la rubia, sino el lugar en el que se encontrase.

Anna frunció el ceño y lo miro esta vez de arriba a abajo, se acercó a él por detrás y con timidez y dulzura, le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, después de eso se dirigió al baño y Hao se fue arriba a vigilar el sueño de su hermano, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, si iba a ir al infierno por esto, lo haría con gusto, porque besar los labios de Anna, de su Annita, merecía la pena.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y colocó un fotón en el suelo, para que Yoh durmiera más cómodo y a sus anchas en su cama, comprobó la temperatura de su hermano uniendo sus frentes y sonrió al ver que la fiebre aún no había vuelto, aunque si se presentaba ya había preparado un par de botellas de agua un plato y un paño y por supuesto las medicinas que Anna le había dado.

-Hao,_susurró Yoh a media voz mientras buscaba a su hermano con la mirada, eran las tres de la mañana y la dichosa fiebre había vuelto.

-Ya estoy, baka, te la tienes que tomar,_dijo Hao dandole una pastilla y una de las botellas de agua.

Por supuesto que Hao estaba más que despierto y preparado cuando Yoh noto que la fiebre le empezaba a subir, le había prohibido echarse tantas mantas encima, aunque le doliera ver a su hermano pequeño temblar, buscó el termómetro y se lo puso en el brazo, en cuanto avisó se lo retiro, 38,5º.

-¿Cuánto?,_pregunto a media voz una vez recostado.

-38,5º, no te preocupes, estoy contigo, ¿vale?, yo te cuido,_dijo Hao mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su hermano y iba mojando el paño y poniéndolo sobre la frente de Yoh, repitiendo la acción cada vez que consideraba que no se encontraba lo suficientemente frío.

A la media hora le volvió a tomar la temperatura y palideció, la fiebre le había aumentado un grado, la medicina aún no había hecho ningún efecto y el paño parecía no servir de nada, si seguía aumentando tendría que darle baños de agua tibia y no le agradaba la idea de ver a su hermano pequeño sufrir.

-¿Qué pasa, Nii-chan?,_preguntó Yoh a media voz mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su hermano.

-Nada, no pasa nada, te ha subido un poco, tenemos que esperar a que las medicinas hagan efecto sino, tendremos que ir al baño,_le dijo Hao con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le volvía a poner el paño húmedo en la frente.

-No te preocupes Nii-chan, todo saldrá bien,_dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Había pasado otra media hora y por fin la fiebre empezaba a bajar, Hao suspiró aliviado y observo a Yoh que seguía acurrucado sobre él, sonrió y con cuidado lo depositó sobre la cama, para buscar después un pijama nuevo para él y para su hermano.

Lo desvistió y volvió a vestir sin problema, Yoh dormía tranquilamente mientras que Hao era incapaz de volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir, se pasó el resto de la noche pegando su frente a la de su hermano cada hora, Anna le toco suavemente a la puerta un par de veces, Hao la recibía y le informaba de que todo seguía bien y agradecía interiormente que la rubia no hubiera tocado a la hora exacta en la que Yoh tenía la fiebre tan alta.

-Hao, ¿estás despierto?,_preguntó Keiko a su hijo mientras daba un par de golpes suaves en la puerta de la habitación a lo que éste asintió,_¿le ha subido la fiebre?

-Si, pero lo he controlado bien, no te preocupes mamá,_dijo Hao con aire cansado,_son las seis has llegado pronto, ¿por qué no te das una ducha y duermes?, yo no puedo dormir aún.

-No, no, no, ve a mi cama y te acuestas yo me quedaré con tu hermano y lo vigilaré,_le dijo Keiko mientras le tendía su mano para levantarlo.

Hao obedeció sin ganas, pero obedeció al fin y al cabo, se dirigió al cuarto de su madre y no deshizo ni siquiera la cama, se tendió directamente en ella y se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, Anna fue la encargada de despertarlo para ir al instituto.

-Bella durmiente, date prisa o llegaremos tarde, tienes el desayuno en la mesa y toma, tu uniforme,_dijo mientras le estrellaba el uniforme mencionado en la cabeza.

Hao se vistió con rapidez, fue a su cuarto a despedirse de su madre y de su hermano, volviendo a controlar su temperatura y bajo al comedor donde Anna lo esperaba, le dio los buenos días junto con una sonrisa cansada.

-Tienes una pinta horrible, no te has peinado y no te has atado la corbata,_esos fueron los segundos buenos días de Anna,_¿estás bien?,_le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias,_dijo mientras devoraba con rapidez el desayuno mirando el reloj,_Anna date prisa, o llegaremos tarde,_dijo mientras tiraba de la rubia en dirección a la puerta, Anna tomo con suerte su mochila.

Hao la arrastraba en dirección a la esquina en la que todos los días se reunían con el Horo y Pilika, de repente Anna paró en seco, obligándolo a él a parar también.

-Hao, te tengo que pedir dos cosas, la primera date la vuelta será rápido,_Hao obedeció y notó como Anna le recogía con delicadeza el pelo en una cola alta, para después sujetarlo con una liga negra,_la segunda es que quiero que me digas exactamente que somos.

-Yo soy tuyo y tú mía,_dijo con cierta diversión,_se me olvido decírtelo, Annita, ¿quieres ser mi novia?,_preguntó Hao mirándola con dulzura con esos ojos grandes y castaños que reflejaban un profundo amor y que la volvían completamente loca.

-Claro que si, aunque seas insoportable no te puedo decir que no,_dijo ella con la misma dulzura que él, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Se estaban acercando y cuando apenas quedaban unos milímetros para unir sus labios el teléfono de Hao sonó como loco, haciendo que se separasen de golpe, eran Horo-Horo y Pilika que les ordenaban darse prisa si no querían problemas por llegar tarde.

Aceleraron el paso hasta terminar corriendo, por suerte estaban bastante cerca de la esquina, Hao maldijo internamente a su buen amigo Horo, a su hermana, al medio segundo que le falto para besar a su Annita y al profesor que les tocase a primera hora.

-Por pocas si llegamos,_dijo Len mientras fulminaba al mayor de los Asakura con la mirada y se estiraba sobre su silla.

-No te quejes, es bueno empezar la mañana con algo de ejercicio, sino fuera por nosotros ni siquiera vendrías andando,_le recriminó Hao.

-¿Y tu hermano?,_le preguntó Horo antes de que los dos empezasen una pelea.

-Está en casa enfermo, con fiebre, mi madre lo esta cuidando,_respondió Hao con rapidez y ganas de cambiar de tema.

-No te preocupes, se pondrá bien,_le apoyó Horo que como hermano mayor y mejor amigo del castaño sabía la gran preocupación que escondía su mirada.

-Hao, relájate esta Keiko-san cuidando de él, no le va a pasar nada,_le dijo Anna mientras se sentaba a su lado dejando a todo el salón con la boca abierta, incluidos los dos de delante.

-¿Te ha costado mucho tragarte tu orgullo para decirte que la querías, Asakura?,_bromeó Len una vez recuperado de la primera impresión.

-Cállate,_dijo mirando hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Le costó menos de lo que pensaba,_contestó Anna seria por él mientras lo miraba con diversión.

-No fui el único,_contestó él entrando en su juego.

-Me alegro por vosotros,_confesó Horo,_ojala yo encuentre alguien que me quiera,_dijo con cascadas en los ojos.

-Eso si que va a estar difícil,_comentó Len mientras sacaba los libros iniciando una pelea.

-Todo el mundo nos está mirando,_le susurró Anna a Hao,_creo que tus admiradoras están planeando mi asesinato y un luto por tu perdida.

-No te preocupes, no pueden contigo, lo que no se es si superarán mi pérdida,_le contestó él en susurros.

El profesor entró y después de ese otro y otro, hasta pasar el recreo y de nuevo más profesores y por fin tocó la campana para regresar a casa, Hao y Anna salieron prácticamente disparados del salón en dirección a la que era la casa de él.

-Hao, relájate, Yoh está bien, llevas todo el día hablando con Keiko-san a escondidas,_dijo Anna mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su Hao, como le gustaba como sonaba eso en su cabeza.

Continuaron con la carrera hasta que les faltaba apenas unos metros para llegar a la entrada, entonces Hao paró en seco y le dio un beso que no solo la dejó sin aliento sino que a la vez le devolvió todas las energías que el instituto le había chupado.

Hao no dejaba de sorprenderla, ese beso fue mucho más pasional que los anteriores, era dulce y a la vez salvaje, tan inesperado como fugaz, apenas estaba terminando de analizar todas las sensaciones que le había producido cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se las había apañado para arrastrarla hasta la entrada, le sonrió pícaro antes de sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta sabiendo lo que había provocado en la rubia.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!,_gritó como un loco para salir disparado arriba.

-Bienvenidos,_dijo Keiko pero vio sólo a Anna en la entrada, que tenía la vista puesta en las escaleras por las que seguramente Hao había salido corriendo,_esta muy energético para las pocas horas que ha dormido, ¿no crees?,_le preguntó con una gota en la cabeza.

-Si, la verdad es que a veces no sé de donde saca tanta energía,_le contestó Anna.

-Anna, ¿te importaría ayudarme a poner la mesa?, la charla entre esos dos seguro que se va a alargar un poco,_pidió Keiko con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, ahora mismo,_respondió la rubia mientras la seguía a la cocina.

-Anna, eres como la hija que nunca he tenido y además controlas al mayor de mis hijos,_dijo una divertida Keiko mientras Anna ocultaba con éxito su sonrojo,_¿te puedo contar un secreto?

Anna asintió mientras la observaba expectante, Keiko se había detenido, miraba un cuenco para sopa como si fuera un cómplice de algo infinitamente importante, cogió aire y lo soltó con suavidad, como si lo que fuera a revelar fuese algo increíblemente importante.

-No se lo puedes decir a Hao, ¿de acuerdo?

-Puede confiar en mi Keiko-san,_dijo Anna muy seria y a la vez nerviosa por la revelación que Keiko le iba a hacer.

-Te voy a contar algo importante…

Flash Back

-¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!,_gritaba un moreno de grandes ojos castaños mientras tiraba de la falda de su madre en busca de captar toda su atención.

-Hao, tesoro, ¿qué haces despierto?, deberías estar durmiendo con tu hermano,_le regañó cariñosamente Keiko a la vez que lo alzaba en sus brazos y lo sentaba encima de la mesa en la que estaba picando cosas para la cena.

-Te tengo que pedir algo importante,_dijo muy serio, hasta el punto de sorprender a su madre.

-Está bien, dime, ¿de qué se trata?,_preguntó Keiko interesada.

-Mami, por favor, déjame dejarme crecer el pelo,_pidió con ojos de cachorrito pero sin perder la seriedad de su rostro.

Keiko no pudo evitar reírse un poco, la verdad es que no se esperaba esa contestación, se esperaba otra cosa, que les comprase algo a él y a Yoh, que los dejase ver algún programa que terminaba algo más tarde de lo que ella consideraba la hora de dormir, algo por el estilo.

Miro al mayor de sus queridos hijos, lo miraba con todo el enfado concentrado en sus ojos, su ceño fruncido y se estaba poniendo rojo de la rabia, le acaricio el pelo el cual llevaba cortado igual de su hermano y le sonrió con ternura.

-A ver dime, ¿hasta dónde te lo quieres dejar crecer?,_preguntó Keiko al darse cuenta de que lo había tomado enserio cambio totalmente su expresión por una más alegre, pero igualmente seria, haciendo que su madre soltase otra pequeña risa divertida a la que no hizo caso.

-Largo,_respondió alegremente mientras balanceaba sus piernas que colgaban desde su posición.

-¿Hasta la cintura?,_preguntó Keiko sorprendida, a lo que Hao asintió.

-Está bien, pero con una condición, te lo tendrás que cuidar, sino te lo pienso cortar más corto de lo que lo llevas como castigo,_dijo Keiko con seriedad, mientras que pensaba divertida que sería como si tuviera una hija.

Hao por su parte estaba más que contento, estaba más que arto de que lo confundieran con su hermano y que esos malditos mocosos, como él los llamaba (había aprendido lo de malditos de su abuelo y lo de mocosos de un profesor de la escuela de infantil), se metieran todo el rato con ellos y le molestaba especialmente que molestasen a Yoh, él se hacía respetar más que su hermano y tenía mucho más carácter, desde que se corrió la voz de que tocar a Yoh suponía sufrir la venganza de Hao se lo pensaban más, pero aún así se metían con los dos.

Fin Flash Back

Anna miraba atónita a Keiko, se habría caído en el sitio, pero mantuvo la compostura, básicamente le dejo crecer el pelo a Hao para poder echar potingues a la "hija" que no había tenido, sin preguntarle ni siquiera los motivos a su pequeño.

-Si se llega a enterar de que el motivo es ese, se enfadaría tanto que dudo que me ponga barato el precio de su perdón,_dijo una dramática Keiko, sin duda Hao y ella eran madre e hijo.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada, te guardo el secreto,_dijo Anna para consolarla con una gotita en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de arriba, a parte de hacer su ya clásica revisión a su hermano, le daba ropa para que se cambiara y poder bajar a comer, además de quitarse ese molesto uniforme.

Le contaba a Yoh todo el día que había tenido en el instituto, el beso que no le había podido dar a Anna y el que le había robado en la puerta le confesaba el temor que tenía por lo que iba a hacer, iba a decirle a Anna la dolorosa verdad, que estaba comprometido con alguien y lo más importante quería deshacer ese compromiso y para llevar a cabo su plan, necesitaba la ayuda de ella y por supuesto la ayuda de su hermano sus mejores amigos y probablemente de la hermana mayor de uno de ellos.

-Todo saldrá bien,_dijo Yoh con una sonrisa tras el dramatismo extremo que había montado su hermano mayor.

-Como esa frasecita tuya no tenga razón, te pienso dar,_dijo Hao divertido mientras veía la cara de su hermano.

Bajaron abajo, Yoh ya tenía mejor apetito, eso era una muy buena señal y no le había vuelto a dar fiebre, lo que significaba que si durante la tarde y la noche seguía así Keiko tan sólo lo obligaría a quedarse en reposo un día más.

Después de la comida Keiko se retiró a dormir y arrastró a Hao en el proceso, a pesar de que él se opuso rotundamente, pero un "no vas a volver a ver la luz del Sol" de Keiko logró convencerle, Anna se quedó en el salón explicándole a Yoh lo que habían dado en el instituto y le alegro saber que no habían mandado más ejercicios que los que se hicieron en clase, al parecer habían faltado bastantes alumnos a causa de fiebres altas y eso los hizo volverse algo tiernos, o la verdad pura y dura, no habían terminado de corregir trabajos y exámenes aún y si mandaban actividades no les daría tiempo a hacerlo.

Hao se despertó a las dos horas, Anna y Yoh se encontraban en el salón, terminando una explicación, los observó aún medio adormilado y ellos se le quedaron viendo con cara de diversión, esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto y se había peinado, lo que los dos que se encontraban en el salón tomaron como una buena señal.

-Buenos días, Nii-chan,_dijo Yoh con cierta diversión.

-Luego quieres que sea menos bruto con él,_se quejó Hao mirando a Anna con cierto fastidio para sentarse al lado de su hermano y darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Eres malo,_se quejó Yoh haciendo que la rubia le mandase una mirada desaprobadora a su hermano mayor.

-Pobrecito Yoh, lo que tiene que soportar,_dijo Anna mientras lo miraba con pena, estando muy atenta a la cara de fastidio de Hao.

Yoh estalló en risas y Anna no pudo evitar imitarlo, los "estás celoso" de su hermano gemelo y de su Annita lo irritaban profundamente, pero tenía que admitir en que estaban en lo cierto, aunque fuera tonto, ya que sabía de sobra que la rubia lo amaba y que su hermano lo apoyaba al 100% en su relación con ella.

-¿Por qué sois tan malvados con mi persona?, pobre de mi, que alguien les perdone porque el daño que me causan no tiene reparo en mi persona,_estalló Hao con su lado teatral consiguiendo que las risas de los dos restantes aumentasen.

-Nii-chan, me voy a ir a dormir un rato,_dijo Yoh mientras le guiñaba a su hermano un ojo,_estás medicinas me dejan tonto.

-Vale, pero la consola está en mi mesita de noche por si te aburres,_dijo Hao.

Yoh subió las escaleras, no tenía sueño, pero su hermano necesitaba privacidad para lo que iba a hacer y es que Hao le iba a contar toda la verdad a la rubia, pero Anna, también tenía que confesarle a Hao ciertas verdades.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el cap, perdonarme los errores, porque seguramente hay muchos ya que ahora en vez de dormir escribo y aunque no os lo creáis puede llegar a ser sano ;))**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a mi ya queridísima Clau Asakura K, cuyos fics SUPERMEGARECOMIENDO, a mí también me encanta como se cuidan esos dos T.T**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, espero no defraudaros y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER DE VERDAD ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Confesiones y secretos

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, totalmente mía.**

 **HOOLAA buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si leéis a mis horas xD, en este cap vamos a ver la reacción de Anna y la confesión de Hao, además de un secreto que la rubia guardaba celosamente y por supuesto la relación entre mis hermanos preferidos, aunque mucho menos. Espero que os guste, os entretenga y paséis un buen rato, dejadmelo en los review, no os incordio más y os dejo leer.**

 **CAPITULO 8: CONFESIONES Y SECRETOS**

Se habían quedado a solas, hacía unos minutos que el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Hao al ser cerrada por Yoh se lo había confirmado, la tele estaba encendida y su ruido era tan solo eco en la cabeza de Hao que se había sentado al lado de cierta rubia que intentaba descifrar los pensamientos del moreno mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Hao estaba serio, más que de costumbre, más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto, eso le hacía sentirse incómoda, pero conseguía disimularlo y el echo de que Hao parecía estar en su mundo perdido en sus pensamientos ayudaba un poco, bueno, ayudaba bastante.

Anna se había perdido en la pantalla de la televisión, para darle tiempo a su acompañante a reaccionar o decir algo, la película que estaba puesta era una de esas ñoñas que no soportaba, pero no sabía dónde había terminado el mando y tampoco quería moverse por si sacaba a Hao de su ensimismamiento.

-Anna, te tengo que contar algo importante,_dijo Hao con una seriedad no muy propia de él y con el semblante más serio que jamás había visto.

La rubia tembló por dentro, ¿habría descubierto su secreto?, eso sería terrible, prefería contárselo a que otro u otra lo hicieran, Hao le había enseñado muchas cosas, más de las que le gustaban admitir.

-Dime, puedes contarme lo que sea,_dijo ella totalmente seria aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios.

-Anna, esto es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, tengo que confesarte algo, pero, quiero que sepas que te amo por encima de todas las cosas, que no pienso permitir que se interponga nada ni nadie entre nosotros y que pienso defender lo nuestro hasta que se me acaben los días,_la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que eran cristalinos para la rubia, que reflejaban todo el amor, la rabia y la frustración que ese "insoportable" sentía.

-Hao, relájate, ¿qué es lo que pasa?,_preguntó mientras la preocupación se reflejaba en los ojos.

-Mi abuela es la dueña de la famosa cadena de hoteles estrella, Kino Asakura, mi madre se casó con mi padre por un compromiso, que no funcionó, por eso mi madre renegó de la herencia al enterarse de que mi abuela haría lo mismo conmigo y con mi hermano, esta casa la tenemos en compensación en un intento de hacerla cambiar de opinión, por eso ya no dependemos de ella y mamá trabaja tanto, hace unas semanas llamó y tuve que ir, sigue queriendo un heredero, al ser el mayor me quiere a mi, sino la obedezco le hará la vida imposible a mi madre y a mi hermano, por eso estoy comprometido con alguien que no conozco,_termino diciendo con rabia, sin ser capaz de seguir mirando a la cara a Anna.

Estaba temblando de la rabia, jamás lo había visto así, tenía los puños apretados hasta tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos, Anna podía asegurar que se le había escapado alguna lágrima, "estoy comprometido", es lo que todo el rato resonaba en su cabeza.

-Hao, yo tengo que contarte un secreto, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, fue asesinada por mi padre, por eso dije aquella vez que ojalá mis padres fueran como tu madre, ese el único recuerdo que conservo de mi infancia.

Flash Back

Una pequeña rubia de unos tres años estaba jugando en el jardín trasero de su casa en la que vivía con su abuela que era una anciana ya entrada en años y con su madre, una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros como la noche.

Su abuela había salido de compras y su madre que estaba preparando la comida para almorzar estaba en la cocina, el timbre sonó sin que Anna lo notase, pero su madre que estaba en casa se acercó a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba, su exnovio, el cuál la dejó embarazada y la maltrato durante la gestación, ella había conseguido la custodia completa de su hija y una orden de alejamiento, hacía años.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, largo o llamo a la policía.

-¡Cállate miserable!, ¡¿creías que habías ganado?!,_dijo mientras la amenazaba con una pistola e impedía que cerrase la puerta.

-Lárgate,_respondió ella desafiante sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Siempre fuiste una chula y una estúpida, pero ahora el que manda soy yo, contra la pared y sin tonterías querida,_dijo con morbosa diversión.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que los gritos no solo alertaron a varios vecinos, sino que hicieron que una preciosa niña rubia que vestía un vestido blanco se asomase por la puerta del salón que daba directamente al pasillo, su madre le había enseñado que si alguna vez pasaba algo así tenía que esconderse y no hacer ningún ruido, así que llorando en silencio y con rapidez se metió en un armario de la cocina del cual su madre había sacado una gran olla y varias sartenes dejando el hueco exacto para ella.

-Te van a pillar y vas a podrirte en la cárcel por esto.

-¿Eso crees?, no me cuentes tus esperanzas, te diré lo que haré, pienso matarte y dejaré que veas como me llevo a nuestra hija antes de hacerlo.

-¡No la metas en esto maldito!, además ella, ¡está fuera de esta casa!,_grito para que Anna no saliera bajo ningún concepto de esa casa.

Por suerte un vecino escuchó los gritos y a sabiendas de lo que podía estar pasando llamó a la policía, la abuela de Anna llegó y vio al grupo de vecinos y volvieron a llamarla, ya que por ahora eran los únicos que podían salvar a su hija y nieta.

Anna seguía en el armario, controlando sus emociones mientras escuchaba el sonido de los golpes que ese sujeto le daba a su madre, por fin llegó la esperanza, la policía había llegado y rodearon la casa rápidamente, para impedir una posible muerte.

-¡POLICIA, TIRE SUS ARMAS Y SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO ESTÁ RODEADO!,_grito por un megáfono un agente desde fuera.

-No te pienso dejar salirte con la tuya, no otra vez_dijo con una macabra sonrisa, después se escucharon dos disparos, uno dio de lleno en el corazón de la madre de Anna, el otro había sido para el que era su padre biológico que prefirió suicidarse a que lo pillasen.

Anna estaba en el suelo abrazando a su madre mientras lloraba y le decía que se iba a poner bien, que aún tenían que ir las dos a la fiesta de primavera, que le había prometido que no la dejaría sola.

-Tesoro, quiero que me hagas una promesa, ¿vale?,_Anna asintió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas,_prométeme que no te enamorarás nunca, que serás feliz y perdóname por no poder cumplir mi promesa.

Después de eso cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir, por mucho que Anna le grito que lo prometía y que aún no era la hora de dormir, tras el entierro de su madre se fue a vivir con su abuela y tras la muerte de esta Mike se hizo cargo de ella, debido a que había sido el medico de su familia durante años y conocía muy bien a Anna y sabía que no iba a ser un estorbo.

Fin Flash Back

 **Anna estaba llorando silenciosamente, sus manos estaban jugando son su vestido negro con suavidad y nerviosismo, "me dijo que no podía enamorarme", eso es lo que Hao tenía en su cabeza, por eso en un principio Anna se había comportado tan rara, estaba asustada, tanto o igual que él, sentía que traicionaba a alguien.  
**

-No llores, no soporto verte llorar, lo siento mucho Anna,_dijo Hao mientras la abrazaba, Anna se acomodó en su pecho y siguió llorando en silencio.

-Yo si que lo siento, sabes, aún me pregunto si hice bien al salir contigo, porque siento que estoy traicionando de algún modo a mi madre,_dijo Anna entre sollozos.

-Anna, no me digas eso, tu madre te lo dijo porque ella pasó una mala experiencia, créeme lo sé muy bien, yo jamás pensé que sería capaz de enamorarme y aquí estoy, haría cualquier cosa, TODO por estar CONTIGO,_dijo Hao mientras le secaba dulcemente las lágrimas con caricias.

-Eres un insoportable Hao Asakura,_dijo ya más calmada y con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Mi madre no sabe nada, solo mi hermano y mis amigos saben algo, si te hubiera conocido antes, esto no hubiera pasado, pero tengo un plan y necesito que colabores, necesito que confíes en mi plenamente,_dijo más animado.

-Por supuesto que sí, sabes, yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti, dime, ¿qué es lo que has pensado?

Hao le contó el plan a SU Annita, la cual se mostraba dispuesta a colaborar desde el principio, por supuesto una parte importante de su plan era averiguar quién era la supuesta prometida y conseguir su colaboración, pero por ahora se centrarían en conseguir más apoyos y dar mejores pinceladas a su plan.

(El plan es totalmente secreto y si os lo contara perderá toda la gracia, por eso lo vais a tener que averiguar poco a poco, paso a paso, lo siento ;D)

-Hao, me das miedo, está muy bien elaborado, aunque hay que pulirlo un poco_dijo una sorprendida Anna,_pero necesitamos ponerle un nombre, no vamos a llamarlo por su nombre, tu madre nos podría pillar antes de tiempo.

-Tienes razón, ¿alguna idea?,_pregunto mientras la abrazaba por detrás para que se apoyase en él, le gustaba sentir la cercanía y la paz que le daba el contacto con Anna.

-¿Qué te parece "operación estrella"?,_preguntó divertida mientras se acomodaba.

-Mm, no está mal, ¿qué te parece a ti "operación insoportable"?

-No, ninguno de esos, ya lo tengo, "operación verano",_dijo con un tono cantarín,_así tu madre y Mike creerán que estamos preparando irnos de vacaciones para ir en verano, tan sólo nos queda un trimestre.

-Annita, eres brillante,_dijo mientras la besaba con ternura.

Yoh estaba nervioso por la reacción de la rubia, así se entretenía en dar vueltas en la cama con la consola de su hermano, esperando a que a Hao se le ocurriera aparecer o escuchar algún golpe como señal de que Anna estaba molesta, muy molesta, pero si quería a su hermano luchara por él.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta se abrió y una sombra entró rápidamente en la penumbra, una sombra que Yoh conocía perfectamente pues era casi idéntica a la suya.

-¿Sigues vivo?,_preguntó para quitar algo de la tensión que se había formado.

-Sigo vivo, ella me ama y me apoya, ya le he contado el plan, bueno ahora toca conseguir más apoyos y ayuda, le hemos puesto hasta nombre.

Yoh se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo abrazaba feliz Hao no replicó, se sentó con su hermanito y le contó lo que había pasado ahí abajo con gran rapidez, saltándose la confidencia que Anna le había contado, pues cierta rubia lo esperaba ansiosa abajo.

-Seguro que los chicos nos ayudan, no te preocupes, pero ya sabes que se lo tienes que contar a mamá, al fin al cabo, la necesitamos para que el plan funcione.

-Lo sé, pero hasta que no esté todo organizado no le podemos contar nada, por eso le tenemos que ocultar el plan,_concluyó Hao si por el fuera su madre estaría completamente excluida,_bueno, sigue durmiendo o lo que sea, voy a abajo, si quieres, puedes bajar, pero avísame antes,_Hao se despidió rápidamente y Yoh decidió recuperar horas de sueño y de paso darle tiempo a su hermano para estar a solas con la rubia.

-¿Cómo está?,_le preguntó Anna nada más poner un pie en el salón.

-Está mejor, algo atontado con las pastillas, pero no le ha dado fiebre en todo el día, así que mañana volverá a ir al instituto, a no ser que mamá no le de permiso o lo vea algo débil,_explicó Hao con tranquilidad, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

-Hao, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?,_dijo con algo de seriedad.

-Si, ¿pasa algo?

-Te he contado algo de mi pasado, pero, ¿qué es lo que te paso a ti?

La mirada de Hao se ensombreció, no le gustaba nada hablar de ese tema, el mismo por el que maduró antes de tiempo y perdió de golpe toda su inocencia, el mismo por el que creyó que jamás podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien.

-Anna, ¿te importa preguntarme eso en otro momento?, se que es algo injusto porque tú me lo has contado todo, pero, prefiero contártelo más adelante no es que no confíe en ti…, _dijo apenado, lo último que necesitaba era ponerse a llorar como un niño pequeño delante de ella.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes,_dijo con una cálida sonrisa, mientras le quitaba con delicadeza una lágrima que caía por su mejilla derecha,_me lo puedes contar cuando te sientas capaz, ¿vale?.

-Vale, ahora, ven aquí,_dijo ofreciéndole sus brazos,_esta es la única forma que tengo por ahora para sentirme completo,_dijo con una sonrisa sincera provocando el sonrojo de la rubia.

-Creía que Yoh era tu mitad,_dijo Anna divertida mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Hao en el sofá en el que los dos se encontraban estando ella levemente sobre él.

-En cierto modo lo es, pero tu eres otra mitad, la mitad que es más difícil de encontrar,_se explicó el moreno mientras la atraía más a él.

Anna se acurrucó y se dedicó a juguetear con algunos de los largos mechones del castaño, ese era el mejor sitio del mundo, sus brazos, eran cálidos y fuertes, lo observó estaba atento a la pantalla de la tele que habían encendido y se dedicaba a acariciarle la espalda con suma delicadeza, Hao era muchas cosas, pero era suyo principalmente.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?,_preguntó algo molesto.

-¿No puedo?,_contraataco la rubia.

-No, no puedes, me desconcentras,_dijo con una sonrisa,_eres muy guapa, sabes,_dijo con total sinceridad y sin burla en su voz.

-Eres un insoportable,_dijo ella mientras ocultaba su sonrojo escondiéndose en su pecho.

-Venga, dilo, "Hao te quiero, eres muy guapo, no sé que haría sin ti",_dijo mientras la imitaba con gestos exagerados.

-Yo no hablo así,_saltó la rubia con cierto fastidio mientras le daba pequeños tirones de uno de sus mechones.

-Oye, no te enfades, para,_dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso,_ya casi llegan Keiko y el "intruso", así que tenemos que disimular un poco, bueno, bastante.

-¿Te da vergüenza contarle a tu madre que sales conmigo?,_pregunto Anna mientras miraba expectante a Hao, paso por alto que llamase a Mike "intruso".

-Por supuesto que no, me da vergüenza el comportamiento que pueda tener, te enseñara todos los álbumes de fotos de cuando era pequeño, te contará historias vergonzosas de mi infancia, no, no, no, se lo diremos más adelante, cuando la necesitemos para el plan, las verdades todas de golpe, no poco a poco,_se explico Hao con nerviosismo y tono cansino.

-Vale, como quieras, pero se lo pienso decir a Mike, así el se lo dice a ella y lo mejor es que podré ver esas fotos y escuchar esas anécdotas,_dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eres mala,_se quejó Hao hinchando los mofletes y cruzándose de brazos.

-No le diré nada tonto,_dijo Anna mientras disimulaba una risita que se le escapo y le daba un beso en los labios,_ya es tarde ve a llamar a tu hermano, si mañana quiere ir al instituto más le vale que Keiko-san no lo pille durmiendo a estas horas, son casi las ocho.

-Si, tienes razón, voy a despertarlo,_le dio un beso, esta vez más largo y pasional, en forma de despedida, dejándola sin aliento y aún con una espinita de duda sobre su pasado, aunque ya se enteraría.

-Yoh, baka, despierta, mamá está a punto de llegar,_lo regañó Hao mientras se movía con teatralidad.

-Hao, estoy despierto,_dijo con obviedad el menor de los gemelos mientras miraba los teatrales gestos de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y por qué no bajas?,_preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Para no interrumpiros, cuando llegue mamá vais a disimular,_contestó Yoh con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eres un baka,_dijo Hao disimulando con éxito un sonrojo mientras le daba un corto abrazo a su hermanito pequeño,_escúchame, que esté con Anna no significa que no pueda estar contigo o con los dos a la vez, ¿lo entiendes?,_Yoh asintió,_si quiero estar a solas con ellas puedo ir de paseo o algo así, no quiero que por tener novia vayas a alejarte ahora de mi.

Yoh sonrió a su hermano lo que él tomo como un signo de que lo había entendido, al poco de bajar las escaleras y empezar a hablar entre ellos animadamente, llegaron Mike y Keiko.

-Oye, Yoh, tu hermano no quiere contarle aún a tu madre lo nuestro, pero me ha dejado con la curiosidad, ¿dónde están esas fotos a las que tanto teme y esas historias de infancia?,_preguntó Anna divertida al ver que Hao se ponía de diferentes colores, le encantaba molestarlo, era una adicción.

-Bueno, dependiendo de como se porte Hao conmigo verás más o menos fotos y sabrás más o menos historias,_dijo Yoh con una sonrisa divertida mientras contenía la risa al ver a su hermano.

-Sois malos conmigo,_dijo Hao con aura deprimida.

-Venga, anímate, además que no le cuentes algunas historias lo entiendo,_dijo Yoh mientras mentalmente repasaba algunos recuerdos dolorosos y divertidos,_pero que no le quieras enseñar fotos, no, ¿es que te da vergüenza que te vea con el pelo corto?,_pregunto con inocencia mientras los ojos de su hermanos lanzaban llamas en su dirección, tenía mucha suerte de ser su hermano y gemelo.

Anna recordó lo que le había contado Keiko y contuvo la risa al ver a Hao salir detrás de Yoh que huía sin éxito de la cólera de su hermano mayor.

-Yoh, te voy a matar,_dijo Hao mientras un Yoh acorralado temblaba.

-Venga, Nii-chan, no es tan malo, perdona, no tenía ni idea,_dijo Yoh mientras suplicaba por su integridad física y mental,_además yo soy igual que tú con el pelo corto, ósea que se podía decir que técnicamente ya te ha visto,_se defendió el menor mientras Hao seguía corriendo detrás de él.

-De eso nada, yo soy más alto que tú, tengo agujeros y soy más guapo,_refunfuñó el mayor a punto de alcanzarlo.

-No seas así Nii-chan,_volvió a suplicar por su vida Yoh.

En ese momento escucharon desde fuera como aparcaban un coche, Hao miró a su hermano con severidad, mientras Yoh estaba cabizbajo, si lo hubiera sabido no habría preguntado, de eso estaba seguro.

-Te libras, mamá está aquí y estás arrepentido, además ahora les tengo más respeto a tus venganzas,_dijo Hao divertido ofreciéndole la mano a su hermano que estaba en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Nii-chan, si yo te quiero, no haría nada malo,_dijo con sinceridad.

-Calla ya baka,_dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo y se dirigía donde se encontraba Anna que lo miró con desaprobación.

-Tienes que tratar con más cariño a tu hermano,_le reprochó,_como castigo quiero ver esa foto,_sonrió divertida.

-Sois los dos malos conmigo, voy a necesitar muchas sesiones de terapia para sobrevivir a esto,_dijo Hao sacando su lado más teatral y sarcástico a la luz y consiguiendo las risas de su hermano y novia, le encantaba como sonaba esa palabra.

-¡Qué animados estáis!, Yoh mi niño pequeño, ¿ya estás mejor?,_dijo Keiko con ternura mientras revisaba la temperatura del menor de los gemelos con un dulce beso en la frente.

Yoh se sonrojó ligeramente, Hao tan solo le sacaba unos minutos de ventaja y técnicamente tenían la misma edad, sólo fueron 15 o 20 minutos, no tenía que darle tanta importancia a veces.

-No le ha subido en todo el día, lo he estado vigilando, estáte tranquila,_le dijo Hao con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mi niño grande, ¿por qué no eres siempre así de responsable?,_dijo Keiko tras pellizcarle la mejilla.

-¿Es que no soy responsable?,_pregunto irritado.

-Sigues quemando sartenes,_le respondió con cierta maldad para guiñarle un ojo y perderse en la cocina con Mike que saludo a los niños y se intereso por la salud del menor de los Asakura.

-En esta casa todos vais a por mi,_dijo Hao con una gota en la cabeza y aura deprimida.

-Tranquilo Nii-chan, yo te defiendo,_dijo Yoh en un intento de animar a su hermano.

-Pero si tú eres peor que ella,_respondió Hao haciendo que Yoh se quedase en una esquina con un aura deprimida haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-¡Qué dura es la vida hermanito!,_dijo Hao uniéndose a él, para terminar los dos riendo a carcajadas.

-Sois un desastre los dos, deberíais ir a un manicomio o a que os examinase alguien para determinar vuestra locura,_susurró Anna al verlos.

El resto de la noche paso tranquila, Hao y Anna no se pelearon aunque se lanzaron un par de miradas asesinas para que el ambiente de la casa tuviera una tensión inexistente, Keiko había decidido que al día siguiente Yoh podría volver al instituto, siempre que por la noche la fiebre no volviera.

-Nii-chan, ¿vas a dormir otra vez en el futón?, ya estoy bien, además debería de dormir yo en el fotón y tu en la cama, anoche apenas dormiste,_le regaño un poco Yoh.

-Baka, voy a recoger el futón, hoy los dos dormimos en el colchón, punto,_finalizó la discusión Hao.

Yoh iba a "revelarse" como decía Hao en algunas ocasiones cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Pasa,_dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Buenas noches, vengo a ver como está Yoh,_dijo alegremente Anna.

-Estoy bien, no tenéis que preocuparos tanto,_respondió con una sonrisa el menor de los Asakura.

-Mi hermanito es tan claro como lento,_dijo Hao divertido mientras Anna disimulaba una risita.

Yoh abrió los ojos y entendió la situación, se disculpó y bajo abajo, en busca de algo para vengarse de su hermano, le debería de avisar antes o algo, ¿qué iba a saber que iban a besuquearse a escondidas en el cuarto de su Nii-chan?, cogió lo que necesitaba y subió.

Hao y Anna se dieron algunos besos tiernos antes de que Yoh llegase, perdiéndose el uno en los ojos de la otra y viceversa, el hacerlo a escondidas lo hacía más divertido, pero tenían que buscarse otro sitio para no poner al pobre Yoh en un compromiso todas las noches.

Yoh toco inocentemente la puerta, Hao la abrió y lo arrastró dentro con rapidez, tras hacerle el interrogatorio de si su madre o el "intruso" lo había visto y que el menor lo negase Hao respiro tranquilo y lo dejo hablar.

-Anna tengo una cosa para ti,_dijo un muy alegre y malicioso Yoh mientras le entregaba a la rubia lo que parecía ser un papelito que Hao reconoció enseguida.

-Yoh, eres un baka,_dijo divertido mientras su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas.

Yoh le había dado a Anna una foto de su hermano con tres años y el pelo mucho más corto, llevaba puesta una camiseta roja con una estrella en el centro, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y estaba descalzo en el césped del jardín, sujetaba alegremente una regadera de metal mientras amenazaba a la fotografa, a Keiko, con la misma con el propósito de mojarla.

-Pero si eras muy mono de pequeño, ¿qué te paso al crecer?,_preguntó una muy divertida Anna.

-¿Qué quieres decir?,_preguntó Hao algo molesto.

-El pelo corto te quedaba mejor,_bromeo Anna para chincharlo.

-¡Mentira!,_saltó un irritado Hao.

Anna y su hermano pequeño estallaron en risas, cabrear a Hao era muy peligroso, pero era muy divertido y adictivo, tenían un grave problema con eso, dejar de hacerlo era imposible.

-Claro que es mentira, no se te ocurra cortártelo o hacer alguna tontería,_le dijo Anna con dulzura, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla,_mañana hay que madrugar, si yo fuera vosotros me iría a la cama ya, buenas noches,_se despidió Anna de los dos.

-Buenas noches,_respondieron al unísono.

-Venga, Nii-chan, quita esa cara de bobo, vamos a la cama,_decía un divertido Yoh mientras arrastraba a su hermano mayor.

-Oye, Yoh, ¿dónde esta la foto?,_preguntó Hao mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

-La tiene Anna,_respondió Yoh como si tal cosa.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿por qué no la cogiste?,_preguntó el mayor irritado.

-No tiene nada de malo, si quieres se la pido mañana, además, ahora tienes una excusa para pedirle una donde ella salga de pequeña,_respondió Yoh alzando una ceja con una sonrisa algo pícara.

-Te estás volviendo perverso hermanito,_respondió Hao con diversión mientras se acurrucaba en su lado de la cama.

-Aprendí del mejor, cambiando de tema, mañana tenemos que poner la "operación verano" en marcha,_le recordó Yoh.

-Es verdad, necesitamos la ayuda de todos, ¿crees que saldrá bien?,_preguntó Hao con cierto temor.

-Claro que si, todo saldrá bien, buenas noches Nii-chan,_contesto Yoh con obviedad para apagar la luz y acurrucarse en su hueco al lado de su hermano mayor.

-Le tengo que preguntar lo mismo a Len mañana, buenas noches rey del positivismo,_respondió Hao con diversión.

El día siguiente iba a ser muy movido, necesitaba hablar en privado con Anna y contarle todo lo que ese día no le había contado por sentirse incapaz, se sentía un poco tonto por ello, pero la rubia le había dicho que no pasaba nada, ademas también necesitaba mucha ayuda para que el plan que tenía pensado funcionase, con esas dudas Hao se quedo dormido.

-¿Ya es de día?,_preguntó un desorientado Yoh mientras intentaba apagar la alarma de su movil.

-Si y si no apagas eso os voy a tirar a los dos por la ventana,_si, Hao por las mañanas tenía mal humor, de vez en cuando.

-Eso intento,_dijo Yoh mientras trasteaba los botones hasta lograr apagarla.

-Vamos, ya hago yo el desayuno, no puedes ni mantenerte en pie,_le regaño Hao, Yoh iba a contestar pero tocaron a la puerta.

-Tenéis una pinta horrible,_dijo una divertida Anna,_ya preparo el desayuno, sé donde esta todo, dormir un rato más, cuando este listo os llamo.

No les dejó tiempo ni para replicar ni para nada, por lo que los gemelos obedecieron y se volvieron a tumbar, cuando Anna los llamo desde abajo se vistieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Lo has hecho tu sola?,_preguntaron al unísono.

-Si, ¿pasa algo?,_preguntó extrañada.

-No, nada, es sólo que, no sabíamos que cocinases también,_respondió Hao por los dos.

Se comieron el exquisito desayuno que Anna les había preparado, las dotes culinarias de la rubia eran sorprendentes, pero no tenían tiempo para entretenerse en probarlo todo con detenimiento, porque ya se les hacía tarde, Keiko bajo a tiempo para despedirlos en la puerta a los tres.

-Que tengáis un buen día, os toca cocineros hoy otra vez, Hao vigila a tu hermano, Yoh si te encuentras mal avisa, cuidaros,_los despidió una sonriente Keiko.

-Esta mañana está de muy buen humor,_dijo Anna mientras aceleraba el paso al lado de los gemelos, concretamente en medio de los dos.

-Claro, eso es porque Yoh se encuentra bien, además ayer no nos peleamos mucho, eso para ella son buenas señales,_respondió Hao.

-Cierto, pero ahora o nos damos prisa o nos matan, tu movil no deja de sonar seguro es Horo,_dijo Yoh con una gota en la cabeza a sabiendas de que su hermano lo ignoraba adrede.

Horo los esperaba enfadados en la esquina junto con una emocionada Pilika que quería pedirle a Anna un favor para apuntarse a un concurso de talentos que iba a dirigir la hermana de Len para promocionar el arte en todas sus formas, ella sería una de los jueces de un famoso programa de talento por un día, en el cual presentaría un adelanto de su nueva colección.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, porque el premio es grandioso, no me refiero a la compensación económica de 10.000 euros, o la tarjeta sin límite en algunas de las tiendas más importantes de ropa, maquillaje y moda durante un año, sino al viaje con Jun a Paris en la semana de la moda del año que viene,_dijo una emocionada Pilika.

-No tenía ni idea de que te gustase tanto la moda hasta al punto de diseñar ropa, ¿por qué no les pides ayuda a Len?, es el hermano menor de Jun, seguro que te la presenta.

-Anna, conozco a Jun desde hace años, somos amigas, ya he visto la ropa que va a salir en el desfile de ese programa y otra que no saldrá, no me la ha enseñado toda porque me ha dicho que debería de mostrar lo que sé hacer a todo el mundo, que abrirse paso desde cero es muy difícil y ella será mi madrina si gano ese concurso,_dijo animada Pilika.

-Aún eres muy joven Pilika, tienes 16, pero si lo que necesitas son modelos, ¿por qué no le preguntas a otras chicas?, ya sabes algunas que tengan buena figura y esas cosas.

-Por eso mismo te lo he pedido a ti, porque eres muy linda Anna,_la rubia se sonrojo ante esas palabras y esos ojos tan sinceros y azules de su acompañante.

Más adelante los chicos hablaban animadamente, sobre el mismo tema que las chicas, ya que Len les había preguntado el motivo de que Pilika pareciese una niña abriendo unos regalos en navidad, es cierto que era extremadamente alegre, pero estaba más que lo que acostumbraban.

-Tengo que ir yo a ese concurso por obligación, si queréis os consigo unos pases para ir a ver a Pilika y a mi hermana,_dijo Len tras escuchar lo que le contó el Ainu mayor.

-¿Por obligación?, vas para apoyar a tu hermana admítelo,_lo pinchó de inmediato Hao.

-¡Cállate Asakura!,_gritó sonrojado el aludido.

-No te preocupes, los menores también hacemos cosas por los mayores,_dijo Yoh para cambiar el ambiente recordando la escena de la noche pasada y consiguiendo que su hermano se sonrojara.

-¡Calláte Asakura!,_imitó Hao a Len, algo divertido mientras miraba a Len cuyo enfado había desaparecido.

-¿Queréis venir o no?,_pregunto ya más calmado Len.

-Pues claro,_contestaron los tres.

-¿Puedes conseguirme otro pase?,_pregunto Hao.

-¿Para quien?,_pregunto Len con cierta diversión.

-Para esa chica rubia tan guapa con la que estoy saliendo,_respondió divertido, si Len creía que se iba a molestar se equivocaba.

-Claro que puedo, sino Pilika me mata,_dijo divertido mientras todos giraban al ver los gestos con los que Pilika le describía todo a Anna.

Por fin llegaron al instituto y Hao los paró a todos en un pequeño callejón que había antes de llegar para decirles que tenían que pedirles algo importante y que se reunirían en el tejado del edificio en el recreo.

-¿Nos vas a tener tres horas con la curiosidad?,_dijo una triste Pilika.

-Si, es largo y no da tiempo, quedan sólo cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases y aún tenemos que subir,_respondió a Pilika con cierto pesar.

-Esta bien, nos veremos allí,_respondió alegre.

Se dirigieron rápidamente al instituto y estuvieron observando el reloj, tenían quizás una ligera idea de lo que sucedía, pero no de que Hao ya tenía algo pensado y menos de que los incluía en el plan a todos ellos.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el cap, perdonarme los errores, porque seguramente hay muchos ya que ahora en vez de dormir escribo y aunque no os lo creáis puede llegar a ser sano ;))**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a mi ya queridísima Clau Asakura K, espero que te haya gustado este cap ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, espero no defraudaros y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


	9. Chapter 9: Operación Pilika

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, totalmente mía.**

 **HOOLAA buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si leéis a mis horas xD, lo primero de todo perdón PERDÓN, porque me tarde la vida en subir otro cap y el que me sigue sabe que no soy de tardar tanto, pero ahora estoy muy muy liada y seguramente tardaré más de la cuenta...**

 **En fin no quiero aburriros más, espero que os guste el cap, que os entretenga dejadme en los reviews que os ha parecido, ¡QUE OS DIVIRTÁIS!**

 **CAPITULO 9: OPERACIÓN "PILIKA"**

Las clases comenzaron con la puntualidad a la que acostumbraban, Anna se sentó al lado de Lyserg detrás de Hao con el cual se pasaba discretas notas que las chicas cuyo amor platónico era el moreno no dejaban de mirar con rabia y envidia. **  
**

Yoh estaba sentado al lado de su hermano, prestando gran atención al profesor de matemáticas, pues estaban corrigiendo algunos ejercicios y quedaban pocas personas delante para salir a corregir, miraba de reojo a su hermano que saldría antes que el, estaba entretenido en otras cosas pero corregía también, lo miro divertido, era raro ver a Hao así, pero se alegraba increíblemente por él.

-Hao, te toca ahora,_le susurró para que prestase más atención, a lo que el castaño mayor asintió.

-¿Te ha dado 45.89?,_preguntó en voz baja.

-Si, ¿cuánto os a dado a vosotros?,_preguntó el menor de los gemelos a Horo y a Len en voz baja mientras señalaba a la pizarra fingiendo no ver algo, por si el profesor pensaba en llamarles la atención como de costumbre.

-Si,_dijo Len mientras le enseñaba su libreta, como enseñándole algo que no entendía.

-A mi me dio 46, he redondeado,_contestó Horo mirando hacia Hao en lugar de Yoh a lo que éste asintió.

Anna rodó los ojos también le había preguntado a ella la respuesta, estaba claro que tenía el ejercicio bien, seguro que era para comprobar que Yoh lo tenía bien y por eso le preguntó primero a ella para estar seguro de tenerlo bien antes de comparar, las mates se le daban muy bien, era un exagerado.

-Asakura Hao, ejercicio 45, por favor si lo tiene hecho salga a la pizarra, sino, le pondré negativo, ya sabéis que a los tres negativos os suspendo el trimestre,_dijo con voz malévola y cansina, era un profesor extremadamente duro, aunque enseñaba bastante bien, pero aún así sus métodos eran exagerados.

-Voy,_dijo Hao, borró el ejercicio de la pizarra y escribió el suyo.

-Tan perfecto como de costumbre,_lo felicitó el profesor, consiguiendo además los suspiros de algunas chicas al verlo pasar de cerca,_puede sentarse, ahora es el turno de Asakura Yoh, ejercicio 46.

Yoh salió y como de costumbre consiguió los enhorabuena de su profesor, aunque no suspiró por él ninguna chica, cosa que hacía que Hao se frustrara, maldita sea eran iguales pensó.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron de aburridas explicaciones, explicaciones que les robaron las energías que el recreo les devolvió, tal y como acordaron, se vieron en el tejado, Pilika ya los estaba esperando con cara de enfado.

-Llegas tres minutos tarde Hao,_le regaño Pilika.

-Tú hermano me ha entretenido,_dijo con pesadez Hao, cosa que era mentira.

-Hermano, ¿tienes idea de la curiosidad que tengo?,_lo regañó la Ainu menor.

-Pilika, es mentira, la culpa es suya,_dijo señalando a Hao.

-Ves como nos hace perder el tiempo,_dijo divertido el Asakura mayor.

Pilika iba a protestar cuando Horo la paro y miró a Hao desafiante, si tenía algo que decir lo iba a decir ahora.

-Bueno como todos sabéis la dinastía de mi familia es una gran potencia de hoteles de lujo, mi abuela, Kino Asakura es la dueña actual ya que como sabéis mi madre renunció, ella quiere un heredero y al ser el mayor de los dos me quiere a mi y me va a obligar a casarme, estoy comprometido con alguien que no conozco y no me conoce,_terminó de relatar Hao.

-A mi no me habías contado nada,_dijo Pilika molesta.

-Creía que Horo al menos te lo habría dicho, ya sabes que eres como una hermana pequeña, perdona Pili,_dijo Hao mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Te perdono, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer?,_preguntó la chica de ojos azules muy preocupada.

-Hemos pensado un plan,_dijo Anna divertida,_bueno, lo ha pensado él, se llama "operación verano".

-¿"Operación verano"?,_preguntaron a la vez Horo, Pilika y Len.

-Es para que cuando nos reunamos a hablar mi madre crea que hablamos de irnos juntos a algún sitio en verano,_explicó Yoh.

-Veréis hay una posibilidad alta de que la persona con la que me han comprometido esté en mi misma situación, por eso también necesito su colaboración, además de la vuestra,_explico Hao.

-Pero, ¿para qué la necesitas?,_preguntó Horo sin entender bien a donde quería llegar Hao.

-Os necesito para destrozar mi boda, ahora moviendo algunos papeles puedes casarte con 17, un año antes,_dijo un divertido y sarcástico Hao.

-¡¿DESTROZAR TU BODA?!,_saltaron sorprendidos los Ainu, a lo que Hao asintió.

-Me parece divertido,_dijo Len,_le puedes pedir a mi hermana que te ayude, dentro de dos semanas, seguro que acepta.

-Vale, pero coméntaselo por lo menos, ya sabes como tiene la agenda de apretada,_comentó mientras rodó los ojos.

Estaban tan enfrascados con la conversación que se les olvido comer, teniendo que hacerlo en los descansos de las tres últimas horas y por poco llegan tarde a cuarta hora, pero por fin se había terminado, ya quedaba menos para que terminase esa semana horrible, ese día habían hecho un examen sencillo, pero al día siguiente tenían dos, aunque solo uno de ellos era complicado.

-Por fin en casa,_dijo Hao mientras suspiraba y habría la puerta.

-Me muero sólo de pensar lo que tenemos que repasar,_se quejó Yoh.

-Sois un par de quejicas,_los regañó Anna.

-Voy a cambiarme,_dijo Hao cantarín adoraba deshacerse de su uniforme.

-Date prisa y baja a ayudar, tenemos que hacer el almuerzo,_le exigió/pidió Anna con "cariño", ella se cambiaría después era preferible que se manchara ese estúpido uniforme a su ropa.

-Si, si, no tardo, ¿habéis pensado que queréis comer?,_gritó Hao desde su cuarto para luego bajar las escaleras de dos en dos.

-Ahora mismo tengo más ganas de dormir que de comer,_se quejó Yoh,_¿alguna sugerencia?,_miró a Anna y a su hermano.

-Me da igual, elige Anna,_dijo Hao alzando los hombros,_al fin y al cabo eres la que mejor sabe cocinar de aquí.

-Viniendo de un pirómano no se si es bueno o malo,_bromeo la rubia, consiguiendo que Hao se enojase, aunque solo un poquito,_id cortando verduras, una sopa nos vendrá bien.

Los chicos obedecieron, se pusieron manos a la obra, además Anna hizo una de sus especialidades, carne condimentada, la receta era secreta, así no sabían que llevaba pero estaba muy rica, demasiado.

-Maldita sea, odio cortar estas cosas,_dijo Hao mientras miraba mal a un grupo de patatas que estaba pelando, su hermano lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza, definitivamente Hao y la cocina chocaban o se cortaba como ahora (que era muy poco frecuente) o quemaba alguna sartén (su récord era de seis sartenes en un mes, si, Yoh llevaba cuenta de eso).

-Hao, eres un peligro para la cocina,_saltó un divertido Yoh,_ya termino yo de cortar eso, ve a curarte esa herida.

-Con lo que me ha costado pelar estas cosas deformes, las termino de picar, será mi venganza, no me quitarás ese placer ¿o si?,_dijo Hao mientras sus en sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas de su rabia.

-Como quieras Nii-chan,_le sonrió Yoh.

-Definitivamente no tiene remedio,_Anna miraba a SU chico con atención, Hao era muy apasionado, ¿lo sería para todo?

Al pensar eso se sonrojó y no prestó atención a la réplica de Hao, tan solo chasqueó la lengua y recibió un bufido como respuesta.

-¿Están bien cortadas así?,_preguntó Yoh mientras le daba a Anna dos platos uno con las que había cortado su hermano y el otro las que el mismo había cortado.

-Si, están perfectas, anda poner la mesa, aún queda un poco para comer, creo que en media hora o cuarenta minutos, sé una forma de hacer la sopa rápida,_le sonrió a Yoh, Hao estaba de morros y peleándose con el botiquín, cuando se trataba de curar a Yoh era un experto pero cuando se trataba de curarse a sí mismo un desastre.

Yoh puso la mesa mientras observaba de lejos a su hermano, suspiró si se le ocurría decir "yo te curo Nii-chan", Hao le arrancaría la cabeza, era mejor esperar el milagro de "ven Yoh" acompañado de maldiciones y bufidos.

-Ven Yoh,_dijo Hao en un tono de enfado mientras susurraba maldiciones y bufidos, tal y como Yoh sabia que terminaría haciendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?,_preguntó tímidamente y con algo de miedo, su hermano tenía mucho carácter y como decía su madre un gato herido puede llegar a ser muy agresivo y malhumorado.

-Ayúdame, no consigo sujetar el dichoso algodón y echar alcohol a la vez,_se quejaba el mayor mientras miraba más al bote que contenía el dichoso líquido y el trozo de algodón que no se quedaba donde él quería.

-Nii-chan eres un bruto, no te eches alcohol, es agua oxigenada, anda, ya te curo yo,_se ofreció Yoh, a lo que Hao aunque le lanzó una mirada no muy amigable, accedió.

Yoh curó a su hermano entre, "yo solo puedo, tú sujeta el dichoso trozo de algodón" y "no duele, baka", después devolvió las cosas al botiquín y se sentaron en el comedor, cambiando el canal de la tele una y otra vez, por fin pasó el tiempo suficiente para que Anna terminase la comida.

-La mesa no se va a poner sola, yo he cocinado, el resto os toca a vosotros,_dijo Anna mientras observaba como los dos se levantaban como resortes y la obedecían.

Se sentaron a comer mientras un programa de humor hacía reír a miles de espectadores, ello sin embargo lo ignoraban, era más divertido molestar un poco a Hao, una vez que consiguieron que le saltara una vena en la frente lo dejaron en paz.

-Os ayudo a recogerla, pero fregáis los platos vosotros solitos,_dijo Anna, a lo que los dos asintieron y es que la rubia hacía una comida deliciosa, tenían que tenerla contenta.

Terminaron por fin los quehaceres y se reunieron a estudiar, Hao y Anna compartían unos apuntes que la rubia le gustaba estudiar cerca de ella al principio se desconcertaba mirándola, pero el olor de la rubia lo relajó hasta el punto de mejorar su concentración, extraño pero cierto.

-Suelta,_le susurró el gemelo mayor a Anna que estaba muy entretenida rizando con el dedo uno de sus largos mechones castaños.

-Antes tenía el pelo tan largo como tú, cuando estudiaba hacía eso para concentrarme,_le susurró ella, Hao se entretenía ahora en imaginar a la rubia con el pelo largo, no tenía la imagen muy clara pero debía de verse hermosa, ella era hermosa.

-Está bien, ¿por qué te lo cortaste?, seguro que te quedaba muy bien,_sonrío Hao.

-Cuando me contestes todas las preguntas que te haga después del repaso bien te lo diré,_susurro divertida a lo que Hao asintió.

Se centraron en los estudios durante casi dos horas descansaron media y volvieron a dar un corto repaso esta vez de menos de una hora, para preguntarse entre los tres preguntas, una vez que comprobaron que se sabían ese examen empezaron con el otro que al ser más fácil tan sólo necesitaron un pequeño repaso de menos de una hora.

-Me lo tienes que contar,_dijo un alegre Hao consiguiendo una cara de interrogación de su hermano pequeño y que la rubia rodase los ojos.

-Lo hice porque quise,_respondió la rubia, mientras Hao la miraba impresionado y Yoh seguía sin entender nada.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!,_grito Hao impresionado,_te lo cortaste corto porque te dio el punto, tal cual,_Yoh lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza, ya sabia de que estaban hablando y Anna volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Si, el pelo largo es molesto, necesita mucho mantenimiento, me hacia perder mucho tiempo y yo necesitaba tiempo,_contestó la rubia a lo que Hao rodó los ojos,_tu lo tenias corto de pequeño, ¿no?

-Si, pero no se me ocurriría cortarlo, créeme,_dijo Hao mientras soltaba un suspiro y miraba con algo de rencor a su hermanito pequeño, solo un poco.

-Mamá tiene que estar a punto de llegar, voy a recoger un poco,_dijo Yoh mientras salía con su mochila y la de su hermano al cuarto del último, mejor huir por si ascaso.

-Pobrecito, eres malo con él,_dijo Anna resignada, en lugar de contestar Hao se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-No me digas eso, tengo mis motivos para estar molesto, además se me ocurre algo que podemos hacer antes de que mi madre y el otro vengan,_dijo Hao mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

Anna rodó los ojos y se acercó un poco más a Hao, se volvieron a besar esa vez fue más tierno y delicado, pero la rubia tomo la iniciativa de hacer que Hao perdiera la cabeza, le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que él abriera su boca con sorpresa, entonces empezaron a danzar sus lenguas, lo había pillado de improvisto, pero eso no significaba que el moreno se quedaría atrás, se acercó más a ella recortando aún más la distancia entre los dos, estaban enredados uno en el otro hasta el punto de no escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¡Niños, Anna, ya hemos llegado!,_gritó una jovial Keiko en la entrada de la puerta, haciendo que dos jóvenes se separaran rápidamente y se sonrojaran.

-Mierda, casi nos pillan,_susurró Hao.

-Hola mamá, Mike, bienvenidos, ¿qué tal su día?,_pregunto Yoh tan alegre como de costumbre.

-Tu hermanito pequeño nos está dando tiempo, baka, reacciona, eres insoportable, ¿lo recuerdas?,_susurró Anna con cierta maldad.

Gracias a la pequeña charla de Yoh consiguieron que sus mejillas se tornasen de un color más normal y menos rojo, cuando Keiko entró estaban peleando sobre qué ver en la tele, al principio vio con una gota en la cabeza la escena, al menos no dan voces, pensó, pero luego vio que el mayor de sus hijos tenía un pequeño vendaje en la mano derecha.

-Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado a mi niño?,_preguntó en el tono que utilizaba cuando los gemelos tenían 3 años, logrando que Hao alzara una ceja en señal de molestia.

-Nada, nada, es que el baka de Yoh cura las cosas de forma exagerada, es un corte pequeño,_se quejo mientras su madre le quitaba el vendaje y veía con atención la herida.

-Mi pequeñito, ¿te duele mucho?,_seguía preguntando Keiko en el mismo tono mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada,_bufó molesto Hao.

Anna miraba la escena enternecida, su madre era tan dulce como la de Hao, la recordaba, pero con cariño, no iba a llorar y armar una escena, aunque reconocía que le daban ganas de darle una cachetada a su querido novio, con lo buena que era Keiko-san y el parecía más un gato mojado que su hijo.

-Aah, Hao, ¿alguna vez serás menos tú y más dulce?,_preguntó Keiko a la desesperada.

-No puedo evitar ser yo, además la parte cariñosa es Yoh,_si claro, pensó Anna recordando los besos y detalles que Hao había tenido con ella,_yo soy la otra, la fría.

-Lo que tú digas,_suspiró Keiko exasperada, ese niño no tenía remedio,_anda id a ducharos tu hermano y tú, mientras Anna me ayuda en la cocina, si no le importa, y cuando terminéis la avisáis, ¿vale?

-Vale,_respondieron a coro, Hao le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y le susurró algo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué le has dicho a mamá?, se ha puesto de buen humor,_le preguntó un curioso Yoh a su hermano con una sonrisa de burla y la ceja alzada, los dos estaban en el baño, disfrutando de las aguas termales.

-¿Quieres morir?,_preguntó irónico Hao, Yoh por su parte lo miro molesto,_le di las gracias a mi manera,_dijo después de un corto silencio.

-Muy bien hecho Nii-chan, deberíamos de prepararle el sábado una cena especial o algo a mamá, lo tiene libre y mañana ya es viernes, al tener tanto examen tendremos menos deberes,_planteó un alegre Yoh mientras movía las piernas con tranquilidad.

-Si, no es mala idea, el viernes por la tarde vamos de guerra, así que el sábado por la tarde seguramente quedemos para la "operación verano" y por la noche le podemos preparar algo rico, tenemos a Anna, no creo que le importe ayudar, ¿no crees?,_le preguntó a su hermanito el cual lo miraba con cierta burla.

-Si, tienes suerte, Anna impedirá en un futuro que quemes tu casa y te cortes cada cierto tiempo,_dijo divertido Yoh.

-Calla baka, date prisa y sal, le tememos que dejar el baño a Anna,_se quejó Hao.

Una vez que los dos estaban fuera y en la cocina, Keiko se encargó de la herida del mayor de sus hijos mientras Yoh cocinaba, Mike se dedicó a repasar un informe médico de un paciente en el salón, mientras las noticias sonaban para que nadie les hiciera caso.

-Hao, te tengo dicho que tengas cuidado con la cocina,_le regaño con cariño Keiko.

-Lo sé, lo sé,_se quejó el mayor de los gemelos mientras dejaba a su madre hacer lo que le diera la gana.

-Ves, ya estás, te la has hecho en mal sitio, así que te la tienes que vigilar, pero no es muy profunda,_le comento Keiko mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Si, si, mamá, para,_se volvió a quejar, consiguiendo un suspiro de cansancio de su madre,_no es que me molestes, pero si sigues me quedaré dormido,_dijo rápidamente, consiguiendo que su madre lo atrajera hasta ella.

-No importa, prometo despertarte para comer,_dijo Keiko consiguiendo que Hao rodase los ojos, pero no se apartó, a veces su madre necesitaba eso, un poco de cariño, de parte de él, no es que no fuera cariñoso, pero ahí estaba su hermano mirando de reojo tenía una reputación que mantener.

-Ve a ayudar a Yoh, yo estoy bien de verdad,_Hao le dio un corto abrazo y fue a su cuarto a buscar su teléfono que seguía metido en su mochila.

-¿Has visto, Yoh?, creo que he conseguido domesticar un poco a tu hermano,_dijo divertida.

-Está cansado y herido, así no se resiste tanto,_dijo el menor divertido al ver la expresión de su madre.

-No me digas eso, anda ve a vigilarlo, no me fío de dejarlo a solas con Mike cuando baje,_le confesó su madre.

-Yo me encargo mamá,_dijo alegre Yoh mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de su hermano y dejaba a su madre con el resto.

Yoh subió las escaleras, su hermano estaba tirado en la cama con el móvil en la mano, se había puesto los auriculares y lo miraba fijamente con cara de molestia, sabía porque estaba ahí su hermanito pequeño y no le hacía gracia que lo vigilasen.

-Te manda mamá, ¿verdad?,_preguntó quitándose uno de sus auriculares.

-No se fía de dejarte a solas con él,_susurró Yoh mientras le hacía señas a su hermano para bajar.

-Que la ponga él,_respondió Hao de mal humor, sin importar que media ciudad lo escuchase, cosa que hizo que Yoh le tapase la boca, gran error.

-¡A mi no me callas, baka!,_gritó histérico el mayor apartando la mano de su hermano pequeño y dándole un empujón,_¡fuera de MI cuarto!

-¡Te has pasado, Hao!,_gritó Yoh mientras salía del cuarto y Hao respondió con un portazo que hizo temblar a toda la casa.

-¿¡Tú crees?!, ¡al menos yo sé quien es el enemigo!,_gritó desde detrás de la puerta.

-¡Deja de vivir en el pasado!, ¡él ya no está!, ¡SUPERALO DE UNA VEZ HAO!_gritó Yoh, ahí se había pasado y mucho, porque eso le había dolido a su hermano.

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME HERMANO!,_gritó Hao dando por terminada la conversación y haciendo que el corazón del menor de los Asakura se encogiera.

Maldita sea, Yoh, ¿por qué tenías que hacer eso?, pensaba Hao desesperado, odiaba discutir con su hermano, que tampoco estaba de mejor humor, Hao se había pasado, Yoh tan sólo quería que las cosas fueran bien, ese hombre quería a su madre, ¿por qué Hao no era capaz de verlo?

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba?,_preguntó una preocupada Keiko al ver la cara del menor de sus hijos, las peleas le solían afectar mucho más que a Hao normalmente o mejor dicho exteriormente.

-No te preocupes mamá, fue mi culpa, lo presioné,_dijo Yoh con una triste sonrisa,_voy a poner la mesa,_dijo antes de que su madre le exigiese más explicaciones.

Anna que había terminado en el baño y estaba en la cocina con Keiko se quedo muy impresionada al ver a Yoh con esa expresión de tristeza, seguramente Hao se había pasado, habían escuchado gritos pero nada con claridad, solo el portazo.

-Anna, ¿te importa vigilar la olla?, tengo que hablar con ese niño cabezota que tengo por hijo,_dijo Keiko con un suspiro.

-Claro, pero, Keiko-san, ¿no cree que es mejor dejarlos?, los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no pueden estar el uno sin el otro, seguro que para esta noche ya se han arreglado,_dijo Anna con una sonrisa, pobre Hao le iba a regañar por perder así las formas con su hermano.

-Sabes, Anna, creo que tienes razón,_Keiko suspiró,_hay que dejar que lo hagan ellos solitos.

Con la ayuda de Yoh, fueron trasladando los alimentos desde la cocina hasta la mesa del comedor, Mike ayudó, Hao sin embargo se negó a bajar, lo último que necesitaba es ver a Yoh triste, a su madre decepcionada, Anna enfadada con él y al estúpido de Mike jugando a ser una especie de amigo o algo así, prefería morir de hambre, ya bajaría después.

-Yoh, por favor, llévale a tu hermano un tazón de leche aunque sea, que coma algo,_le ordenó Keiko al menor de sus hijos, quería que hicieran las paces cuanto antes.

-Vale,_suspiró Yoh tomando el tazón y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

Toco a la habitación de su hermano mayor, Hao se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta, no dijo nada, le señalo la cama y una mesita y Yoh entendió las señales, dejo el tazón en la mesita y se sentó en la cama, Hao se sentó en el suelo frente a él dejándole empezar con la disculpa o lo que fuera.

-Hao, lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso, lo siento de verdad,_dijo Yoh incapaz de mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

-¿Crees que con eso basta?,_preguntó irónico el mayor.

Yoh tembló ligeramente, había tocado algo que no sólo le dolía a Hao, a él también le afectaba, pero si lo pensaba su hermano mayor siempre lo apartaba y protegía, como aquella última vez, el día que la pesadilla termino.

-No…, pero, no sé que decir, Hao, odio discutir,_dijo Yoh mientras intentaba evitar que unas lágrimas rebeldes resbalasen por sus mejillas al recordar un poco de ese doloroso pasado del que Hao tanto lo había protegido.

-Yo también lo siento, no se te ocurra hacerme llorar, ¿vale?,_se disculpo/regañó Hao.

Hao no podía soportar ver así a su hermano, lo abrazó y Yoh estuvo un poco llorando en silencio, siempre había sido así, Hao defendía a su hermano menor con todo lo que tenía y una tonta pelea no les iba a afectar.

-Leche con azúcar, ¿idea de mamá?,_preguntó Hao mientras tomaba el tazón.

-Lo de la leche si, el azúcar se lo puse yo, aunque le puse poco, sino no te la bebes, odias que no lleve nada,_dijo un ya risueño y recuperado Yoh.

-Sabes Yoh, tienes razón, debería de intentar darle a ese tipo una oportunidad, no puedo vivir siempre con esos recuerdos,_le confesó Hao con sinceridad a su hermanito pequeño.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso, venga date prisa que quiero repasar y dormir,_se quejó Yoh, era mejor cambiar el tema que seguir tocándolo, total, Hao había abierto los ojos algo, estaba cediendo, pero solo un poco.

Hao rodó los ojos y se bebió lo que quedaba de leche del tirón, se las apañó para lavarse los dientes y de paso darles las buenas noches a su Anna mientras el pobre Yoh vigilaba.

Estaban en la cama durmiendo, estando Yoh abrazando a Hao, mientras se quejaba, aunque las quejas no duraron mucho, pues se quedaron ambos dormidos en cuestión de minutos.

-Te juro que un día os tiro a los dos por la ventana,_amenazo Hao a su hermano pequeño que a duras penas conseguía quitar la alarma del movil.

-Lo siento, aunque de todas formas tú también te tienes que levantar a repasar,_se quejó Yoh cuando recibió una almohada voladora de parte de su hermano mayor.

-Lo sé, lo sé, además tenemos que hacer el desayuno,_dijo Hao mientras se incorporaba y rebuscaba su uniforme.

Los gemelos, principalmente Hao, se espabilaron y prepararon con rapidez, Yoh bajo primero a la cocina, mientras que Hao se dedico a preparar las mochilas de ambos, bajarlas y preparar los apuntes para repasar por el camino.

-¿Qué hago?,_preguntó el mayor nada más poner un pie en la cocina.

-Repasa en voz alta, así no perdemos tanto tiempo los dos,_dijo un risueño Yoh, lo ultimo que necesitaba era a su hermano con la cabeza en las nubes rodeado de cuchillos y sartenes.

-Está bien,_accedió el mayor con recelo, tomo los apuntes y empezó a leer en voz alta.

Llevaban apenas unos veinte minutos en la cocina cuando Anna bajó por las escaleras y se les unió, haciendo a Hao repetir por segunda vez la lección, después desayunaron rápidamente y como era costumbre Keiko los despidió y les deseo mucha, mucha, muchísima suerte para sus exámenes.

En la esquina se encontraron con Horo sumergido en sus apuntes y con una nada risueña Pilika, cosa que llamo la atención de todos.

-Enana, ¿pasa algo?,_preguntó Hao mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima a la peliazul y le dejaba sus apuntes a Anna, de todas formas ya se sabia la lección.

-Buenos días, no es nada,_dijo con un triste tono de voz, al escucharla, Anna se paró, le dio sus apuntes a Hao y le pidió que las dejara a solas.

-No hay quien la entienda,_dijo un decaído Horo-Horo, mientras fingía sumergirse en sus apuntes su hermana lo tenía preocupado.

-¿Qué le pasa?,_preguntó Hao.

-Que es tonta, ha puesto expectativas muy altas a su proyecto, pero, ya sabes, la gente del concurso le proporciona los recursos necesarios, modistas para que le ayuden con los diseños y la tela que necesiten, siempre que no sea nada muy caro ya que son novatos, pero ella quiere ir más allá, quiere que su desfile muestre arte en distintas formas y necesita eso, alguien que lo haga,_explico Horo, una vez que Len se unió al grupo.

-¿Arte en distintas formas?,_preguntó un curioso Yoh.

-Si, si, ya me lo ha explicado, quiere a alguien tocando un piano, mientras ella y otras amigas suyas desfilan con sus diseños, y en el suelo quiere una alfombra llena de dibujos o algo así, no me quedo muy claro,_le explico Horo,_me parte verla así.

Unos metros más allá de los chicos se encontraban caminando las chicas.

-¿Alguien que toque el piano?,_preguntaba Anna sorprendida,_seguro que hay alguien en la escuela y nos puede ayudar no te preocupes, además de los dibujos, se puede encargar el hermano de Hao, sólo tienes que pedírselo, venga Pili, no es el fin del mundo,_la consolaba la rubia.

-¡Tienes razón!,_dijo ella entusiasmada,_voy a pedírselo a Yoh,_dijo con su recuperada sonrisa mientras arrastraba a Anna y se acercaba a los chicos.

Yoh acepto, al igual que su hermano, Pilika era importante para él, consiguiendo que la Ainu menor estuviera más que feliz, en todo lo que quedaba de día.

-Solo tengo que buscar un pianista,_dijo entusiasmada la chica de ojos azules.

-Podemos ayudarte con eso, será la "operación Pilika",_dijo su hermano mayor cosa que fue aceptada por todos.

-Un pianista de eso se puede encargar…,_Yoh iba a continuar su oración pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-¿Conoces a alguien?,_preguntó Hao en un tono neutro enviándole una de esas miradas suyas de "calla o muere".

-Me refería a que,_empezó Yoh a explicar,_bueno, a que,_miro a su hermano el cual le lanzó una mirada amenazante,_dilo tú Hao,_termino con su explicación Yoh, Hao le iba a regañar por eso si es que le hablaba después, claro.

-Baka,_dijo el mayor de los Asakura mientras miraba mal a su hermano,_lo que el tonto de mi hermano quiere decir que quizás nos ayude alguien del aula de música, quizás encontremos algún buen pianista,_ofreció a Pilika con una gran sonrisa.

-Siempre que me acompañéis todos, seguro que son mayores que yo y no quiero que no me tomen en serio,_dijo Pilika obteniendo un sí de parte de todos.

Por fin llegaron al instituto y se despidieron, llegaron a su clase cuyas mesas ya se encontraban separadas, preparadas desde el día anterior, Anna y Hao leyeron por última vez sus apuntes juntos, cosa que a los ojos de las chicas que iban entrando era horrible y a los ojos de sus amigos excusa para molestarlo.

-Chicos tomad asiento, el examen comenzará en tres minutos,_dijo el profesor al entrar al aula,_solo necesitaréis un boli, de color negro o azul, no quiero tipex,_explicaba mientras repartía dos folios en blanco a cada alumno,_son ocho preguntas, seis de ellas valen un punto y dos de ellas dos puntos, están indicada, tras repartir el examen lo leeremos juntos, resolveré dudas los diez primeros minutos, después de eso no contestaré nada, si necesitáis más folios, levantar la mano,_dijo mientras esta vez repartía el examen,_podéis darle la vuelta,_dijo una vez que repartió el último.

El profesor repasó el examen, resolvió algunas dudas y se mantuvo vigilando que nadie copiase, y repartiendo folios a todo el que lo necesitase, tras dos horas de examen los chicos estaban exhaustos, pero aun así repasaban para el siguiente examen el cuál tenían en apenas cinco minutos.

-Menos mal que este es más sencillo,_se quejaba un cansado Yoh.

-Sino nos morimos,_le acompañó en su queja Horo.

-Uno más y se termina la tortura por hoy,_dijo Hao,_Yoh, tenemos que hablar luego y seriamente,_dijo un amenazante Hao.

-Pero sino dije nada Nii-chan,_se quejó Yoh con carita de cordero.

-Casi lo sueltas como si nada, además ahora hay que repasar el examen, ya te dije que lo hablaremos luego,_corto tajante Hao.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?,_pregunto Horo curioso, algo escondían esos dos.

-Nada,_dijo Hao dando por terminada la conversación.

-Así que es eso Asakura Hao,_dijo divertido Len,_creía que eras mejor persona, no me esperaba esto de ti.

-Déjame en paz,_dijo Hao mientras se alejaba de los chicos y se iba a repasar junto a Anna.

El timbre volvió a sonar y recibieron la misma charla aburrida que les daban en todos los exámenes, por suerte este examen es mucho más fácil y rápido los primeros en salir fueron Anna y Hao, después salieron Len y Yoh y por último Horo.

-¿Por qué estás de morros con Yoh?,_le preguntó Anna mientras esperaban aprovechando que el resto estaban comprobando sus respuestas.

-Porque hicimos un pacto hace unos años y casi lo rompe,_le explico Hao con simpleza.

-Hao,_insistió Anna para enterarse de que era exactamente lo que ocultaba.

-Es un pacto de hermanos no puedo contarte nada,_le dijo con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-Como quieras, nunca me cuentas nada importante,_dijo Anna algo molesta con un bufido, iba a levantarse cuando Hao la sujeto atrayéndola.

-Sé tocar el piano, nadie más lo sabe, solo Yoh, antes cuando éramos más pequeños íbamos en los veranos a Izumo, mi abuela me enseño, mi madre no lo sabe porque ella ya no va, aunque hace bastantes veranos que Yoh y yo no vamos,_explico con cierta desgana, esos temas que incluían su pasado lo ponían incomodo.

-¿Vas a hacer que busque a alguien estando tú?,_preguntó enfadada.

-No quiero, además seguro que encontramos a alguien, sino me tendré que hacer cargo, no soportaría verla llorar,_se rindió Hao.

Sonó el timbre, una hora aburrida más y por fin el recreo, en el cual se dedicaron a ir a la clase de música a encontrar a alguien con talento para el piano.

-Es aquí,_dijo Pilika,_muy bien tenemos que encontrarlo,_dijo muy animada, como si fuera a la caza de un importante tesoro.

-Ve tú,_dijo Len a Hao,_eres el que lo ha propuesto.

-Fue Yoh,_apuntó Hao a su hermano.

-Que vaya Horo es su hermano,_señalo a otro lado Yoh.

-¡Basta!,_dijo Anna,_Hao ve tú, Yoh es demasiado bueno, Len no tiene paciencia y Horo no se entera de la mitad de las cosas, yo me quedaré vigilando por si pasa algo,_ordenó la rubia a lo que todos accedieron.

Pilika se enganchó del brazo del que consideraba un hermano mayor y corrió dentro del gran salón, tocando en el piano se encontraba un chico de pelo verde oscuro llamado Miko, era admirado por todas las chicas del lugar hasta que entraron en escena Pilika y Hao, sobre el que recayeron las atenciones del genero femenino.

-Vaya tocas muy bien,_dijo Pilika mientras se acercaban, haciendo que el chico volteara a verla por encima del hombro y diera por terminada su función.

-Yo diría que eso es algo que salta a la vista, o al oído,_le contestó con brusquedad.

-Verás,_comenzó a explicarse Pilika bajo la atenta mirada de Hao, al cual no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia la actitud de ese sujeto al que había tachado de rey de los cretinos,_estoy buscando a alguien que toque bien el piano para…,_iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Estás sorda?, yo no toco bien el piano, yo toco el piano de una forma excepcional,_la interrumpió y dejo escapar una risita de superioridad.

-Has fallado en tres acordes, yo no lo llamaría excepcional, lo llamaría normal tirando para regular e incluso mal si tenemos en cuenta la simpleza del compas y su ritmo,_dijo Hao ya le había tocado las narices lo suficiente para hablar.

-¿Qué has dicho mocoso?, ¡YO NUNCA FALLO!,_gritó, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo y haciendo que Anna y los chicos entrasen dentro.

-¿Estás sordo?, bueno quizás ese es el problema o el problema es que no tienes talento,_le reprocho Hao burlándose del modo en el que trato Pilika, usando sus mismos trucos.

-Hao, ¿cómo sabes lo de los acordes?,_le pregunto Pilika entre susurros,_¿es cierto? o solo lo estás molestando,_le pregunto preocupada.

-Es cierto,_le respondió por lo bajo.

-¡Dejad de cuchichear!, tú mocoso sin talento, ¿cómo te atreves a decir semejante atrocidad de mi persona?, yo soy el gran Miko, el mejor pianista de todo el instituto,_dijo mientras se daba aires de grandeza y miraba a Hao por encima del hombro.

-La verdad es algo que no puede ocultarse, dime Tiko, ¿por qué no tocas algo más difícil que eso que es tan sencillo?,_le provocaba Hao burlón.

-Dime niñito, ¿por qué no tocas algo tú?, ah ya se, ¡NO TIENES TALENTO!,_grito Miko consiguiendo los típicos coros de ooooh por parte de todos los que se encontraban en el salón.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que lo haga?, porque tengo mucho más talento que tú,_amenazó Hao.

Pilika se fue al rincón en el que se encontraban Yoh y el resto, estaba muy nerviosa, pero también se sentía algo traicionada, pues Hao no le había dicho que tocaba y mucho menos que lo hacía tan bien.

 **Espero que me perdonéis por tardar taaanto en actualizar, pero sigo viva, perdonar si hay errores porque seguro que los hay.**

 **Ojala os haya gustado leer el cap tanto como a mí escribirlo n-n**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, espero no defraudaros y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Pasado, presente y futuro

**Shaman king no me pertenece, pero la historia que vais a leer es mía, totalmente mía.**

 **HOOLAA buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si leéis a mis horas xD, he tardado la vida en actualizar pero es que no he sido capaz, sucedieron** **muchas cosas, pero ya no importa porque he vuelto para quedarme y actualizar con un margen de tiempo más considerable n.n**

 **En fin no quiero aburriros más, espero que os guste el cap, que os entretenga dejadme en los reviews que os ha parecido, ¡QUE OS DIVIRTÁIS!**

 **CAPITULO 10: PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO.**

Hao no era el tipo de chico que se escondía de los problemas, solía enfrentarlos, vale, odiaba tener que tocar en dichoso instrumento delante de tanta gente, sobre todo de Anna, pero en su estado de ira seguramente habría terminado por hacer cosas muchísimo peores.

-Anna, ¿por qué no me dijo nada?,_preguntó triste Pilika.

-Conoces a Hao desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo, aprendió a tocar de pequeño en Izumo, solo lo sabían a día de hoy su hermano, su abuela y yo, ahora se está arriesgando por ti, porque no soporta que nadie trate mal a la gente que le importa, solo escúchalo,_respondió Anna mientras le enviaba una sonrisa a Hao.

Pilika vio como se sentaba y observaba las teclas, su hermano tenía razón, los gemelos nunca pararían de sorprenderlos, cada uno a su manera, sobre todo Hao que paso de ser un libro cerrado a uno abierto lleno de secretos y enigmas, si lo pensaba bien, no podía enfadarse con él, en cuanto terminase de tocar iba a ir a abrazarlo hasta que se quejase.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el profesor de música se asomó por la puerta, se sorprendió de ver a Hao Asakura, el chico guapo y popular del curso sentado en frente del piano, sacaba buenas notas en su asignatura, pero nunca se había acercado a ese instrumento, ni había mostrado interés por ese o ningún otro.

Hao suspiró no le quedaba otra, no podía echarse atrás, conforme sus dedos que parecían bailar sobre el teclado avanzaban el silencio para apreciar mejor la melodía iba en aumento, ya que el mayor de los Asakura estaba tocando "Night of nights", una de las canciones más complejas que se pueden tocar con un piano, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta.

Cuando Hao termino de tocar el silencio se mantuvo, aunque sólo duró unos segundos, todos los presentes que habían llenado hasta parte del pasillo empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas e inclusive le pedían que tocase otra canción más, el ruido atrajo a muchos profesores, haciendo que los chicos se callasen en cuanto se lo ordenaron.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!,_ordenó saber la maestra de artes junto con otros profesores.

-No os preocupéis lo tengo todo controlado,_contestó el profesor de música,_no sabía que podía tocas así de bien Asakura Hao, mis felicitaciones, no necesito escuchar tocar a Mike para saber que lo has superado con creces, si desea participar en algún certamen de música estaré encantado de recibirle, es la primera vez que escucho una interpretación tan exacta de esa canción, creo que rozó la perfección con creces,_dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el perdedor se moría de celos y se mantenía en silencio.

El timbre sonó y aprovechando la confusión los chicos salieron rápidamente de ahí hacia sus aulas, Pilika se negaba a soltar a Hao, cosa que hizo que él se sonrojase un poco, no le solían gustar las muestras de cariño en público.

-Te lo tenías bien callado,_le saltó Len.

Es verdad, Hao, sigues siendo una caja de sorpresas, además nos podías haber ahorrado soportar a ese idiota, me pienso vengar esta tarde,_dijo Horo-Horo una vez en el salón.

-Cada cual tiene sus secretos,_respondió Hao quitándole importancia e ignorando la "venganza de Horo", pero si era el que peor puntería tenía.

En todo el día el altercado del piano fue lo más comentado, por suerte el día termino, era viernes iban a salir y el resto no importaba.

-Me muero de sueño,_decía Yoh mientras se apoyaba en su hermano mayor.

-Quejica,_le regañó Hao, pero aún así no lo apartó,_Len, ¿a qué hora?

-A las seis en la esquina,_contestó Horo por Len,_recogemos a Len y cogemos el autobús.

-Nos vemos luego, sed puntuales, venid en ropa de deporte cómoda,_se despidió Len.

-No sé que me voy a poner,_le dijo Pilika a Anna mientras los chicos hablaban delante.

-No te pongas ropa que te guste mucho, la última vez que fui me manche una camiseta que me gustaba y no se fue la mancha de pintura, aunque normalmente se va,_le recomendaba Anna.

-Hao que Yoh tenga energías,_le regañaba Horo,_mira mi hermanita, está siempre despierta y atenta.

-Yoh tiene un hermano mayor responsable, si yo te tuviese de hermano mayor también me espabilaría para sobrevivir,_bromeó Hao, haciendo que Horo se enfadase pero poco.

Llegaron a la esquina, se despidieron y en el corto trayecto de la esquina a la casa los gemelos convencieron a Anna de que cocinase algo rico, ya la habían convencido de ayudarles a hacer la cena el sábado.

-Está bien, espaguetis que se hacen rápido yo también estoy cansada, por cierto, ¿algunovde los dos tiene alguna camiseta vieja?,_preguntó Anna esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Hao, aunque tampoco le iba a poner pegas a que Yoh se la prestase.

-¿Para qué la quieres?,_preguntó curioso Hao.

-Tenemos algunas que te la deje mi hermano,_le dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

-Para esta tarde,_respondió Anna mandándole una sonrisa complice a Yoh, desde luego adoraba a su cuñadito.

-Vale, pues vienes y coges la que quieras, aunque sea una nueva, no me importa es para ti,_dijo Hao con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Y si te la mancho?,_preguntó Anna con la ceja alzada, quería saber la respuesta.

-Tu eres más importante que un trozo de tela, Anna,_respondió Hao con sinceridad y seguridad mientras la atraía más hacia él y le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

Yoo rebuscaba las llaves en su mochila para abrir la puerta, una vez que lo hizo entraron, Anna los mandó a poner la mesa y le encargó a Yoh cocer los espaguetis mientras ella hacía la salsa, Hao tenía la misión de estar fuera de la cocina.

-¿Estás de morros, Hao?,_le preguntó Anna.

-Si,_respondió con las mejillas hinchadas, él no era un inútil.

-Venga, si tienes un corte y todo, busca algo entretenido en la tele, ya te compensaré,_dijo Anna mandando un guiño a un enfadado Hao.

Hao la ignoró todo era un complot de ella y de su hermanito para que no se acercase a la cocina, no le molestaba no cocinar, sino el motivo, rebuscó en los canales de televisión algo interesante, empezaban algunas novelas, los informativos estaban a medias y empezaban series de humor a esas horas, pero nada le convencía.

-¿Algo interesante, Nii-chan?,_preguntó Yoh mientras ponía bebidas en la mesa, Anna ya lo tenía todo listo y estaba repartiendo el contenido en tres platos.

-Nada, no hay nada,_dijo Hao algo borde.

-No seas tan quejica, encima de que te estamos cuidando,_se quejó Anna mientras le dejaba un plato humeante en la mesa frente a él.

-Menos mal que no tenías ganas de cocinar, tiene muy buena pinta, Anna,_dijo Hao impresionado ignorando la regañina.

-Te dije que te iba a compensar,_le contestó Anna con una sonrisa.

-Me esperaba algo más,_respondió Hao mientras hacía un adorable puchero consiguiendo que su hermano y novia rodasen los ojos.

-No tienes remedio,_le regañó Anna,_¡qué aproveche chicos!

-¡Qué aproveche!,_respondieron a coro los gemelos.

Como Anna cocinó y Hao tenía una herida a Yoh le toco fregar y retirar la mesa, mientras Anna se encargaba de curar a su hermanito mayor, para después subir al cuarto que ahora compartía con su hermano a escoger una camiseta para esa tarde.

-Yoh, ¿qué te vas a poner?,_le preguntó Hao mientras entraba en la cocina antes de subir arriba.

-No lo sé,_respondió el moreno menor alzando los hombros mientras secaba y colocaba los cacharros en su sitio correcto.

-Cuando termines de hacer eso sube, tenemos que organizarnos, ya son casi las cuatro y media, tenemos que ducharnos y prepararlo todo,_dijo Hao mientras su vena de hermano mayor y hombre de la casa salía.

-Está bien Nii-chan,_dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

Anna subió arriba detrás de Hao, llegaron a su habitación y el mayor abrió el armario, estaba atestado de la ropa de ambos, el montón de la derecha era el de Hao y el izquierdo el de Yoh.

-Venga escoge la que quieras, yo me voy a poner esto,_dijo Hao mientras cogía su antiguo chandal del equipo de atletismo, pantalón negro y camisa negra de manga corta, delante el emblema de su instituto y detrás su nombre y apellido en el centro su número el 10.

-Tienes muchas, dime cuales son las más antiguas o las que menos te gusten,_insistió Anna.

-Vale, ésta de aqui,_dijo Hao mientras le ofrecía una camiseta negra con una estrella roja en la espalda,_es la más vieja de todas la conservo porque me encantaba de pequeño, es más pequeña y seguro que te queda muy bien.

-Pero Hao, le tienes mucho cariño, ¿si la rompo o algo qué?,_dijo Anna con duda mientras observaba la camiseta.

-Será problema tuyo, te la regalo,_contestó con una sonrisa.

-Vale ahora es mía, ¿no?,_preguntó Anna a lo que Hao asintió,_bien, entonces me llevo esto prestado, tú ponte otra cosa, voy al baño, cuando termine os toca a vosotros,_dijo Anna para quitarle a Hao la camiseta que él se iba a poner y darle un corto beso antes de dirigirse a su cuarto para después ir a al baño.

Hao sonreía, no podia negar que le hacía ilusión que el regalo le gustase tanto, rebusco un poco en su armario y seleccionó una camiseta de camuflaje, al poco tiempo llego Yoh, que escogió al igual que su hermano su antiguo uniforme de atletismo, tan solo cambiaba el nombre y el número el suyo era el 7.

-¡Daros prisa, voy a preparar algo rico para comer después!,_dijo Anna desde la cocina, haciendo que los chicos se apresuraran a ir al baño.

Prepararon todas las cosas, como siempre Hao revisaba que todo estuviera en orden antes de irse una vez que lo comprobó todo cogieron las llaves de Hao y dejaron las de Yoh por seguridad, después de comprobar que todo estaba asegurado y que lo tenían todo se dirigieron a la esquina.

-Al final vamos a llegar tarde,_les regañó Anna mientras apresuraba el paso y invitaba a ambos a seguirla.

-Relájate Anna aún quedan unos diez minutos,_dijo Hao mientras se ponía a andar marcha atrás delante de ella.

-Horo dice que ya está en la esquina, ¿no viste el grupo?,_le respondió Anna furiosa mientras le mostraba la conversación en su móvil.

-Seguro que es por Pilika, estaba muy emocionada con la idea,_dijo Yoh mientras aceleraba el paso junto a Anna y su hermano,_mejor nos damos prisa.

Hao acepto a resoplidos y empezó a caminar pero mirando al frente, en apenas cinco minutos llegaron al lugar del encuentro, Yoh había acertado, Pilika estaba más que emocionada, en cuanto los vio llegar los saludo animadamente para después reunirse con Anna y comenzar una animada charla de chicas mientras iban de camino a recoger a Len para ir a la parada de autobús.

-Así que Hao te ha dejado su camiseta, sospechoso,_dijo feliz Pillika mientras fingía ser una súper detective imitando a las chicas cotillas de su clase haciendo que Anna se sonrojase levemente.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?,_inisistía Anna fingiendo normalidad.

-Nada, es algo que hacen los novios,_dijo la Ainu mejor con naturalidad dejando de actuar y consiguiendo aumentar el sonrojo de su compañera.

-Supongo,_respondió Anna con un hilo de voz,_oye Pili,_dijo mientras retomaba la compostura,_¿cómo vamos a hacer los equipos?

-Tres y tres, mi hermano quiere formar un equipo con Yoh y conmigo para vencer a Hao, sigue enfadado por lo de el piano,_suspiró Pilika,_en parte lo entiendo, los gemelos no nos suelen contar cosas de su pasado, pero el tema de su abuela y sus padres o familia siempre ha sido muy delicado, cuando eran más pequeños y preparaban el regalo para el día del padre Hao se negaba a hacerlo y Yoh tampoco es que estuviera muy de acuerdo en realizarlo,_confesó Pilika mientras que Hao y Horo discutían sobre quien iba a ganar y Len se metía en la pelea insistiendo en que alguien le explicase porque habían decidido por el.

-Si el tema de su familia es muy delicado, sé algunas cosas de su abuela y la relación que tiene con ella, las mismas que tú, pero, no sé que fue exactamente lo que pasó con su padre, me prometió que me lo contaría todo, supongo que tendré que esperar a que este preparado,_le confesó Anna con una sonrisa y algo triste, ya que se daba cuenta de que realmente sabía menos cosas de Hao de las que ella creía.

-No te preocupes por eso, Hao maduró muy deprisa, pero, le sigue costando abrirse respecto a ese tema, yo sé algunas cosas que se le escapan a mi hermano, otras que Hao o Yoh me han soltado en algún momento, pero los dos esconden muchos secretos, aunque están siempre ahí cuando los necesitas, tú dale tiempo a Hao y seguro se abre por completo, ese tema es muy difícil para él, le hace sentirse débil y por eso tienes que confiar en él y esperar,_dijo con una reconfortante sonrisa Pilika, Anna levantó la vista para ver a los chicos pelearse y llamar la atención de todos los pasajeros del bus al que ya se habían subido, Hao no paraba de darle cortes al pobre Horo mientras reía, sonrió y empezó a hablar con Pilika sobre su desfile.

Por fin hemos llegado,_dijo Hao con una sonrisa mientras buscaba a Anna con la mirada,_¿todo bien?,_le preguntó.

-Todo bien,_respondió con una sonrisa,_¿habéis organizado los equipos?,_preguntó curiosa aún teniendo una ligera idea de la respuesta.

-Claro, Len tú y yo vamos en el mismo equipo, tú y Pili vais a ser las capitanas, fue idea de Yoh para evitar discusiones.

-Vamos a inscribirnos,_les indicó Len mientras les pedía que se dieran prisa.

Después de unas cuantas indicaciones, escoger el color de los equipos y el número de balas por persona, los chicos se perdieron dentro del campo de batalla.

Las estrategias de Anna eran más que envidiables, llevaban media hora y no tenían ni una baja, mientras que en el equipo de Pili ya habían muerto todos varias veces, tras una hora de juego Anna se coronó vencedora absoluta, Hao recibió dos disparos uno certero de su hermano y otro que solo lo hirió de Horo, Anna no recibió ninguno, Yoh recibió dos disparos certeros uno de Len y otro de su hermano, Len dos disparos letales de Yoh, Pilika algunos de Anna y Horo diez disparos de Hao que lo dejaron más que K.O.

-Te hemos metido una buena paliza,_dijo Hao divertido a Horo quien estaba bañado en la tinta rosa que Anna había escogido para su equipo.

-Tú también tienes disparos,_resaltó Horo mientras apuntaba a la mancha violeta que el Asakura mayor tenía en su pecho.

-Si, pero esto es de mi hermano todo queda en familia, ¿verdad, Yoh?

-Claro, Nii-chan,_contestó con una sonrisa, era divertido ver a Horo enfadado.

Hao y Horo siguieron su pelea mientras Anna y Pilika los miraban con desaprobación, Yoh intentó calmarlos tras darse cuenta de su error, quizás había echado demasiada leña al fuego, además que Len estuviera avivando las llamas no servía de ayuda.

-Se acabó la discusión,_dijo Anna mientras se entrometa, los separaba y los fulminaba a todos con la mirada,_vamos a ir al merendero a comer y vais a dejar el tema, sino, me voy a enfadar de verdad.

Los chicos obedecieron al instante, Anna daba miedo y se imponía cuando quería, Horo y Len molestaban a Hao con eso.

Después de una agradable merienda, fueron a dar un paseo y por fin llegaron a la paz y tranquilidad de la casa.

-Aún no ha llegado mamá, ¿le han cambiado el horario?,_preguntó Hao a su hermano quien negó con la cabeza extrañado.

-Igual hubo alguna urgencia,_sugirió Anna, tampoco había llegado su tutor y tenía el mismo horario de Keiko.

-¿De una hora y media?, como sea lo que creo que es me voy a cabrear,_dijo Hao que ya empezaba a echar fuego por los ojos, su hermanito menor se preocupó, ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?,_preguntó Anna que no se esperaba ese cambio tan repentino de hunonr, ya sabía que Hao era algo bipolar, pero no lo había visto en el se grado de enfado, tan serio, ni siquiera cuando se peleo con Yoh.

-Sólo espera, en la nevera seguramente hay una nota y si lo que lee no le agrada será peor,_dijo Yoh con una gota en la cabeza, pues su hermano mayor ya había empezado con el dramatismo y las maldiciones en voz alta mientras agitaba un papel.

Anna lo observaba dale vueltas por la habitación mientras decía cosas sin sentido y muy rápidas, lo único que logró entender fue "tramposa", junto a quejas sobre confianza y unas cuantas vences su ya famosos "lo voy a matar" y "cobarde", cansada de tanto teatro le quitó el papel de las manos y lo leyó ella misma.

-¿Qué pone?,_preguntó Yoh curioso, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

-Han ido a cenar fuera para celebrar una operación exitosa, nos han dejado dinero para que pidamos comida rápida si queremos, básicamente han buscado un excusa para tener una cita,_dijo Anna con una sonrisa divertida, conocía a su tutor y lo quería, estaba segura de que le habría costado pedírselo y se alegraba de que fuese Keiko ka elegida para alcanzar la felicidad.

-Vaya, entonces quizás lleguen tarde, Hao, ¿qué te apetece comer?,:preguntó Yoh en un intento desesperado de que su hermano se calmase y dejase el tema.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer?!,_lo acusó Hao al que le hervía la sangre,_¡tenemos que saber dónde está!,_dijo mientras revisaba la nota para ver si había alguna dirección.

-Venga Hao, está con Mike, no le va a pasar nada,_dijo Yoh con seriedad.

-Sigo sin fiarme de él,_le reclamó Hao mientras su rabia y miedo se extendían por su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

-Pues yo si me fío de él y Anna también, así que venga, Nii-chan, relájate,_intentó calmarlo Yoh, pero el mayor de los Asakura estaba de todo menos relajado y esas palabras no lo ayudaban precisamente.

-Hao, ven, vamos a dar una vuelta a la manzana antes de que te subas por las paredes,_insistió Anna mientras lo arrastraba a la calle entre algunas quejas,_Yoh pide lo que quieras de comida para los tres, en media hora volveremos como mucho,_le pidió Anna con una sonrisa para después volver a tornarse seria y firme con su hermanito mayor.

Anna arrastró a Hao hasta un parque que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa y aunque lo notase tenso y enfadado lo obligo a sentarse para hablar, necesitaba saber la verdad, su pasado, sino jamás podría ayudarlo, ver a Yoh serio tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

-Lo siento,_murmuró Hao para romper el silencio,_de verdad que siento ser tan cobarde, supongo que te debo una buena explicación, ¿no?,_dijo en un tono más elevado, aunque sólo Anna podía escucharlo.

-Me la debes, pero sólo si estás preparado,_le contestó con una sonrisa dulce.

-Si, creo que mereces una explicación de porque me comporto como un loco sobreprotector,_dijo mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y la acurrucaba en su hombro mientras ella se dejaba hacer.

 _Flash Back_

Dos pequeños jugaban bajo la cálida y atenta mirada de una mujer con el cabello negro y largo, estaban solos en casa los tres, Keiko tenía que luchar por esos dos pequeños, no le importaba perder su fortuna, ya lo tenía hablado con sus padres iba a pedirle el divorcio al que en ese momento era su marido.

-Nii-chan, mira, mira, ¡han crecido!,_gritaba Yoh el menor de los pequeños mientras señalaba a unas semillas que les había dado Keiko para que aprendieran a tener paciencia.

-¡Han crecido muy poco, Yoh!,_respndió el mayor con algo de fastidio, estaba claro que su don no era precisamente la paciencia.

Mientras los gemelos discutían sobre si las dichosas semillas serían unas u otras flores el tiempo empeoró y Keiko los hizo regresar dentro de la casa que en apenas unas semanas iban a abandonar por orden de sus padres Yohmei y Kino

-¡Niños meteos dentro va a llover!,_les gritó desde el pasillo del jardín de la amplia casa.

Como resortes los dos salieron despedidos en dirección a su madre, cada uno la cogió de una mano, aunque Hao lo hizo un poco a regañadientes como de costumbre.

-¿Qué tal van sus semillas misteriosas?,_pregunto Keiko que no pudo evitar divertirse al ver la cara de fastidio de Hao que era un gran impaciente y la cara entusiasmada de Yoh que le contaba que habían crecido un poco con gran entusiasmo.

Estaban en la sala de estar animados con la conversación cuando de golpe la puerta de la entrada fue echada abajo por ni más ni menos que Mikihisa, el cual se había enterado de las intenciones de la morena y si no era de él no sería de nadie.

-Maldita zorra, pensabas abandonarme,_dijo con un tono neutro, tenía un cuchillo en mano,_voy a matar a tus hijos que seguramente son unos bastardos y después acabaré contigo,_dijo con una sádica sonrisa.

-Niños, corred a esconderos,_dijo Keiko en un susurro, en un intento de defender a sus hijos de aquel maldito hombre, estaba desesperada y le costaba pensar con claridad.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado sin tí,_susurró firmemente el mayor de los gemelos mientras reafirmaba el agarre de la mano de su madre.

Keiko sabia de sobra que si lo intentaba soltar Hao empezara gritar y tenían la ventaja de que Mikihisa no sabia donde se encontraban, si se encerraba en el baño de arriba con los niños y conseguía coger el teléfono de la cocina, lo lograrían.

-Muy bien, tenemos que ser muy sigilosos, no os preocupéis,_dijo mirando con dulzura a Yoh que no llevaba tan bien la situación crítica.

Los tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras, para Keiko lo principal era tener a salvo a sus pequeños, ya los convencería para quedarse encerrados en el baño mientras ella conseguía ayuda, no quería arriesgarse a coger el teléfono y perderlos a los dos.

Una vez arriba y encerrados en el baño intentaba calmarlos a ambos y a sí misma, pero la situación empeoró cuando Mikihisa llegó al baño en el que estaban e intentaba por todos los medios abrir la cerradura, tirar la puerta abajo, Keiko interpuso entre su desquiciado marido ella y sus hijos todos los muebles del baño, Yoh no dejaba de llorar, odiaba escuchar el llanto de cualquiera de sus hijos, cuando termino de poner los aparadores que harían de refuerzo fue a comprobar el estado de los niños.

-¡TE CREES MUY LISTA PERO VOY A MATAROS A LOS TRES Y POCO A POCO!,_gritaba histérico Mikihisa mientras seguía golpeando la puerta con toda su fuerza.

-Yoh, ¿dónde está tu hermano?, ¡dimélo!,_le gritó Keiko fuera de si, mientras Yoh no paraba de llorar desesperado.

-Di-dijo que iba a buscar ayuda, salió por la ventana, me dijo que si te decía algo no me lo perdonaría nunca, Nii-chan dice que va a por ayuda,_dijo Yoh mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Keiko, que cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, en peor condición, no podía dejar a Yoh solo en esa situación, pero tampoco podía dejar a Hao ahí fuera, tenia que distraer a Mikihisa.

-Tranquilo, mamá lo tiene todo controlado, no pienso dejar que os pase nada,_le dijo con una sonrisa,_¡¿QUÉ PASA MIKIHISA?!, ¡¿NO ERES TAN FUERTE?!,_gritó desde dentro, una risa macabra se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-¡NO TE RIAS DE MI MUJER!,_gritó como un poseso,_aún no he empezado con la tortura,_a pesar de que lo dijo en voz más baja Keiko pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

Mientras tanto, Hao se las había apañado en bajar sin hacer ruido y coger el teléfono de la cocina, tenía que llamar a emergencias, seguramente tardarían en llegar, en la escuela les habían enseñado a hacerlo, pero era realmente complicado, las teclas del teléfono hacían demasiado ruido y eso podían alertar a su maldito padre, cada vez que gritaba marcaba un número, por fin había terminado de marcarlos todos iba a comenzar a hablar por fin cuando Mikihisa se dio cuenta de los movimientos.

-¡DIME UNA COSA KEIKO!, ¡¿CUÁNTOS BASTARDOS TIENES?!, ¡PORQUE CREO QUE SE TE HA ESCAPADO UNO!,_le gritó para después salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARLO!,_Keiko se desesperó por completo, empezó a quitar parte de los mueble,_Yoh tesoro, no te muevas de aquí, tengo que ir a ayudar a tu hermano, por favor sé fuerte,_tras decirle eso a un destrozado y desesperado Yoh salió por un pequeño hueco que dejo en la puerta.

Hao había escuchado el grito y se había escondido como había podido, pero no le había dado tiempo a buscarse un buen sitio, ademas no podía hablar, la mujer al otro lado la estaba pidiendo su dirección, y él no podía dársela, llego a un extremo en el que le daba igual si lo encontraba o no, prefería salvar a su madre y a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Qué haces maldito mocoso?, ¡NADIE VA A VENIR A AYUDAROS!,_gritó Mikihisa mientras lo sacaba a la fuerza del escondite, la mujer al otro lado de la línea dio una alarma de alto nivel de peligro y rápidamente llegarían, aún no habían colgado el teléfono, por lo que podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

-¡Eso es lo que tu te crees!, ¡MATAME VAMOS!,_gritó con fuerza Hao,_no te tengo miedo, ¡NO TE CONSIDERO UN PADRE!,_después de eso recibió un fuerte golpe que fue visto por Keiko que se abalanzó contra Mikihisa con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡HAO SAL DE AQUÍ, YA!,_le gritó Keiko pero Hao no se movió del sitio, se quedó estático, no se movía, el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente,_¡HAO RESPONDEME, NO ESTOY ENFADADA CONTIGO!,_Keiko estaba más que desesperada y Mikihisa lo sabia.

-Ya he matado a uno de tus bastardos, sólo me queda otro y tú,_susurro con maldad.

Keiko esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, confiaba en que Hao estuviera sólo inconsciente por el golpe, que no le pasase nada más grave, también conseguía darle algún que otro golpe a su marido, con todas sus fuerzas, Yoh estaba llorando en el baño, Hao inconsciente en el suelo, y ella no sabía cuanto podría durar luchando así, con su cabeza dando vueltas.

-¿Ahora que harás?,_le susurró con maldad Mikihisa, la había conseguido acorralar,_dulces sueños, es una pena que no hayas visto morir al otro de tus retoños, pero no te preocupes, te daré el golpe de gracia después de que lo veas sufrir un poco,_dijo con maldad mientras Keiko no podía evitar soltar unas lagrimas rebeldes mientras se intentaba liberar de su marido.

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI MADRE!,_grito Hao mientras le clavaba un cuchillo en la pierna y lloraba sin parar, Keiko aprovechó la situación, tomo a Hao en brazos y salió disparada a encerrarse junto a un desesperado Yoh.

-Nii-chan, mamá, estáis bien,_Yoh no paraba de llorar mientras abrazaba fuertemente a un aún aturdido Hao que no paraba de intentar tranquilizar a Yoh.

-No pasa nada Yoh, todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?,_le decía con cariño Hao mientras intentaba que Yoh le soltase un poco para poder respirar.

Keiko había vulto a poner la defensa que los separaba de un ahora mucho mas furioso Mikihisa que aun estaba herido, después de unos cinco o diez minutos encerrados en el baño llegaron los servicios de emergencia, entre los que vieron y la conversación grabada por teléfono consiguieron una orden de alejamiento y una temporada entre rejas para Mikihisa.

Después de ese día ni Yoh ni Hao eran capaces de alejarse de Keiko lo suficiente, estuvieron una temporada con psicólogos, pero tal y como una de ellas les dijo tardarían algún tiempo en recuperarse, unos años mas tarde, ambos volvieron a actuar como niños de su edad, pero había una gran diferencia entre ellos y el resto de los niños, aún así salieron adelante.

 _Fin Flash Back_

-Ese es el pasado que me atormenta, si no me hubiera pillado, si no hubiera atacado a mi propio padre, ¿qué habría pasado?,_se preguntaba Hao mientras Anna no dejaba de acariciarlo y abrazarlo para consolarlo de alguna manera.

-Ahora está todo bien, no tienes de que preocuparte Hao, pase lo que pase yo estará contigo, en cada batalla, en cada guerra, ganes o pierdas, yo seguiré a tu lado, así que no tienes nada que temer,_le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, ese día casi los pierdo a los dos por culpa de un maldito indeseable, por eso cada vez que mamá se acerca a un hombre lo paso mal, porque sé que ella también tiene miedo, quizás más que yo,_dijo con una triste sonrisa, sabia que a Keiko le costaba establecer relaciones con los hombres y su actitud sólo lo conseguía empeorar.

-Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba Hao, ademas, no tienes de que preocuparte, no te pienso hacer daño y si lo hago te aseguro que no será a posta,_dijo Anna con una sonrisa mientras consolaba a la versión mas vulnerable de Hao, él lloraba en su hombro y ella le acaricia el cabello y le daba besos en la cabeza y mejillas.

-Venga, ya estoy bien, supongo que me ha sentado bien soltarlo,_dijo Hao con una sonrisa mientras Anna les secaba las lágrimas restantes.

-Quiero verte siempre así, ¿vale?,_le exigió, él sonrió como respuesta y la beso en los labios para después arrastraba a casa porque tenia mucha hambre y Anna no pudo evitar reírse y correr mientras soltaba toda la adrenalina que le quedaba.

-Ya estamos en casa,_dijo Hao a lo que Yoh salió a recibirlos al pasillo,_¿a qué viene esa cara?,_pregunto Hao al ver la cara alicaída de su hermano.

-Creía que iba a ser el repartidor, me muero de hambre,_se quejó Yoh.

-¿Desde cuando tiene las llaves de casa el repartidor, baka?,_le saltó Hao molesto para sentarse en el sofá.

-Eres malo, Nii-chan, ¿estás bien?,_Hao asintió a la pregunta que Yoh le hizo sin darle importancia.

-Todo está bien,_dijo Anna con una sonrisa, tocaron el timbre.

-Ve tú,_dijo Hao señalando a Yoh.

-¿Por qué yo?, ve tú Nii-chan, no puedo andar por el hambre,_se quejó Yoh.

Hao iba a responder pero Anna le dio el dinero y le ordeno que fuera, era lo mínimo después de dejar a Yoh unos cuarenta minutos solo en casa, aunque fue a abrir a regañadientes obedeció.

-Buenas noches, aquí está su pedido,_dijo una despampanante rubia a la que le salieron corazones en los ojos en cuanto vio a Hao.

-¿Cuánto es?,_pregunto Hao ignorando por completo las insinuaciones de la muchacha que se había desabrochado un botón de su camisa para dejar más a la vista sus dotes.

-Pues espera que vea el pedido, normalmente los clientes saben lo que piden,_le regaño coqueta mientras a Hao le salía una gota en la cabeza.

-En realidad lo ha pedido mi hermano pequeño,_dijo Hao a modo de disculpa, maldita sea si lo llega a saber lo habría preguntado.

-Vale pues en total son 14, pero te lo dejaré en 10, los empleados tenemos descuento, ¿sabes?,_dijo con una sonrisa ladina,_aunque si me apuntas tu número de teléfono te lo puedo dejar gratis,_dijo con un guiño, en ese momento la puerta se abrió del todo.

-No necesitamos limosna,_dijo Anna mientras cogía las pizzas y se las daba a Hao, cogía el dinero y se lo daba,_aquí tienes 14,5, para que te compres algo decente,_después de eso le dio un beso a Hao delante de la muy enfadada y sorprendida rubia y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿celosa?,_preguntó Hao divertido.

-Molesta, has dejado que te coquetee una cualquiera,_dijo Anna mientras lo miraba sumamente mal y a niveles de enfado superiores.

-Venga ya, si estaba pasando de ella,_se defendió Hao,_Anna, sólo te quiero a ti,_dijo Hao mientras la abrazaba por detrás una vez que dejo las pizzas en la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero no dejes que lo hagan, las cortas y les dices que tienes novia, ¿vale?,_le dijo mas relajada y Hao asintió,_venga ve a por el cortador y los platos yo también tengo hambre,_le ordenó con una sonrisa.

-Anna, ¿te lo ha contado?,_preguntó Yoh algo más serio a lo que ella asintió.

-Tú también eres muy valiente Yoh, tuvo que ser duro estar ahí solo escuchando gritos,_le dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Lo fue, pero la vida sigue y si me quedo ahí no saldré nunca, además también tengo que cuidar de él,_dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Anna asintió.

-Hao, que queremos comer, ¿por qué tardas tanto?,_empezó a molestarlo Anna.

-Habéis cambiado las cosas de la cocina de sitio, no es mi culpa,_dijo enfadado mientras entraba al salón con lo pedido y una cara de fastidio.

-Hao, no has roto nada, ¿verdad?,_preguntó Yoh con inocencia.

-¡PERO POR QUIÉN ME TOMAS!,_estalló Hao mientras Anna y Yoh se reían,_lo hacéis a posta para meteros conmigo, sois crueles, pobre de mi persona, que desgracia,_se quejaba Hao teatral mientras cortaba la pizza.

-Anda Hao, deja que lo haga yo,_se ofreció Anna,_es mejor que no toques nada cortante,_le dijo con una sonrisa, a Hao se le hinchó la vena de la frente y corto todas las pizzas con velocidad mientras Anna y Yoh reían y seguían molestando al pobre Hao.

La noche paso tranquila entre risas, enfados tontos y programas absurdos a los que nadie hacía caso y se proyectaban en la tele haciendo que el silencio no existiera ni por un segundo, hacia años que ninguno de los tres se reía tanto, sin forzarse, sin fingir, se reían y les dolía el pecho pero no podían evitarlo, si eso era lo que todos llamaban felicidad, entonces la habían encontrado sin saberlo.

 **No merezco vuestro perdón por tardar TAAANTO pero al menos dejarme viva para que os siga escribiendo aunque prometo tardar menos T.T**

 **Ojala os haya gustado leer el cap tanto como a mí escribirlo n-n**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, espero no defraudaros y haceros pasar un buen rato.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


End file.
